


The last omega

by AtowncalledMalec



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec hasnt presented, Alec&clary parabatai, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha warlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boy Love, Boyfriends, Claiming, Crazy Maryse, Crazy Sebastian, Deluded Robert, Double scotch, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gold green cats eyes, Hot sauce ice cream, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest is not best, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Instant Connection, Knotting, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Malec, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Odd parabatai pairing, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Omega?, Porn With Plot, Protective Alpha, Protective Magnus Bane, Rimming, Sandalwood - Freeform, Scenting, Shower Sex, Shy Alec, Sizzy - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates, There will be fluffy smut, There will be smutty smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Very alternative alternate universe, We hate Maryse, clace, demon alpha, heat - Freeform, mate marks, more smut to come, slight choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Male Omega's don't exist anymore. They died out over 200 years ago. So why does Alec Lightwood recognise this beautiful Alpha Warlock on a soul-deep level? How does Magnus Bane make him feel so safe when all he's ever known is fear and misery?Can the Warlock protect him from the Institute? Or will his own family destroy him before he even has a chance to find out?In a world where every supernatural being presents as an Alpha or Beta, is there even a place for Alec Lightwood?





	1. Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for reading this. It started out in my head as a 3 or 4 chapter short piece that I miiiiiight have gotten carried away with. It's the first thing I've written (I'm not a writer I just couldn't get this out my head) and I'm so proud of it! 
> 
> So a few things to note.  
> Simon is not a vampire he's a shadowhunter.  
> Magnus' demon side is a very prominent part if him.  
> There's a couple of odd parabatai pairings  
> While all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare I might have added a few of my own  
> And I have changed some of the basics and characteristics to fit. 
> 
> I like to switch things up.
> 
> If anyone has questions, please feel free to ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly edited! I have added a lot to each chapter and added a new one, another 5.5k words to be exact! I hope you all enjoy the changes (I have only added to the story, I've taken nothing away!

 

 

Three seconds.

Three seconds of total silence pulls Alec Lightwood out of the present and plunges him into the past. Time stretches out and stands still and all he can hear is the sobs of Sneaky Pete. All he can feel is his own terror threatening to pull him under, stealing the air from his lungs. His vision tunnels but there's no light at the end just a cold, lonely darkness and when he scents his own overwhelming fear, it's as if somebody has thrown a bucket of icy water over him.

"Fuck!"

Fuck!

It snaps him back to present where he stands surrounded by the push of sweaty bodies. To the boom of the bass pouring into the club. To the happy grins and wolf whistle's of the crowd as Bat, the resident DJ at Pandemonium, blasts Everybody's Free by Rozalla, through the speakers.

The song was one of Alec's favourites but he didn't feel like dancing anymore. Everybody's free but me, he thinks to himself, pushing through the crowd of Seelies, Warlocks, Vampires and Werewolves to get to the bar.

Alec ordered a double scotch, neat and knocked it back in two gulps then ordered another, again, throwing it back, as if he could swallow his misery right along with it.

Alec was on his third double when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the hand and twisted his entire body around with a dagger in his hand before he could even think about what he was doing. He already had it pressed into the soft neck of his attacker before he realized, there was no attack.

Alec quickly sheathed the dagger at his waist and twisted back in his chair to finish his drink, silently cursing himself for his automatic response to the perceived danger as his best friend, his parabatai, slid into the seat next to him.

"Sorry Clary," Alec mumbled under his breath, knowing she could hear him thanks to the audio rune she had carved into the side of her neck, just below her right ear.

"It's okay I'm used to it. It happened again, didn't it?" Clary whispered back.

Alec stared silently down at his hands. He heard her just as clearly with the rune she had put on him before they had left for their night out. No matter where a Shadowhunter goes, they're always prepared.

They were celebrating her mating to Jace Herondale after she had presented as a beta two weeks ago and had chosen to come to the hottest club the downworld had to offer.

"There's a really cute guy staring at you," Clary giggled into Alec's ear. "He's been watching you for the past hour."

"Not interested," Alec said without even glancing up. He was well into his sixth drink when she grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Alec hissed at her when she started dancing in circles around him.

"Nothing," Clary replied with an innocent smile on her face before spinning away into the crowd to find her Alpha.

Alec turned around, muttering under his breath, to go back to the bar and finish drowning his sorrows ... And walked straight into a body. An elegant hand glittering with silver rings reached out to steady him, grabbing his shoulder the way Clary had before, but for some reason, his body doesn't automatically act to defend itself...

It reacts in a completely different way altogether.

Alec's breath caught in his chest. His heart started beating as if he has just come out of battle, almost stuttering in its ferocity. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the delicious Alpha scent that reached out to him, caressing his entire body, wrapping around him like a comforting blanket.

Alec actually felt his pupils dilate as the tunnel vision returned. There was no darkness this time. It was almost as if the entire world lit up just as everything else seemed to fall away and for the first time in his entire life, for some inexplicable reason, he felt... Safe! Capital S.

Without his permission, Alec's gaze glided up the from the hand on his shoulder, up the black velvet brocaded sleeve of a blazer, past the black shirt, open at the collar, up past the most kissable lips he had ever laid eyes on and straight into the most beautiful pair of golden green eyes he had ever seen! The pupils vertical, like a cat.

Alec's heart stopped. He almost forgot to breathe. It was like exploring the universe and coming home all at once. Like every fear, worry, regret and painful memory evaporated, just lifted from his shoulders all in one go and embarrassingly, he felt one silent, solitary tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek.

Alec watched the beautiful elegant hand reach out, the man catching it with one perfectly polished finger, wiping it away as if he wanted to wipe away every tear Alec had ever shed. He stared at the man's lips when they parted.

"Hi, I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. The new High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus said, his eyes boring into the most spectacular pair of eyes he had ever seen, the light's in the club bouncing off the sapphire blue irises that he knew would haunt his every waking thought.

"Alec Lightwood," Alec managed to get out, staring at the man before him, he couldn't do anything else, the guy was breathtaking.

"Alec, is that short for Alexander?" Magnus asked, a grin playing at the corner of his lips when Alec just stood there nodding. "Can I buy you a drink, Alexander?" he asked.

Without waiting for a reply Magnus reached down to take hold of Alec's hand and pulled him away from the crowd towards the bar, ordering two sex on the beach cocktails. He all but dragged Alec to the back corner of the room where two leather sofas surrounded a low stainless steel table.

"So, what is a beautiful shadowhunter like you doing in a bar full of downworlders?" Magnus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to know everything about the beautiful Shadowhunter, his eyes sweeping over the dark hair and leather clothes Alec was dressed in.

"How did you know? that I'm a shadowhunter?" Alec asked, nonplussed that the Warlock had guessed his secret.

"I can see your runes, Alexander. Don't worry I'm the only one who can see them. Everyone else here sees a group of mundanes but I'm not the High Warlock for nothing" Magnus said with a wink.

"How exactly Have you managed to make a glamour so strong that it can fool an entire club full of downworlders though?" Magnus asked curiosity practically dripping off of him.

"My parabatai is... extremely gifted when it comes to runes. Hers are very powerful," Alec said, spilling his guts without any regard for the consequences of his words.

"Indeed," Magnus replied, pretty sure Alec had just made the understatement of the century, it was an extremely powerful glamour.

"Your parabatai is the little red headed biscuit that was dancing around you as if to display the grand prize on a game show?" Magnus enquired,

Alec watched the corner of Magnus' lip quirk up to the side in an almost smile that made him want to kiss the Warlock, so much so that he felt his dick stir in his pants. That smile looked like a prayer and a sin all in one breath.

"Yes, Clary Morgenstern," Alec said. "She presented as a Beta two weeks ago and after the proper courting rituals, she and my sister's parabatai, Jace Herondale, where mated to each other yesterday. We all came out to celebrate."

Alec gulped down his entire drink in one long pull, unsure of why he was telling all of this to a perfect stranger. Why was he spilling everything to this beautiful, confusing man? he wondered to himself.

And why did he feel this innate trust?

It was strange, Alec wasn't usually a man of many words. His mother had thoroughly beaten it into him to only speak when spoken to, resulting in him being reserved and appearing almost sullen to anybody but his closest friends, his Circle.

And yet, Alec felt as if he had known Magnus forever. Like he could tell this beautiful Alpha anything and know he wouldn't be judged for it. Almost as if his opinion would be worth something to the Alpha.

Alec wasn't used to feeling valued or important. And he certainly wasn't used to feeling so comfortable with anyone but his parabatai. Clary was his best friend, he trusted her with his life. She knew everything there was to know about him. She was the first person to realise he was gay.

Instead of reporting Alec to her father Valentine, the sadistic Head of the New York Institute, she had asked him to be her parabatai and had sworn to protect him with her life.

She had also helped Alec tell their group of friends his secret.

Alec shuddered, remembering the bone-crushing fear he had felt when he had told them all, stuttering and stumbling over the words, all the while clutching onto her tiny hand as if he could hide behind it.

Almost as though that hand would protect Alec from any and every threat that would most certainly end him if any of the older generations from the Institute ever found out. He only needed to think of sneaky Pete to see what fate awaited him for being a gay shadowhunter.

Alec had sworn to himself years ago that he would never act on his impulses, that he would spend his life alone. That the Circle would be enough for him.

And yet this man. This perfect, gorgeous stranger called to Alec on a Level so primal it was almost as if he were his mate. Which was ridiculous.

Alec hadn't even presented with his second gender yet. So it wasn't possible that Magnus could be his mate. Only an omega would know their mate without presenting first and since there hadn't been a male omega born for over two hundred years, it was just wasn't possible, was it?

Alec snapped out of his reverie, looking up into those amazing eyes again, he saw the Alpha watching him with that quirky lopsided smile that made his heart flutter and his dick hard and got that urge to kiss it right off his face.

Maybe it was the alcohol, Alec had certainly had enough of it, or maybe he was just tired of being afraid all the time, being so rigid and in control, constantly checking his behaviour and monitoring his actions. Or maybe he just couldn't stop himself. Whatever it was he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

A small part of Alec's brain registered that he was about to have his first kiss and started screaming at him to stop, to protect himself. But the rest of him couldn't give a flying fuck about the promises he'd made himself all those years ago, especially when he saw the Warlocks pupils dilate and saw his breath hitch in his chest, almost as if Magnus knew what he was about to do.

Before Alec could second guess his own actions and stop himself from doing it, he reached one hand around the back of the Alphas slender neck, fisting his hand in the amazing glittery spikes of black hair and dragged Magnus' head down so it was level with his.

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, silently asking for permission, and saw the Warlock lick his lips. It was all the answer he needed. He crashed his lips against the Alpha's, marvelling at the fact that he wasn't afraid. At the fact that he had made the first move!

It was Magnus that made the second move.

Magnus grabbed Alec round the waist and dragged him onto his lap, the smaller man straddling him, and deepened the kiss, parting Alec's lips with a flick of his tongue.

Magnus dove into the Shadowhunters mouth as if Alec had all the oxygen in the room and he, was starved of air, teeth clashing sending an unquenchable fire through his veins. He couldn't help but trail hot kisses across Alec's jaw and down the side of his neck where the scent glands would be once Alec presented with his second gender.

Magnus' teeth grazed the soft but supple skin there whilst his hands gripped the firm ass in his lap pushing it down further, as if to hold Alec in place, to anchor the shadowhunter to him.

Alec realized that Magnus' dick was so hard, he couldn't help but feel it against his crack even through the thick denim of his jeans and gave out an involuntary moan, almost a whimper. He ground down on it not giving a fuck about the fact they were in the corner of a public room, probably being watched by the angel knew who.

Speaking of which...

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat two feet away. Resulting in an involuntary demonic sounding growl erupting from the Magnus' chest.

Magnus pulled Alec off his lap and moved to push him behind himself, suddenly feeling protective and, for some reason, extremely possessive of the shadowhunter, almost as if Alec were an omega in need of his Alpha's protection.

The thought brought Magnus up short. Where did that come from? He wondered, he knew better than most that it was impossible, knew it with every fibre of his being. Didn't he?

The someone turned out to be a pretty Beta with long dark hair, amazing thigh high boots and the same gorgeous bright blue eyes as his Alexander. Wait, his Alexander? Huh?

"Hi, I'm Izzy Lightwood Alec's sister. Sorry to break up your... Conversation but we really need to be going," Izzy said, her eyes searching every inch of the man who had been kissing her brother, her stomach turning somersaults that Alec was kissing someone. Finally. The guy was handsome too, she mused.

Magnus apologized to the girl for growling and introduced himself since it was evident Alec was unable to string a sentence together.

"Magnus Bane, the new high warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus said, reaching up to grab Izzy's hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles, wanting to make a good impression on the woman for some reason.

"High warlock of Brooklyn? " Izzy asked. "What happened to Ragnor Fell?"

"He had an accident. Seems he was performing certain kinds of magical services for the wrong people," Magnus replied as calmly as possible.

Izzy didn't miss the shadow that passed across Magnus' face as he was speaking, she was nobody's fool.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Magnus but we really must be going. Stop drooling Alec and get your behind up, we need to leave now!" Izzy said before she waltzed off into the crowd.

"So, my little Nephilim, when can I see you again? "Magnus asked a blushing Alec.

"We come here most weekends when we have the time off from training," Alec managed to get out, his voice sounding scratchy and rough with arousal. "We'll be here this weekend," he said after clearing his throat.

"Can't wait," Magnus said to him as he dragged Alec in for one more kiss before regretfully letting go. Against his better judgment, he forced himself to do just that.

Alec floated off through the crowd, for once not schooling his expression, a happy, dopey look on his face. He couldn't ever remember being happy. It was even better than the day he and Clary had become parabatai.

"Two days, just two days," Alec mumbled to himself, walking out of the club to find Clary, Jace, Izzy and her mate Simon Wayland waiting for him.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background of the characters and the Circle. (the Circle is good)

Nobody had gotten under Magnus' skin like this in a long time, maybe not ever. He couldn't understand it. One conversation and he was a goner. 

He had touched the shadowhunter lightly on the shoulder, just to steady him and felt the energy run up his arm from his hand into his veins. And suddenly it was like he couldn't let go, like he didn't want to. 

Alexander Lightwood. Beautiful!

The most mesmerizing eyes danced in front of him, so light he could float away in them, fly through them, fall and never fear the drop, for there he knew he would find the most luminescent soul. 

That short, stylish black hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through, to see if it was as soft as it looked. That sinewy, lean body all hard muscle and pale silky skin, from what he had seen, he thought with a pout. Talking of hard muscles ...

"Magnus, sorry to keep you waiting, unfortunately, the pack doesn't run itself," a voice interrupted his musings. Too bad, he thought. 

Looking up from the rather sticky table he was sat at in the corner of Takis, Magnus noticed the tall, brown-haired man, glasses slightly skewed and green flannel shirt, untucked but comfortable looking.

"Not at all Lucian I've not long arrived. I trust everything is going well with the pack? I heard you have a couple of new recruits, Maia and Bartholemew? How are they settling in?" Magnus asked, caught off guard by the leader of the New York pack, Luke Greymark.

Hmm 'caught off guard by the werewolves'. Not the epitaph Magnus would like to see on his gravestone. Luckily, as he was now the leader of all downworlders in New York, it wasn't something he had to worry about and as he had been getting to know the clan leaders over the last month, he'd come to realize Luke really was a decent man.

Not that the same could be said for the rest of them. 

Magnus had had many dealings with the Seelie queen over the last three centuries or so. A nasty, vindictive bitch who would strip the wings off of a pixie to see if it could still fly. But she never came to the meetings, sending her representative instead. 

Meliorn was also sneaky and conniving if Magnus had the measure of him. He was rather lax on the punctuality too. Thankfully he wouldn't be at today's meeting. Today it was just him and Luke, and Luke's mystery guest.

And then there was Raphael Santiago. Magnus new Camille Bellecourt, the boy's predecessor from back in the days of his youth, barely fifty years old and travelling around France. 

Magnus had to admit he wasn't particularly sorry that she had been dispatched, whilst they'd had some pleasant memory's things had been a bit stale at the end and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. 

Magnus also knew that if Camille where the leader of the vampires today, there would be no alliance between downworlders. As tentative as that alliance was, it was still better than the alternative, war.

"Yes, they're a great addition to the pack. It's rare to get a mated couple asking to join an established pack, and ex-praetor members no less. But I suppose they had no other choice after that little Morgenstern bastard wiped them out, all because one of them looked at him wrong," Luke's hands were balled into fists, the knuckles standing out white against his tanned skin.

"Yes well, that will be one of the things we shall be discussing today. Speaking of Morgenstern's I had the pleasure of seeing your Clarissa last night in pandemonium. I've heard she looks a great deal like her mother?" Magnus asked.

"Jocelyn," Luke said, his chest tightening just from mentioning her name. And all the memories that flooded him.

Magnus thought Luke said her name as if he were praying to the angel himself. He saw a shadow pass over Luke's face as he said it, the shadow of grief that never truly leaves a person's face when they think of the loved ones they've lost. 

"Fifteen years since she was killed during a routine patrol and the nightmares still haunt me to this day. Clary was only three. Jocelyn was leaving him, she was bringing Clary with her, we were going to run..." Luke trailed off, the memories too much for him to continue.

"I'm sorry Lucian I didn't mean to bring up painful memories," Magnus said as he awkwardly reached out and patted Luke's hand. "Clarissa was out with her mate and her... parabatai, celebrating her mating to a Jace Herondale?".

"Yes, Jace is great considering who his grandmother is, Imogen Herondale, evil old hag. Jace is in the Circle with Clary," Luke replied.

"The Circle?" Magnus asked, frowning at the unfamiliar term.

"The Circle is what the rebels of the institute call themselves," Luke said, seeing the look of incomprehension on Magnus' face. 

"It's mainly made up of the younger generation of the Institutes Shadowhunters," Luke said. "Most of them were experimented on before they were born. Valentine wanted super Shadowhunter stock to rid the world of Downworlders. He injected Jocelyn with Lillith's blood when she was pregnant with Sebastian, Clary's brother. She never knew until she had already had Clary," he said with a sad shake of his head.

Magnus was stunned. He knew that there were problems with the New York Institute but he hadn't realized it was this bad. "You said she never knew until after Clarrisa was born, was she injected with demons blood too?" He asked.

"No Sebastian was five by the time Clary was born. It was long enough for Valentine to see how much of a failure his experiment was," Luke said, seeing the shocked, or on closer inspection, disturbed expression on Magnus' face. 

"With Clary and the rest of the kids, he decided to go the other way. He calls them the true Nephilim, the right hand of heaven. He injected them all with copious amounts of angel blood. It means that all the children, to some extent, have... extra abilities" Luke said.

"In my four centuries of life, I've never heard of anything like this and I thought I'd seen everything. And all their parents were okay with these experiments?" Magnus asked, his incredulity evident in his tone.

"Yes, almost the entire New York institute worships the ground valentine walks on," Luke said bitterly "they're fanatics, more than happy to sacrifice their children to his sick cause. Jocelyn was the only one who didn't know. She loved him when they first got together, but his cause was never hers," Luke said, looking into Magnus' eyes.

"Valentine poisoned her food then injected her with the demon and angel blood while she was Ill, telling her it was a medicinal cure during both of her pregnancies. She only found out when Clary was three after finding his journals," Luke said, deciding to elaborate when Magnus gestured for him to continue. 

"She'd never been able to understand why her children, why all the children were so fast, so strong. And why Sebastian was so bad. Even as a small child he was evil. She used to find him torturing animals and terrorising the other children." 

"She went looking for answers and when she found them, she told me what she'd found. We were going to leave with Clary and never come back, a week later she was dead. Sometimes I think Valentine knew and killed her for it," Luke said, having to look away as tears stung his eyes.

"Who else is in the Circle?" Magnus asked, feeling sorry for Luke. It obviously still caused him a great deal of pain to think of Jocelyn and the life they could have had together.

"Jace Herondale," Luke said. "Valentine calls him 'the heavenly fire' his blood can be used to produce pure Adamas, Jace uses it to make all of the Circle's weapons." 

"Then there's Clary," Luke said, uncaring of the obvious pride in his tone. "she can produce extremely powerful runes and even create new ones."

"Simon Wayland," Luke continued. "They call him the Daylighter. When he is in battle his skin is like daylight to vampires, he's quite ferocious.... he fights them with his bare hands!"

"Simon is mated to Jace's parabatai Isabelle Lightwood. She has the speed and the strength of the angel himself and the mouth of a demon," Luke chuckled "but she is as loyal as they come."

"yes, I met Isabelle last night," Magnus said, smiling at the thought of Isabelle and the shrewd way she had watched him, she was definitely one to watch out for. He was silently wondering if Alec was in the Circle and if so, what his special abilities were, apart from being the most beautiful, intriguing person he had ever lay eyes on.

"There's Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. They are the same age as Sebastian and weren't experimented on but they are both strong, capable fighters and quite fierce in their own rights," Luke continued, unaware of where Magnus' thoughts were taking him.

"Then there's Alec Lightwood," Luke said, his eyes widening slightly at the way Magnus' spine straightened, those cat eyes practically glowing. his curiosity was piqued as he continued his assessment of Alec.

"They call Alec the archer, he is proficient with nearly every weapon known to man but nothing compares to his skill with the bow. He is farsighted, able to see over vast distances and needs no light to see by. His night vision is as perfect as his aim, and he never misses his target. Ever!" Luke said.

Magnus practically jumped out of his chair when Luke mentioned Alec, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Alexander is in the Circle?" He whispered, even as Luke's words confirmed his suspicions. His intrigue in the Shadowhunter grew tenfold, he couldn't help but want to know everything there was to know about Alec.

"Do you know Alec?" Luke asked surprised by Magnus' reaction.

"We met last night," Magnus said. "Alexander is very... special there's something about him, he is quite beautiful," Magnus said, practically blushing. Blushing! Like a little girl with her first crush for demon's sake!

Luke couldn't help the uncomfortable expression that crossed his face with Magnus' assessment of Alec, with the way he practically breathed Alec's name as if Alec where the second coming. He couldn't quite meet the warlock's eye.

Magnus noticed. 

"Do you have a problem with two men being together Lucian?" Magnus growled, fixing the pack Alpha with a death glare that promised complete and utter misery if his answer wasn't to his liking. "I assumed you were a decent man, perhaps I was wrong?"

"No Magnus, it's not me that has the problem with anyone being gay, believe me, I would love to see Alec happy. He hardly ever smiles," Luke said sadly. "It's the New York Institute. They do not tolerate gay Shadowhunters. They torture or kill any of their numbers found in relationships with the same sex." 

"Jocelyn suspected that Valentine killed Michael Wayland after he was caught sleeping with another shadowhunter, Peter Washburn. Michael disappeared shortly before Simon was born with some excuse about a vampire attack. What happened to Peter was much worse" Luke shuddered.

"So you're saying that Valentine would harm Alexander if he found out he was gay?" Magnus snarled, almost putting his fist through the table, eliciting terrified glances from several of Takis other patrons.

Luke's stomach lurched. Alpha of the New York pack he may be, but pissing off the High Warlock was not something he was prepared for. He tried to avoid looking Magnus in the eye, but the Warlock would have none of it.

"What aren't you telling me, Lucian?" Magnus asked in cold, deadly voice that raised the hairs on the Back of the werewolf's neck.

"Clary once told me that Alec's parents found out about his sexual orientation when he was younger. Once when Alec was about nine he'd made a comment to his mother, Maryse, about how pretty one of the other boys from his rune studies class was." Luke said, holding up his hand to stop Magnus' questions. 

"She dragged him into the basement and beat him. She took him down there every day for a month and beat him, then healed him with an Iratze so that nobody would know. It was the first rune he received" Luke whispered, staring as Magnus' eyes darkened before him. 

"Nephilim children aren't supposed to receive their first runes until they are twelve. It's too painful for someone younger. He was nine Magnus! He told Clary that the runes hurt more than the beatings," Luke said, not really wanting to continue when Magnus' eyes turned completely black, all colour disappearing entirely, but doing so anyway. 

"From then on his father was cold and distant with him, pushing him to be stronger, faster, a better man than the other boys. But his mother, she sold her soul to Valentine the day she met him. She had many other punishments for Alec, for 'daring to besmirch the mighty Lightwood name'" Luke finished bitterly.

Magnus was shaking with a rage the Likes of which he had never felt before. He knew his eyes had turned completely black, without a millimetre of the white showing. Blue sparks of electricity passed between his hands, as his demon half emerged, burning a hole through the surface of the table. 

"I am going to end Maryse Lightwood" Magnus breathed, barely able to hold himself back from leaving to raise the Institute to the ground.

"If that's your plan, then you're going to need my help," a woman's voice floated through the haze that had descended upon the warlock to reach him. 

Magnus looked up to see a Shadowhunter standing next to Luke. She had long dark hair and was wearing full gear, and judging by the lack of reactions from the rest of the diner's patrons, she was marked by one of Clary's special rune's. There was an eastern look to her features and a slight accent that sounded as if she might have been from China, Hong Kong maybe?

"Jia Penhallow," Jia said, raising her hand to shake Magnus' "leader of the Circle, I think we need your help, Mr Bane."


	3. Dreams and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cry anytime I write something bad happening to Alec. I hate Maryse

_Alec sat up in bed at the quiet knocking sound on his door, so light he thought he'd imagined it. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood up to answer it as he heard the knock again. He'd just been about to drift off, but years of Shadowhunter training have drummed it into him to be ready for any emergency._

_Alec opened the door, still scrubbing at his eyes trying to clear them before he saw who had been knocking. With a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak, Alec's head darted through the opening to look up and down the corridor, in case anyone else was around to see who was at his door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he dragged Magnus inside_.

_"What are you doing here? if they find you they'll end the both of us," Alec managed to choke out. Magnus is in my room, in my room! He thought to himself. He had warring emotions about this new development. On the one hand, there was the absolute heart-stopping terror of someone finding him with another man. And on the other it was Magnus_.

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait until tonight to see you. It's been driving me crazy knowing you were here and not being able to see you," Magnus breathed, picking Alec up by the hips and twisting him round to pin him to the wall_.

_Alec's legs automatically came up to wrap around the Warlock's waist, his arms around Magnus' neck. He looked down into Magnus' eyes and saw the barely contained lust in the blown pupils and just... didn't care anymore._

_Alec sank down into Magnus' kiss like he was coming home. He knew this man would be the death of him, but he just didn't have it in him to care. It was like fire racing through him, the absolute need for Magnus, almost terrifying in its potency._

_Using one leg to hold Alec up, Magnus found the hem of Alec's shirt and dragged it up over his head, tossing the offending garment away before his lips found the edge of Alec's jaw, tasting every inch with hot, open-mouthed kisses._

_Magnus Pressed desperate kisses along Alec's neck, to the sharp ridge of the Shadowhunter's collarbone, continuing his trail down the prominent pectoral. Drawing Alec's hardening nipple into his mouth he lightly bit down on it, eliciting a breathless moan from Shadowhunter._

_"The bed," Alec said unsteadily, gasping for air at the sensations shooting through his body from Magnus' ministrations, fisting his hand in Magnus' hair to pull his head closer, even as he said the words._

_And then Alec was being carried over to the bed, ripping Magnus' shirt up, trying to get it off before realizing Magnus would have to put him down to free his arms. The realization brought a deep flush to his cheeks, the realization of just how inexperienced he was._

_Alec was thanking the angel that Magnus didn't seem to notice, gently laying him down on his back and standing upright to rip the shirt off himself, before practically falling between his legs, like a starving man at a banquet. He couldn't stop the moan escaping him when Magnus took his other nipple into his mouth, biting down on it, a little harder than before._

_The sensation was like nothing Alec had ever felt before, the slight twinge of pain wrapped up in the most intense pleasure. He felt Magnus' hard cock digging into his thigh and knew it was going to be huge_!

_Magnus sat up to look at Alec. To really look at him, it was like he could see into Alec's soul. "Beautiful," he breathed the word like a prayer, unable to manage anything louder in his reverence._

_Magnus' tone hit Alec like a freight train. He got that overwhelming feeling of safety, of happiness again, and it pushed him over the edge._ _He didn't give a shit what his parents thought of him anymore. It was time to take his life back, to do what he wanted for a change, and he wanted this, all of it._

_Reaching up with shaking fingers, Alec found the buckle of Magnus' belt, his eyes not moving from the warlocks gorgeous gold green cat eyes for a second, and undid the belt, dragging it out of the loops of the Alphas designer skinny jeans. He reached for the button..._

_Just as the door crashed open and three people entered the room._

_Valentine_

_Sebastian_

_And worst of all, Maryse._

_The look of disgust on her face reached through the fog of lust that had wrapped itself around Alec and slapped him in the face, just as Valentine and Sebastian each wrapped a hand around each of Magnus' arms and dragged him off of him, and out of the room._

_His mother advanced on Alec and he couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the icy look on her face poured into his veins._

_"I warned you" she screamed at him "I warned you what would happen if you ever did this. Not only is he a man but he's a filthy warlock too. You're a true Nephilim, you have Angel's blood running in your veins and you want to contaminate it with demon filth? have you no shame?"_

_The rage that radiated through her body froze Alec, pinned him in place. He was no longer the strong Shadowhunter, the deadly warrior, he was that broken, terrified nine-year-old, looking up at the enraged women who should protect him and love him unconditionally._

_But she didn't, she hated him..._

Alec woke from the dream, screaming, and flung himself from the bed, landing in a crouch on the floor next to it, looking wildly around for his mother, for Valentine and Sebastian, for... Magnus.

Alec straightened up with a sob and sat down on the bed. He sat staring at his shaking hands, trying to get his breath back, finally coming to the realisation that it had been a dream, a nightmare. 

Alec thanked the angel for the silencing rune Clary had placed on the walls and door of his room. That nobody would have heard the cries and screams that he knew would have poured out of him while he slept.

Clary

He needed to find her, to speak to her. Looking up at the clock above his bed he saw that it was 7.30 and knew she would be getting ready for training. With a sigh he headed into his bathroom for a shower, then he would go and find his Parabatai.

****

"It was the worst one yet Clary. How can I go tonight knowing what they'll do to him if they catch him?" Alec asked his best friend as he lunged at her with his short-sword. He had found the rest of the Circle warming up in the training room. They had it to themselves today, which was just how he liked it.

"Don't Alec, don't deny yourself this," Clary said backing away and putting her sword down at her side to signal she wanted to stop the fight. Everybody else stopped and walked over too.

"Helen and I may not be able to show what we mean to one another in front of the rest of the institute but when its just us, alone, or with you guys we could no more deny our love for each other than we could deny we need air to survive," Aline said, looking at him with sad eyes, Helen nodding along.

"Its different for you, your mom loves Helen. She can come to your room anytime and your mom doesn't care, because she wants you to be happy," Alec said, happy for his friends but still desperately wishing that his parents were like hers, like anyone else's.

"I could never bring Magnus here. He's not just a man, he's a Downworlder and not just any Downworlder, he's the leader of them all. Do you think that would be okay, on any level, with my parents?" Alec asked, the unfairness of it crashing through him.

Izzy was shaking with rage, letting out a string of curses that showed how much she hated their mother, how impotent she felt about the fact that she'd never been able to protect Alec from their parents. She'd seen the bruises and begged Alec to tell her why when they were younger, but he had never explained why his mother had done it.

Izzy had only found out five years ago, when a thirteen-year-old Alec had stood in front of them, staring at his feet, clutching onto Clary's hand, stuttering out that he was gay. She had put two and two together, and came up with a big fat, rage-inducing four. 

This was why their father was so hard on him, their mother so cold, seeming to hate her brother and punishing him for any minor transgression. It brought the rage on in Izzy every time she thought about it.

"It's not okay for them to be together in front of Helen's parents. Mom may be okay with it, but Andrew Blackthorn is just as bad as your mother," Simon said, looking down at his shoes. Jia Penhallow had adopted him when his birth mother had died in childbirth.

There was nobody else to look after Simon, with his father, Michael Wayland, already dead from a vampire attack before Simon was born. It had bred a deep hatred for Vampires in Simon. He could only thank the angel for the day Jia and her husband Patrick had taken him in and raised him like he was their own until Patrick died when Simon was four and Aline was nine.

"Life is too short not to take any bit of happiness that comes our way, Alec," Jace said, giving Alec's arm a small squeeze until Alec looked at him.

"look at us, most of us have had one or both parents taken from us by this life we live. None of them were nice people, and we may not Love them, but ours is a life that can be taken from us at any time and you my friend deserve to be happy, no matter what that bitch tries to tell you" Jace said, the vehemence clear in his tone.

"Please don't let my father or your mother take this away from you Alec," Clary begged Alec, desperate for her Parabatai to reach out for any kind of happiness, he deserved it.

"You may not be my Parabatai, but you are my mate's and you're my Parabatai's brother so that means you are family to me," Jace said "I won't let another member of my family suffer when happiness is just within reach. You deserve this Alec, I won't let you give it up. None of us will, we are going to that club tonight, all of us, and we will help you."

Alec didn't know what to say as he looked around at the people who had come to be family to him, his true family. "Okay," he whispered seeing the look in all of their eyes. How much they loved and accepted him, how much they wanted him to be happy.

"Right then, now that that's settled, let's get back to training," Helen said.

Nobody noticed Sebastian stood in the shadows near the doorway listening to them, watching them with a feral glint in his dark eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Your Place or Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! Ps don't bring your friends on a date with you

 

To say Alec was terrified would be an understatement. Was he really going to do this? Clary and Izzy's hands gave him no choice. They were literally dragging him into the club, each with a hand clamped around his arms, giving him no way to escape.

If Alec was being perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Despite his reservation's, the prospect of spending the evening with Magnus had his heart racing and butterflies tumbling through his stomach. In a good way.

But he still needed something to settle his nerves.

"Drink," Alec mumbled knowing his friends could hear him. He looked around at all their grinning faces and yanked his hands back, muttering under his breath as he stalks through the crowd, over to the bar. He loved them and was grateful for their support, but really, did they all need to come? He felt like an exhibit in a zoo.

Alec ordered himself a nice double shot of Dutch courage in the form of a glass of twelve-year-old Johnnie Walker black label, without asking anyone else if they wanted anything. He choked it down before ordering another with a signal to the bartender, a green-skinned warlock with bronze hair.

The rest of them had managed to fight their way to the bar by the time Alec started on his second drink, sipping this one instead of gulping it back. It slid down his throat, warming him all the way down to his stomach, easing his nerves.

Alec didn't want to be the centre of attention, he hated it, preferring to slide into the background in any given situation, only venturing an opinion if he was asked for one. 

It hadn't always been like that, as a small child, Alec was the pride of his parents. Their son and heir to the glorious Lightwood Shadowhunter dynasty. Paraded around in front of their friends, the promise of a bright future.

That all changed when Alec was nine. After the 'incident', as it was referred to, if at all, by his mother, he was pushed into the background by his parents. 

"Be the best but never show it," was Robert's motto. "Speak only when spoken to, then you can give nothing away," his mother would hiss at him.

**

Magnus spotted Alec across the room, immediately finding him in the crowd at the bar as if Alec were the only one standing there. He took in the younger man's form like a blind man seeing for the first time.

Magnus' eyes scanned Alec from head to toe, taking in the combat boots, black straight leg jeans, scraped and worn leather jacket. Granted he could only see the back of the shadowhunter, but he certainly liked what he saw.

He saw Clary, Izzy and a beautiful blonde girl lean in to say something to Alec, their eyes shining. Whatever it was, it had Alec's head snapping up, practically giving the shadowhunter whiplash.

"He's here," Clary, Isabelle and Helen squealed out in tandem almost making Alec drop his now empty glass. 

Alec's heart started hammering in his chest again as he heard the blood pound through his head, over the loud house music blasting through the speakers. His head snapped up, eyes searching the dark crowded room to zero in on those glowing, green- gold cat eyes.

Following every movement, Magnus watched the Shadowhunter swivel around, those amazing bright blue eyes of his doing a quick sweep of the room to land on him. Before he could even think about it, he was across the room and sliding into place next to Alec, as it should be.

"Alexander," Magnus said, looking into the blue eyes he had been daydreaming about for the past two days. 

"You look lovely," Magnus said, grabbing the hand hanging at Alec's side, brushing his lips along the knuckles, causing the most perfect shade of pink to spread across Alec's cheeks and creep down the side of his neck. Magnus' eyes followed the progression with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. 

Alec could only nod when Magnus leaned in, the Alpha's breath tickling his ear, to ask if he wanted a drink. Magnus' breath blew over his neck sending shivers down his spine. 

Alec took his scent in, registering the different notes that made Magnus up, sandalwood, chocolate, star anise and underneath an intensely, masculine musky scent. Pure alpha. It had his pupils dilating and is dick stirring, his body reacting before he could even register its response.

"Scotch please," Alec said in a low, scratchy voice that almost had him cringing with embarrassment. Thankfully Magnus didn't comment, turning to the bartender to order their drinks instead, giving him a chance to regain his wits.

Magnus having ordered the drinks turned and fixed Clary with a look, raising one eyebrow, silently asking her permission. With a barely perceptible nod and a wink, she grabbed hold of Jace and  Izzy's hands and dragged them off to the dance floor, leaving him to reach for Alec's hand and lead him over to the sofas they had had their... conversation at the other day.

"Tell me, Alexander, how old are you?" Magnus asked, ever curious about the Shadowhunter he just couldn't get off of his mind, no matter what he tried. Alec hovered on the edges of his consciousness, a constant that was starting to drive him mad.

 "I'm almost nineteen," Alec said, looking over at the Alpha as curiosity got the better of him, wondering, for the first time, how old the other man might be. "Why, how old are you?"

"Almost four hundred,"  Magnus said, reaching out to pat Alec on the back when the Shadowhunter choked on his drink, feeling that spark again, even through the bulky layers of clothing that covered him. Nineteen? how was it possible? he wondered, the enigma of Alec Lightwood growing with every syllable that fell from his pretty lips.

The warlock's reply had Alec choking on his drink. The way he had said it! Parroting his reply with a confused look in his eyes but that gorgeously kissable lopsided smile on his lips.

"Why haven't you presented then?" Magnus mumbled under his breath, not realizing that Alec could hear him, or expecting a response.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I asked my father the same thing. All he said about it was that all the males of the Lightwood family present late, then told me never to ask about it again," Alec replied 

The faraway look on Alec's face made Magnus want to kiss the confusion right off his face, before what Alec had said registered with him. The shadowhunters answer had him thinking of the days when he himself had first presented, thoughts racing each other a hundred miles an hour through his brain. Alec's next words stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

"What about you, Magnus? I can scent that you are an Alpha, do you have a Beta waiting at home for you?" Alec asked, knowing that a pink blush was spreading across his cheeks again. Why did Magnus have this effect on him? he wondered, Magnus' scent making his pants tighten uncomfortably around his dick.

Looking Alec directly in the eye, Magnus decided to take the chance the younger man's question was offering. "Would you mind if we took this conversation somewhere a little more... private?" He asked.

"Pri... private?" Alec asked looking up into the warlock's dilating eyes. Did he mean...?

"Yes, private, like at my loft private," Magnus replied, leaning in, knowing that his breath blowing over Alec's neck was driving him crazy. Alec's pupils were as wide as dinner plates and Magnus could smell his arousal, furthering his own, almost bringing a low growl from his chest.

"What about my friends?" Alec whispered, not trusting his voice. He desperately wanted to say yes. But could he? He didn't know what to do. How to do... it, he stared down at his hands, blushing furiously. 

"Well, they can come too, if that's what you really want, although, by the looks of them, I don't think they're interested in accompanying us anywhere," Magnus with a wink, eliciting another of those mesmerizing blushes from Alec.

Alec glanced up at his friends to see the lot of them wiggling their eyebrows, wolf whistling, making lewd hand gestures and dry humping each other. BY THE ANGEL! Alec was absolutely mortified!

Alec didn't know what was worse, his friend's behaviour, or the dark chuckle he heard from Magnus behind him. 

Without another thought, Alec jumped to his feet, dragging the Warlock along with him and pulled him across the room. Stunning his friends into motionless silence, and giving them the middle finger, he pulled Magnus out of the front door and down the street.

The shadowhunter and the warlock were so caught up in each other, neither of them noticed the tall, pale man with the dark eyes detach himself from the Shadows and follow them silently down the street.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting about 20 chapters one after another so bear with me. I'v been writing this on my wattpad but I wanted to post on here too


	5. A First Time for Everything Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get hot! I ship malec waaaaay too hard. I could not stop writing this chapter so I've split it into 3 parts. Hope I do it justice!

Control yourself, Magnus had to remind himself. He was practically carrying Alec up the stairs to his loft, almost giddy with excitement. 

Magnus' breathing was laboured and it was all he could do not to rip Alec's clothes off right here in the hallway, for anyone to see. If he didn't get upstairs and into his loft now, there was a strong possibility he would push Alec down and take him, right then and there!

Pressing a kiss to Alec's soft, plump lips, Magnus felt his cock harden even further as he found his keys, jamming them into the lock. He flung the door open and swept Alec up into his arms, marvelling at the way the smaller man automatically wrapped his legs around his waist. A low growl of approval rumbled through his chest at the young man's trust in him.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, his brain shutting down completely. Of all the times he had imagined what it would be like, kissing a man, feeling strong hands on his body, lips against his skin, he had never imagined anything like this. 

Kicking the door closed behind him and sealing it with a locking spell, Magnus continued to press kisses to Alec's lips, cheek, jaw exploring the Shadowhunter with lips and tongue. 

Nipping along Alec's neck, grazing the soft skin there with his teeth. He carried Alec through his apartment to the bedroom, gripping his firm ass, already imagining what it would be like to sink his cock into that warm, tight hole. He almost came in his pants just from the visual.

Alec opened his eyes to look where they were going, head tipped to the side giving Magnus better access to this neck, lust fogging his brain. He couldn't think clearly through the feeling of Magnus' lips on his jaw, his throat, his collarbone. The feel of his strong hands gripping onto his ass.

It wasn't until Magnus placed him down on the bed and crawled over him that Alec's head cleared and he realized what was about to happen. He froze, staring up, fearfully, into Magnus' eyes making Magnus sit up and look at him.

Alec averted his gaze, not wanting the gorgeous Alpha to see the awkwardness and self-doubt that passed through him at that moment, silently cursing his inexperience, his fears.

Magnus saw the expression on his Shadowhunters face, it broke his heart. He remembered what Luke had told him, about the Institute's attitude towards homosexuality, about Alec's upbringing and realized that this was all probably new and confusing to the younger man.

Magnus hooked a finger under Alec's chin and brought his face up so that he could look him in the eye. 

"Sweetheart, please don't ever feel like you have to hide anything from me. Whatever you're feeling you can tell me, I'd never judge you. You're totally free to feel and say whatever you want here. You don't have to hide anymore, not with me" Magnus said, looking Alec in the eye, trying to define the look there. He realized what was wrong when Alec tried to look away again.

"Alexander, look at me," Magnus said, waiting for the Shadowhunter to meet his gaze. When he could see those beautiful blue eyes again, he took Alec's face in his hand, loving the way the younger man pressed his cheek into the touch.

"I would never want you to do anything your uncomfortable with," Magnus murmured, his eye's darting between Alec's, silently searching the Shadowhunters eyes, wanting to be sure he understood, to hear the truth of his words "please, don't feel like you have to do this for me, that I expect this of you. We can go at your pace. If this is happening too fast for you, if it's too soon..."

"No Magnus, it's not that. I want to! I want to so bad, it's just... I... It's just that I haven't... I've never... Done this before," Alec stuttered out, feeling embarrassed under the Alphas gaze "I don't know how..." He choked out, blushing crimson.

Magnus sat back on his heels and swept Alec up into his lap, covering his cheeks, forehead, nose in kisses, his heart swelling with pride that Alec had opened up to him. It made him want to protect the Shadowhunter, to shower him with the adoration he was sure Alec deserved. 

"Darling, if this is what you want then we will go slow, we'll do this together, as partners. I'm here with you every step of the way. I'm honoured that you want your first time to be with me. And you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of," Magnus whispered, his fingers brushing the blush on Alec's cheek.

Alec looked into the warlock's eyes and felt that overwhelming feeling of safety again. He knew at that moment, as he searched the Warlock's face, that Magnus meant every word he said. That realization had his stomach clenching, happiness radiating through every part of him.

"I want this Magnus, I want you. I want you to fuck me," Alec said, surprised when his voice came out steady, strong and sure. He took the hand that the warlock was holding to his face and placed it on his hip.

"No sweetheart, I won't fuck you, I'm going to make love to you," Magnus said, looking Alec in the eye, pressing his lips to Alec's once more. "But if anything doesn't feel right or makes you uncomfortable you have to tell me, okay?"

Alec nodded and moved a hand up to Magnus' face, pressing the palm of his hand to the strong jaw. His thumb automatically swept over the high cheekbone that he found so beautiful. "Yes," he said as that overwhelming feeling of trust and safety washed through him once again.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes one more time, wanting to be sure, what he saw there took his breath away. It was a mixture of trust and need, and that was all the permission he needed.


	6. A First Time for Everything Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluuuuufffy!!!!!

Laying Alec back on his huge bed, Magnus moved up alongside him, drawing his shadowhunter into a long slow kiss, parting Alec's lips with his tongue and exploring his mouth with slow sensual strokes that soon had them both breathing hard. He moved his hand to Alec's waist, pulling him in closer, pressing into his body and deepening the kiss.

Alec moaned into Magnus' mouth. Every sensation was new and yet the lips pressed against his felt like coming home, the tongue exploring his mouth sent shock waves through his entire body. 

The need to be joined with Magnus, to have skin to skin contact was overwhelming but Alec didn't know how to ask for it. How was he supposed to convey what he wanted? His hand started moving of its own volition, reaching out to fist into Magnus shirt, gripping on for dear life.

Magnus understood, he knew exactly what Alec needed. He moved his hand under Alec's shirt, exploring the tight muscles of his stomach.

"Is this what you want sweetheart?" Magnus asked as his mouth swept down Alec's strong jaw feathering him with kisses while his hand moved around under the shirt, to grip Alec's hip, pressing their body's closer.

"Yes," Alec gasped out like a prayer, embarrassed that his voice was so breathless and shaky. He never knew it could be like this. It was overwhelming, every touch, each light caress on his stomach and waist. The harder grip on his hip, the feel of Magnus' breath on the heated skin of his neck. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted this.

Alec tugged at the hem of Magnus' shirt just as the warlock did the same to his. Both of them broke away looking each other in the eye and burst out into a fit of giggles, collapsing into each other.

"What do you say we get rid of these clothes?" Magnus asked, grinning at the look of lust in Alec's eyes. Seeing Alec nod with a shy smile, he removed his own shirt and jeans first, then reached out to remove Alec's, pausing for a fraction of a second to check that it was okay. 

When Alec looked up at him with complete trust, Magnus tugged the Shadowhunters shirt off then removed his jeans leaving them both in their tight boxers.

Alec's body was a sight to behold. He knew that the shadowhunter would be muscular, but the baggy tops and ragged leather jackets Alec liked to wear swamped him. He had no idea Alec had been hiding all of this underneath. Rippling six-pack, taught pectoral muscles, bulging biceps, toned thighs and an ass so hard, Magnus wanted to bite it.

"You have a beautiful body Alexander, I can't believe you hide it away under those baggy, bulky clothes," Magnus said, smiling when he saw that that gorgeous pink flush spread to Alec's chest.

"I have a beautiful body?" Alec asked in disbelief. "There's nothing beautiful about this. I'm covered in scars and I'm too pale. Your perfect, and I'm just... This" he finished lamely, staring down at his hands, covered in scars that no Iratze had ever been able to erase.

Magnus' body was different than what Alec had been expecting, he'd thought the warlock quite lean maybe even thin. But the Alphas body was corded with muscle, defined six-pack and a deep v that lead under the waistband of his tight boxers. And the most perfect shade of golden brown skin. Perfection!

"Never. Be. Ashamed. Of. This. Body. Sweetheart," Magnus said, punctuating each word with a kiss to a different scar or rune on Alec's chest, stomach and shoulders. "You are beautiful, and every scar you have just proves that you have survived something. This is the body of a warrior and there's nothing for you to be ashamed of," he whispered against Alec's skin.

Alec snorted. He knew there was nothing special about his scars. They were just an ugly reminder of his weaknesses.

"You don't believe me?" Magnus asked, the challenge clear in his tone. He brought Alec's hand down to his straining, rock hard cock. "Do you believe this?" He asked with a smirk as Alec's eyes went wide.

"So big," Alec whispered, feeling his own painfully hard cock jump in his pants. Seeing the barely contained lust in Magnus' eyes he no longer felt shy or unsure. 

Alec wound his hands into the warlock's hair and pulled his head down, slamming his lips against Magnus' in a passionate, clashing kiss."Take me" he moaned as he felt Magnus grip his ass, pulling him closer and grinding their cocks together.

Magnus could hold himself back no longer. He pushed Alec back down on to the mattress and trailed hot, fevered kisses down his chest and over his stomach. 

Taking hold of the waistband of Alec's boxers, Magnus looked up to be sure and saw him nod, biting his plump lower lip as he raised his hips slightly so he could pull the boxers down. He lifted them up over the Shadowhunters hard dick and removed them completely.

Alec gasped when Magnus took the head of his cock into that sinfully gorgeous mouth, fisting his hands into the sheets as Magnus' tongue circled the head once, twice, three times before sinking slowly down to take his entire cock into his mouth. 

Alec could feel the tip hit the back of the warlock's throat and it was heaven. He looked down, watching Magnus draw it back out of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks for suction then quickly plunging back down on it, his glowing cat eyes not leaving Alec's for a second. It was honestly one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

Magnus had his eyes locked onto those breathtaking blue eyes and smiled around Alec's dick, seeing the blown pupils, filled with lust. He hummed with pleasure as he watched his Shadowhunter gasp out his name. 

Pulling up off the Nephilim's cock, Magnus licked up the vein on the underside circling the tip again before dipping his tongue into the slit at the top, tasting the drops of pre-cum.

Alec could barely breathe from the pleasure. How could he have missed out on this? The feeling of Magnus' hot mouth on his dick was driving him insane. All he could do was gasp Magnus' name over and over again. 

Alec felt the warlock's hand brush against his ass and looked down to see what the other man was doing. He realized the Alpha was asking permission to take things further.

"Yes," Alec breathed "Magnus I want you, I need you inside me, now" he gasped out, a shiver running down his spine as his breath stuttered in his chest.

"I know sweetheart," Magnus said. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up removing his boxers and reached into the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube.

 "I will be inside you soon, but I need to prepare you first. It can be a little bit painful at first, especially the first time," Magnus said moving back onto the bed and situating himself between Alec's legs. "So I need to get you ready for me."

"Okay," Alec whispered staring at Magnus' cock. He'd heard that Alpha's where always a little larger than most but nothing had prepared him for the warlock's size. If Magnus was smaller than nine or ten inches, Alec was glitter farting pixie.

Seeing the look on Alec's face, Magnus placed his hand on the shadowhunter's chest, right above his heart. "We can stop any time you want, Darling," he said, leaning forward to caress the younger man's face, to kiss the tip of Alec's nose.

"Magnus, I know that you would never hurt me," Alec said wrapping his arms around his lover's neck "I want this and I trust you, completely. You make me feel safe and wanted, cherished," he breathed.

That was all Magnus needed to hear. He pressed his lips to Alec's before moving back down the bed, trailing kisses down Alec's body as he went, running his tongue down Alec's hip and pressing soft kisses into his toned thighs.

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus' tongue press up against his entrance. He was already panting from the soft kisses and hot wet Licks of the warlock's tongue. This was something else though! He moaned out Magnus' name as the warlock continued licking, grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. "Yes, Magnus, yes," he choked out, suddenly feeling desperate.

Magnus poured out a liberal amount of the slippery lube onto his hand and coated his fingers and palms. Wrapping one hand around Alec's cock he started pumping the long hard shaft, wanting this to be pleasurable for him. Making sure to coat Alec's entrance, he gently pushed his pinky finger inside, starting out small.

Alec whimpered, the contrast was bizarre. On one hand, Magnus' hand on his cock was like magic, the pleasure was unbelievable. But the finger entering him was like fire. He was trying to adjust and reached down to grab Magnus' wrist but the warlock seemed happy to wait as he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Try and relax your muscles, Darling, take deep breaths," Magnus said, trying to coach Alec through the pain, pumping the shadowhunter's shaft a few more times. "I promise, once you get used to it, the pleasure will be immense," he said.

Hearing Magnus' soothing tone, Alec felt himself relax around the finger inside of him. "More" he gasped knowing he could take it, the word drawing out into a moan as Magnus started moving the slippery finger in and out of him. It still hurt a little, but his Warlock's hand on his cock was distracting him from the pain.

Magnus continued to stretch Alec out slowly, increasing the pressure and speed interspersed with steady rhythmic pumps of Alec's hard dick, slowly adding more fingers as he felt his lover opening up for him. Wincing every time the smaller man whimpered, and feeling his cock twitch every time he moaned with pleasure.

Alec felt like he was losing his mind. It had hurt at first, a lot! But the pain soon turned to pleasure as he felt himself opening up for the Alpha. It was a heady feeling, the most intense pleasure mixed with short bursts of intense pain.

"Magnus... I... Need... I need more... I need you" Alec gasped out breathlessly, needing to feel Magnus inside him desperately. The need for a connection with another person, with Magnus, was overwhelming, it was more than he had ever hoped for, something he hadn't dared dream of.

"I know sweetheart, I know," Magnus whispered, breathing hard. He knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside Alec. Watching his Shadowhunter losing himself to the pleasure was beyond anything Magnus had ever seen, ever experienced. He could watch this beautiful man fall apart for the rest of his life if he were allowed to. 

"I can feel how ready you are for me, sweetheart. But you have to tell me if it's too much, okay?" Magnus asked, removing his fingers. The need to protect Alec was overwhelming, the desperate need to make him happy, to bring him pleasure and keep him safe was all-consuming. As confusing as it was, it was undeniable.

"Yes, yes I promise," Alec gasped out desperately. He felt the tip of Magnus' cock at his entrance and braced himself grabbing on to Magnus' shoulders as he felt his warlock slowly enter him, a fraction of an inch at a time. 

It took Alec's breath away and made him want to scream at the same time. "Magnus... Magnus," he panted as the Alpha pushed further into him, slowly, giving him time to adjust.

"I know sweetheart, you're doing so well, so well," Magnus managed to gasp out, peppering his lover's face and neck with kisses. He didn't know how he was able to hold back, his Shadowhunter was so tight, and he was only halfway in!

Magnus bent his head, taking one of Alec's nipples into his mouth, trying to distract himself. He could feel Alec's muscle's simultaneously clamping down on his dick and opening up to adjust to the intrusion. It almost made him see stars.

Magnus sucked Alec's nipple harder, slightly biting down on it... and it must have distracted Alec too because suddenly the resistance was gone and he almost sank straight into him.

"OH, THE ANGEL," Alec screamed as he felt himself finally relax, felt his body accept Magnus fully. One minute the pain was unbelievable, the next he felt the Alpha bite down on his nipple... And the pain/pleasure of it just loosened something inside him. He lay there panting as his warlock came fully inside him, feeling Magnus' hips pressed flush against him.

Something Alec had been holding inside himself, for so long just snapped. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but didn't move to brush them away, he knew there was no need, that Magnus wouldn't judge him for it. He didn't know how but felt it in the marrow of his bones.

Magnus stopped moving altogether. He looked down, straight into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the tears there, saw the look on Alec's face and felt his heart break for this lost, lonely, brave, incredible man.

"Oh, my darling," Magnus murmured, bending to kiss the tears away, feeling his own mingling with them. He kissed every part of his lovers face he could reach, making Alec let out out a shaky laugh 

"Are you okay, my love?" Magnus asked, resting his forehead against Alec's, wanting to make everything okay for this wonderful man he was quickly falling for.

"Yes, Magnus. I just never thought I'd have this, then you come along and its like you're offering me the world. I never thought I could want anyone as much as I want you," Alec said, gently caressing his Warlock's cheek.

"I'm yours as long as you want me, Darling," Magnus said, leaning down to whisper the words in Alec's ear. He took Alec's earlobe into his mouth sucking it for a second before gently clamping down on it with his teeth, eliciting a low, drawn-out moan from Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered.

"Yes, my love?" Magnus asked.

"Fuck me," Alec begged, drawing Magnus' earlobe into his own mouth and biting down on it, the way he'd just felt his Warlock do to him. Causing the Alpha to growl deep in his chest with pleasure.

"Yes, my love," Magnus replied. He slowly moved his hips back, withdrawing slightly from Alec's body and pushing back in, slowly, shallowly thrusting in and out of his tight lover, giving Alec a chance to get used to the movement, before starting up a steady rhythm.

Alec felt a twinge of pain with the first couple of shallow thrusts, gasping out, digging his nails into Magnus' back until the movement became more rhythmic, deeper. Then he felt Magnus' dick hit a spot inside of him and the gasps turned into long, drawn-out moans.

 Each time the Alpha pushed back inside of him, his cock hit the spot, again and again, a part of him Alec didn't even know existed. "Magnus, what... Oh my god, Magnus, what is it?" He moaned, his breath catching at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through every part of him.

Magnus knew the second he'd hit Alec's prostate, hearing the Shadowhunters painful gasps turn into deep moans. It had him speeding up, grinning as he looked down and saw the look of Ecstasy on Alec's face, feeling his own pleasure pick up. Alec wasn't the only one moaning.

"That's. Your. Prostate. Sweetheart" Magnus groaned, punctuating each word with a deep thrust, knowing that each time he hit that spot, it would send Alec on his way to his release. 

"It's what I meant when I said the pleasure would feel immense," Magnus said, pushing deeper into the Shadowhunters tight gorgeous body, speeding up as his own pleasure rocketed through him, at the tight feeling and the desperate, beautiful moans escaping Alec's lips.

Alec felt as if his whole body was on fire. Not from pain but from the deep, burning pleasure. His fingers and toes were tingling, his eyes screwed shut, mouth dry and stomach tight. 

Alec's legs wrapped around Magnus' waist of their own volition, trying to draw the Warlock in closer. His lungs were straining for breath. He could feel it coming, anticipating that moment of perfect bliss he had felt by himself before. He knew it was coming but never wanted it to end. "Magnus... I... I'm..." 

"I know my Darling, me too," Magnus groundout. Alec's perfect body was about to send him over the edge, but he didn't want it to end. "Open your eyes and look at me sweetheart, I want us to go together," he whispered into his Shadowhunters ear.

Alec's eyes snapped open and locked onto his Warlock's, the Warlock he was quickly falling for. 

Bright, intense blue, meeting glowing golden green. 

They both released at the same time, their worlds exploding with a bright, blinding light. Heads pounding and bodies shaking. Alec screaming, Magnus grunting. Alec's cock exploded all over his own stomach and chest as Magnus came deep inside his body.

Magnus leaned down, crushing his lips to Alec's, not giving a fuck about mess now spreading across his own chest as he collapsed on top of Alec, both of them breathing hard, gasping for air. They just lay there staring into each other's eyes, glowing in a post-sex haze.

Magnus looked down between them and saw the mess. "Shower?" He asked, Levering himself up on his elbows.

"Mmmhhhmmm" Alec murmured sleepily.

Magnus just chuckled as he bent down to kiss the Shadowhunters forehead. He slowly pulled out of his lover, making  Alec wince. "I know," he murmured, standing up and scooping Alec up, carrying him in his arms and cradling him to his chest, to the bathroom.

They quickly cleaned up in a lukewarm shower, Alec slightly wincing again as Magnus gently scrubbed him down. Wrapped in fluffy towels, they stumbled to the bed. Magnus clicked his fingers, magically remaking the bed with fresh Egyptian cotton sheets. 

They both collapsed gratefully into it, automatically rolling together so that Magnus was the big spoon, Alec the little. And for the first time ever, with his Warlock pressed flush against his back, and his arms wrapped around him, Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Alec's first time to be amazing hopefully you've enjoyed it


	7. A First Time for Everything Pt3

 

_Alec hears a shuffling, scraping sound come from behind him. He spins around into a low, defensive crouch, perching on the balls of his feet. He doesn't think about the dagger at his waist, just brings his hands up in front of him, palms facing outwards._

_His heart hammers in his chest for a second as his eyes scan the dark room. He finally realizes where he is as he takes it all in with his heightened, perfect vision. The realization stops him dead. A cold sweat descends upon him and his heart starts beating double time. No! Not here, please not here! he thinks to himself._

_He looks around again knowing she's there and catches a movement in his peripheral vision She walks out from behind one of the basement's support pillars, sneering at him as she sees him straighten up._

_She doesn't miss the movement as he surreptitiously tries to wipe his sweaty palms on the pants of his Shadowhunter gear._

_"I warned you what would happen didn't I, Alec?" She sneers at him as she moves forward with lightning speed, clamping a hand down hard on his wrist. A small confused part of his brain registers that she doesn't tower over him anymore. Why are they the same height now? He wonders_.

_"Maybe you need to spend some more time with sneaky Pete, see the consequences of your actions again up close? Maybe we can find you a nice matching dress, is that what you want Alec?" She screams at him dragging him towards the stairs..._

Magnus' eyes blinked lazily open, a smile already ghosting his lips. He could feel Alec moving around in the cage of his arms. Hmm, my little Shadowhunter is ready for round two, is he? he wondered to himself.

Magnus closed his eyes again, feeling Alec's body twist in his arms, inhaling the scent of... Fear. Magnus' eyes snapped open as he flicked the lamp on with a click of his fingers. He blinked down at the thrashing, trembling body laying there whimpering.

"No mommy please no, not again. I didn't mean to. Please, I'll be a good boy mommy, please"

Alec's cry in his sleep broke Magnus' heart and lit a deep rage in him simultaneously. Shit! Shit shit shit! He was having a nightmare Magnus realized. He grabbed Alec's wrist to stop the hand from crashing out, trying to shake his Shadowhunter awake.

"Alexander," Magnus shouted, trying to get through to the shaking sobbing man in his arms. "Alexander, wake up sweetheart, you're having a nightmare, wake up!" He shouted again.

Alec's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice shouting in his ear. His entire body stiffened as he lay there, ramrod straight. He started trembling violently when he felt the hand clamped around his wrist, letting out a broken, low sob before he realized where he was. 

Alec inhaled the Alpha scent wrapped around him and looked up into worried heartbroken gold green eyes of the Warlock that was holding him.

Alec collapsed into Magnus' tight embrace, great heaving sobs racking his chest. He could barely breathe as all of the memories and pain crashed through him. It was too much. Why? Why did this have to happen after the best, most wonderful experience of his life? His past wrecked everything!

"Its okay my Darling, let it all out," Magnus murmured "You're safe, my love. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, injecting a small amount of Alpha into his voice. Not enough to scare his Shadowhunter, just enough to reassure him. It seemed to help as he felt Alec's trembling calm slightly, feeling his heartbeat slow down in the chest pressed against his own.

Alec could hear the Alpha tone in Magnus' voice. Oddly enough it was working to calm him. His head was pounding with a dull ache, but he listened to the soothing voice, felt Magnus' hands rub slow reassuring circles into his back with the hand that wasn't curled around him protectively.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?" Magnus asked, looking down at his lover. He saw Alec shudder and knew it was the last thing he wanted to do. He also knew that Alec needed to talk things through.

"I had a meeting with Lucian Greymark the other day" Magnus started out cautiously, taking the lead when Alec didn't speak. 

"He was telling me about the institute, the problems that the Downworlders have been having with its leaders. He also told me about the Circle, and about you. He told me about some of the things you went through at the hands of your mother. Is that what you were dreaming about, my love?" Magnus asked, barely managing to contain the rage he felt at the mere thought of Maryse Lightwood.

Alec shuddered. Magnus knew about his past? He didn't understand, if Magnus knew, why did he want him around?

Why would he bring me to his home, make love to me and let me stay here with him when he knows how weak I am? Alec couldn't help wondering.

"I don't... Why? Why do you want me here when I'm so weak...?" Alec asked, his eyebrows mashed into a confused line. "I'm nothing, you could have anyone you want. Why me? Don't you have a mate, Magnus?" Alec asked him, knowing he should have already asked, not wanting to know the answer but needing to hear it anyway.

"Don't you ever say anything like that ever again Alexander," Magnus practically snarled at Alec, causing him to flinch. 

"You're amazing and strong and beautiful, and you bring a light into my life I didn't even know I needed," Magnus said, softening his tone, not wanting to scare his shadowhunter.

"And to answer your question, no Alexander, I don't have a mate," Magnus said, hearing the sad ache in his own voice.

"My father is the demon Asmodeus. He told me my future once, thinking he was granting me a great boon, he told me that I would be mated to the last male Omega," Magnus said, a tight smile ghosting his lips when he saw the look of confusion mingled with pity on Alec's face. 

"His future predictions are never wrong. I had been looking for my mate for almost a hundred years when he told me, It was the only time my father had ever made me happy. That was the last time I saw him. I searched for so long, portalled to every country I could to find my mate" Magnus said bitterly.

"What happened? Did you find him?" Alec whispered, not wanting to hear about the love of Magnus' life, the mate he must have lost, but wanting desperately to offer his Warlock even a fraction of the comfort Magnus was providing him.

"I finally tracked him down, the last living male Omega," Magnus said, his chest constricting at the memory, how happy he had been at the time, that his search was finally over. "I found him living in a remote village in the mountains of Tibet. An English man, a Shadowhunter, like you, and he was already an old man, living with the monks there." 

"Magnus, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Alec said, cupping Magnus' face to brush away the tear that was threatening to fall. for some reason, the admission was like a knife to his heart, for Magnus' pain... and his own.

"He wasn't my mate, sure, his scent was nice, as all Omega scents are. But it didn't call out to me, I didn't get the overwhelming urge to claim and protect him and my soul never recognized his. That was over two hundred years ago Alexander, so the answer is no, I don't have a mate and I never will," Magnus finished brokenly, leaning into Alec's touch, drawing comfort from it.

Tears were streaming down Alec's face. He had thought the worst thing he could have heard was Magnus talking about the mate that he had loved, dearly, and lost. But this? This was so much worse! This terrible, centuries-long loneliness, knowing that the other half of your soul was lost to you forever.

Alec had known that he would never find his mate, because he had chosen it, to live his life alone. But the yearning sound in Magnus' voice was heartbreaking. After searching for so long to have it snatched away so cruelly. 

The grief he felt for Magnus hit Alec in the gut like a physical pain, stealing his breath as it knifed through his abdomen. He fought through it to reach out to the Warlock and pull his head down, smothering the Alphas face in kisses.

"I'm so sorry Magnus," Alec whispered when he could breathe again, "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through," He said, holding the Warlock close to him and nuzzling into the Alpha's neck, inhaling his beautiful, breathtaking scent.

"Will you tell me what your nightmare was about sweetheart?" Magnus asked, stroking his fingers through Alec's short hair.

Alec froze for a second, then relaxed, inhaling the Alphas comforting scent again, where his nose was pressed into Magnus' neck, just above the Alphas scent glands. RAZIEL he smells good! Alec mused, trying to think through the pounding in his head.

"When I was a child, I told my mother about how much I liked one of the boys in my class. She dragged me down into the basement and beat me. She beat me so hard she broke two of my fingers" Alec shuddered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. 

"She took me down there every day for weeks, shouting and screaming at me over and over again, about how I liked girls, how boys don't love other boys, that it was forbidden," Alec sobbed, unable to hold back the tears.

Magnus pulled Alec closer, wrapping his body around his Shadowhunter, wishing he could strip every painful memory from the inside of Alec's head. He held him close until Alec's cries abated and his trembling stilled.

"The beatings hurt, but the Iratze' she used to use to heal me were worse. She had to do it over and over again, my skin wouldn't hold the rune without an angelic rune to anchor it. It was like taking a red-hot poker and using it to burn the runes into my skin." 

"They still hurt a little, whenever I carve a new one, to this day. Clary thinks it is because I had my first ones so young, that's why they seem to hurt a little more than they do for my friends," Alec said.

"One day she stopped dragging me down there, I think that was when my father found out. He never beat me," Alec assured his Warlock when he felt him stiffen slightly. 

"He was just cold towards me from then on," Alec said, hating his father for being so cold to him. "He constantly pushed me to be a better man, strong, like a good Lightwood Alpha. He moved my training to another class to keep me away from the other boy." 

"That was the best thing he could have done for me. Jia Penhallow was my new trainer. And that was how I meat Clary and all the rest of the Circle members. My father never mentioned 'the incident' again" Alec finished, fresh tears falling down his face.

"And your mother?" Magnus growled, unable to keep his hatred for the woman from his voice.

"She took every opportunity she could to punish me for the smallest things. She never beat me again, probably at my father's insistence, but she found a much more effective way to beat me into submission," Alec stuttered.

Magnus' chest tightened, not wanting to hear the fresh horrors that had befallen his beautiful Shadowhunter. He vowed to himself then and there that he would make Maryse Lightwood pay for every scar, every memory and tear she had inflicted on the amazing man in his arms.

"There was a shadowhunter at the institute by the name of Peter Washburn. He'd been caught sleeping with another man by Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine pinned Peter down and burned a rune into the back of his neck, binding him to the institute's kitchen," Alec said.

"He couldn't leave that room, no matter how hard he tried and he couldn't remove the rune, he tried everything. The adults made him wear dresses and called him sneaky Pete the kitchen bitch, for sneaking around with men," Alec continued when Magnus stayed silent, shaking against him.

"They would beat Peter whenever they felt like it. He was kept a prisoner in the Institute for thirteen years. Thirteen years of hell. Constant beatings, physical and mental torture, he was a broken, shattered shell of a man in the end," Alec shuddered just thinking about the poor wretched soul, his friend.

"Any time my mother would catch me looking at or talking to another boy too long she would drag me off to the kitchens and make me sit there watching Peter for hours at a time. She used to tell me if anyone found out I was gay she would bind me to the kitchens and give me to Sneaky Pete," Alec said, shaking at how scared he was that first time, before he realized that Peter would never hurt him. Fear was a powerful weapon to use on a nine-year-old's mind.

"She said that she would let the adults beat me and let Peter do whatever he wanted with me, like she thought he was some kind of pervert. I don't think she even realized that there was nothing left in Peter Washburn that wanted anything other than to die," Alec finished, his face dry, having cried himself out.

"One day Alexander Lightwood, I'm going to end that bitch for everything she's ever done to you," Magnus breathed, he could feel the rage burning through him like fire, sparking on his hands along with the magic he so dearly wanted to use to slowly peel the skin... Alec's solid presence in his arms worked to stop his thoughts in their tracks.

Alec's childhood was worse than Magnus could have imagined. It was bad enough to beat a child, your own child! for something that was natural, was in his very nature. But to convince him that this was the world he lived in, that everyone thought like this was preposterous. 

To convince him that this was the vile future he would endure for being what the angel had made him to be was beyond cruel. It was unforgivable.

"She's an evil bitch, so wrong on so many levels. No wonder you were so terrified. Do you see how wrong she was to treat you like that sweetheart? Do you know there's nothing wrong with being who you are?" Magnus asked, tipping Alec's head back so he could look his Shadowhunter in the eye.

"Yes, my love," Alec said, smiling when he saw Magnus' eyes glow and felt the stutter in his heartbeat where they were pressed chest to chest, when he used the endearment. For some reason he couldn't explain, the words felt right in his mouth.

 "Clary and the other Circle members helped me see how crazy my mother is. They showed me that I had nothing to be ashamed of, that I was loved and accepted. That there's nothing wrong with me," Alec said, his voice strong. He owed everything to his friends, especially his Parabatai.

"Good, because every single inch of you is perfect," Magnus said drawing Alec in tight and kissing the top of his head. something was bugging him though, about what Alec had said.

"Darling?" Magnus whispered

"Mmhhmmm" Alec replied around a huge yawn, emotionally and physically drained. His head was pounding, probably a hangover setting in, he thought.

"You said there  _was_  a man called Sneaky Pete, who your mother used to send you to. What happened to him?" Magnus asked curiously

"Clary came looking for me one day, finding me sitting crying in the corner of the kitchen. Only the adults knew about Peter, the kitchens were off limits to the children there. She was shocked when she met him. I explained to her who he was and why I was there. That was the day she created her first rune. She said it just floated in front of her eyes" Alec said in a tired voice. 

"She walked right up to him with her stele and carved it into the back of his neck. It was a breaking rune. It tore right through the binding rune Valentine had placed there all those years before. We snuck him out of the institute and he escaped. None of us heard from him again," Alec said, yawning loudly. 

"Valentine knows she can draw powerful runes, but he doesn't know she can create them. Jia Penhallow made sure of that. He never figured out how Peter escaped and that was the day Clary and I became parabatai" Alec mumbled before sleep claimed him.

Magnus was stunned. His shadowhunter really was something else! 

"Sleep now my darling, we still have plenty of time until the sun comes up," Magnus whispered to Alec.

But Alec was already asleep. Despite the pounding in his head and the dull ache in the pit of his stomach, Alec hadn't felt this light and free in a long time.

 

 

 


	8. Promises and Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself rn!

 

As Alec drifted up into consciousness he was aware of three things.

He was insanely giddy with happiness... Magnus.

His head was still pounding and his stomach was still aching.

Something wet and rough was scraping at his closed eyelids and something furry was poking at his mouth.

Alec opened his eyes and looked up into two small orange eyes, the pupils vertical. Orange? Huh? What happened to the green gold? he wondered, staring into them before his foggy brain started working. 

That was when Alec realized the warm weight pressed into his chest wasn't Magnus' arm. There was a big fat ginger tabby sat on his chest, he didn't know where it had come from but it was trying to lick his eyelids open and kept pawing at his mouth.

Tentatively, Alec reached up a hand and scratched the cat behind the ears. The creature pushed its small furry head into his palm for a few seconds, purring loudly, until it decided to go back to pawing at his lips.

"Are you hungry boy?" Alec whispered. He felt Magnus stir next to him and got that happy, giddy, excited feeling again. He leaned over to press a kiss to Magnus' forehead, dislodging the cat in the process, then without waking him slid out of the bed. He found his boxers on the floor and shuffled off to go find food for the cat and a cup of tea for himself.

The rest of his friends thought he was a heathen for drinking tea in the morning, all of them staunch coffee drinker's but he couldn't function without a morning brew. He padded out through the bedroom door, following the cat into... a Victorian drawing room?

He looked around, confused as hell. Does Magnus live with his mother? He wondered, trying to think back to last night, had they come through here? He couldn't remember any details soaking into the lust filled fog that had surrounded his head. 

He moved to open the heavy floral drapes at the window and instantly cursed himself as the light blasting through the windows stabbed him in the eyeballs.

After his eyes had adjusted, he could make out an industrial looking block of buildings spreading up and down the street in from of him. He looked around again before spotting another door and opening it for the cat, walked out into a hallway. 

He followed the cat into a huge pristine white kitchen. Everything sparkling. White ultra modern cabinets, floor, walls, ceiling. Even the sleek, expensive looking appliances are white.

Alec just stood there staring. Old lady living room and modern, minimalist kitchen? Magnus was a mass of contradictions.

He started rifling through cupboards looking for something to give the cat and found several cans of food with pictures of cats on them. 

Not sure how much to give it, he opted for an entire can, dumping the contents out onto a plate and putting it down for the cat who fell on it like someone was going to steal it from him.

Opening another cupboard he found a box of Twinnings English breakfast tea and flicked the kettle on. Hunting up a cup and some milk. 

He was just lifting the steaming cup for a drink when he felt two arms come around his waist as Magnus' head propped itself on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Good morning, my love," Magnus murmured in Alec's ear before trailing kisses down the side of his neck making Alec giggle. The sound was beautiful. "I see you've met chairman meow," he said indicating his cat, gobbling its food down.

Alec twisted round in the cage of Magnus' arms to place a long slow kiss on his Warlock's lips. 

"Good morning," Alec said a little breathlessly, looking into the gorgeous gold green eyes of his... lover? His boyfriend? His Alpha? What was he supposed to call him? He hadn't exactly done any of this before. 

"His tongue met my eyelids if that's what you meant," Alec said, shrugging the confusing questions of and receiving a chuckle from Magnus.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Magnus asked, stealing a swig from Alec's cup before pressing a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead. 

Alec could smell that gorgeous Alpha scent again, stronger today, much much stronger. It made him want to lick the Warlock's neck and rub up against his body. But he restrained himself, with a monumental effort.

"Apart from the massive hangover? Amazing," Alec said, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Magnus' neck before turning to drink his cooling tea.

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart?" Magnus asked his Shadowhunter, happily watching him swig his tea back in two big gulps. He saw the disappointed look on Alec's face and cursed himself for assuming Alec would be spending the day with him.

"Unfortunately I have training at 10," Alec said, looking at the big white clock on the wall. 8.30 shit. He should just make it back in time to shower and change before heading into training, but he would have to leave now. 

"But if it's okay with you, I'd like to come back tonight? For a movie and takeout? that is... You know... If you want to...?" Alec trailed off, unsure if Magnus would want him around for a second night.

"Yes, of course, I'd love that. I'd spend every night like that if I could, Darling," Magnus said quickly, reassuring the younger man when he heard the unsure tone. 

"Want me to portal you to the institute?" Magnus asked before scrapping the idea when he saw the look of panic on the Shadowhunters face. "Okay no portal," he said, holding his hands up.

"I think the walk to the subway will do me good anyway, clear my head a bit," Alec replied, shuffling off to get dressed. He didn't want to leave, but he knew his mother would hear about it if he cried off to spend the day with Magnus. 

Alec found his clothing in a heap by the bed and quickly got dressed, not wanting to draw the goodbye out.

Alec made his way out to the hallway and pressed a quick hard kiss to his Warlock's lips, with a quick  "see you tonight," he was out the door before the Alpha could see the look on his face at the thought of leaving. He ran down the stairs and was out the door in ten seconds flat  
.  
Hurrying up the street, Alec made it three blocks before he was suddenly on his knees, having buckled over from the stabbing pains in his lower abdomen. His head was pounding worse than it had since he had woken in the night, as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to the inside of it.

Alec saw a pair of shoes come into his line of sight, somebody was standing right in front of him. Just as he was lifting his head up to see who it was, he felt a sharp, blinding pain as something struck the back of his head. 

Everything. Went. Black...

 **

Alec came too when something crashed into his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Alec screamed as the pain rang through his head. There was pain everywhere. His head, his face, his lower abdomen. All of it was in agony. He just lay there, trying to breathe through it, bewildered. What the fuck was going on?

Something crashed into Alec's face again, snapping his head back and splitting his cheek open just below his right eye, he hadn't even seen it coming, confused as he was. 

The blinding pain of a shattered cheekbone knifed through Alec's head making him want to puke. He recoiled hard, throwing himself back hard enough to smack his head into the wall behind him and knock himself out.

 **

"Wake up!" 

 Alec heard someone shout just before another explosion of pain ripped through him.

His hand! His hand was on fire. Alec screamed as a heavy combat boot stamped down on his hand a second time. He felt a few of the bones shatter, and this time his stomach did rebel, as if it could expel all the pain from his body. 

Alec couldn't stop himself from retching, bile burning up his throat from his empty stomach.

"I warned you what would happen," 

The words floated down into Alec's brain. As soft as a feather.

I warned you what would happen. I warned you what would happen. I warned you what would happen.

The words raced through Alec's head. Chasing after one another. She had whispered them close to his ear but she might as well have screamed them at him. He tried to look at her with his one good eye but she moved away.

"There I am, sat in my office, minding my own business, when I receive a knock on the door,"  Maryse Lightwood said, staring down at the disappointment she had the misfortune of calling her son. 

"Imagine my surprise when in walks Sebastian, weaving some tale about how he spotted my son, walking out of a club, draped all over mother man," Maryse said, "He kindly offered to go back to the address he followed you to and fetch you for..."

Alec stopped listening to her rant, letting that icy tone she reserved just for him wash over him without hearing the words, with a sort of cold detachment. His body might have been in agony but his brain had gone numb, had switched itself off.

"...even listening to me! You are no son of mine! Sebastian can have you" Alec heard her scream just before her boot landed in his side. He felt three of his ribs go before he blacked out again.

**

Pain.

That was all Alec could think of as his eyes fluttered open. Correction, his eye. Only one of them would open.

You are no son of mine.

Draped all over another man.

Sebastian can have you.

The snippets of his mother's rant fluttered through his foggy brain, trying to tell him something. He just lay there, tears rolling out of his good eye, confused and in agony as he tried to remember what had happened.

Sebastian can have you.

The thought snapped him out of it. Sebastian had done this to him. Knocked him out and dragged him back here to his mother.

Where am I? He thought, lifting his head up from the cold concrete he was lying on, trying to look around, trying to get his bearings. The basement of the institute. He'd know this room anywhere.

He sat up, groaning and realized two things. He was alone, thank the angel, and his leg was chained to one of the support pillars. She'd chained him up. Like a dog! 

He looked around again, hoping to see something that would help him get the chain off his leg. Pain knifed through his head with every movement but he needed to find something, some way of getting out of there.

But there was nothing. Shit! He thought, scratching absentmindedly at his neck. He needed to move, they could be back at any moment. His stele! 

He used his good hand, trying to rifle through his pockets but he knew it was pointless. Neither of them would have left him with anything useful.

He used his good hand to push himself to his knees, then clung onto the pillar, dragging himself up onto his feet. He tried to pull his leg back, yanking as hard as he could at the chain but with only one hand to support him he lost his balance and fell back. 

He tried to twist his body round to stop himself, but it didn't want to cooperate with him and he felt his ankle twist as he crashed to the floor.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he screamed as his entire body erupted in agony, tears springing to his eyes.

He twisted himself up and leaned back against the pillar, hissing at the pain ripping through his ribs. He focused on his body, taking stock of his injuries. 

Shattered cheekbone, broken fingers, cracked ribs, twisted ankle. There was a network of bruises up and down his arms and hand, and probably other places too, if he bothered to look. He didn't even want to think about what his face must look like.

He also had a fever, his head was still pounding, his neck itching and the shooting pains in his abdomen where getting worse. But those were from before he had been taken. What was happening to him? he wondered as the worst pain yet knifed through his abdomen.

He curled in on himself, flopping down on his side and clutching at his stomach, wishing he could stop the pains there, they were worse than all the rest of it put together. And why was his neck so damned itchy? He realized he was scratching at it again, scratching it red-raw.

He wrapped his hand around his stomach again, gasping for air as another intense wave of pains crashed through him, taking his breath away. So this is how I'm going to die? He thought. Broken and alone on a cold concrete floor. He hated his mother then. Hated her with a passion.

He tried to imagine what his life would have been like with two loving, accepting parents. Imagined bringing Magnus home to meet them, his mother hugging his beautiful Warlock, his father shaking his hand.

But that wasn't his life. His father hated him and his mother had finally gone insane. He had always known she was a cold-hearted bitch. But this? This was insanity. Viciously beating your own child because of your own prejudiced, twisted views he was used too but throwing him on the mercy of a sick psychopath? it was unforgivable.

Alec thought of Magnus then, would he be worried? How long had he been down here? Would Magnus come looking for him? He wondered.

Come looking for him. 

Here at the Institute

The thought had him panicking like nothing else. What if Magnus came here and they caught him? He prayed to the angel that his Warlock would stay away. They could torture him, kill him even, he didn't care, as long as they left Magnus alone.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the crash several floors above his head at first, too busy worrying and fretting over Magnus' safety. He didn't realise that his ears were picking up sounds until he heard footsteps crashing down the stairs on the other side of the basement door.

He only had time for one thought before the door was flung open.

She's back...

 **

Clary was going insane, she was sure of it. She'd woken up briefly, in the middle of the night feeling Ill. It was kind of like the hangover she'd had the one time she and Izzy had snuck one of her father's many bottles of wine when she was fourteen. She had woken up the next day with a pounding head and a rolling stomach and hadn't touched a drop since.

So why was she feeling like this? When she had gotten up that morning it had been worse. And it had been getting worse all day. Coming and going. 

It had started out with a headache and a sort of sick feeling in her stomach, which had morphed into shooting pains in her abdomen. She had been feeling hotter and hotter all day. It had slowly gotten worse until she'd felt like she had a fever.

It had a stopped not long before the mission. Just the occasional pain in her face, hand and ribs And now she had this ridiculous itch on her neck. No matter how much she scratched and scratched she couldn't get rid of it.

"Jace!" Clary cried out as the stabbing pains in her abdomen had her doubled over "Jace," she screamed, collapsing on the ground of the filthy back ally she was standing in. 

Clary saw Jace flying down the ally, someone behind him. All of it was back. The headache, fever, pains, itching. It was unbearable.

"Clary, Its back again isn't it? I told you," Jace shouted, scooping her up in his arms, "I told you not to come, you aren't well enough," he said, turning to carry her back down the ally.

"Everyone else came, we needed every able body for the mission," Clary managed to gasp out. "Alec... Alec, Alec, Alec!" She screamed as the pains in her stomach almost had her blacking out, her Parabatai rune burning on her chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Clary heard someone ask. Robert Lightwood? She opened her eyes to confirm it was him, then slammed them shut again as the new aches she had started feeling intensified. She heard Jace describe her symptoms to Mr Lightwood, heard him gasp, almost choking.

"It can't be, its too soon, he must have done something to trigger it. We were supposed to have more time. We weren't supposed to do it like this!" Robert choked out, pacing the ally as the implications of Jace's words crashed through him. "I need to fix it. Now. Before it was too late."

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked, confusion evident in his tone at Robert's ranting and pacing, looking like his world was about to end. "Who triggered what?"

Clary could barely concentrate on what they were saying when she felt the parabatai rune on her chest burn white hot. "ALEC... Alec, we need to help him, please!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face, knowing there was something wrong. She needed to get to him, NOW!

"What is it, Clary? what about my son?" Robert cried, grabbing hold of her wrist in a death grip.

"Jace, put me down, now," Clary gasped out, relieved when he did as she asked. She snatched her stele out of her pocket and ripped the sleeve of her jacket up, activating the Iratze on her forearm. 

The pains in Clary's face, ribs, ankle and hand stopped immediately but her headache, fever, the itch on her neck and the gripping pains in her abdomen simply faded, slightly. 

Clary's head cleared enough for her to think straight. Thanking the angel, she stood up on wobbly legs and turned to the wall next to her.

"We need to get back to the Institute," Clary said as she started carving a portal into the wall with her stele, using her connection to Alec to track his whereabouts. 

Clary had thought Alec was still with Magnus so hadn't pried, wanting to give him some privacy, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he wasn't there in case someone noticed. She was cursing herself for it now, she should have realized the tingling in their Parabatai rune had nothing to do with his and Magnus'... activities.

"Alec is there, I think he's dying," Clary sobbed out. The portal appeared before them. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of Jace and Robert's hands and yanked them through the portal with her.

 

 


	9. Saved

 

Clary, Jace and Robert stumbled out of the portal and into the training room of the institute landing in a tangled heap.

"OMEGA!" Jace Yelped. He didn't need to look for Alec, he could smell him. The Alpha in him reacted automatically, his head whipping up at the scent in the air.

Clary stared at Jace in confusion, watching him scent the air. As a Beta, her sense of smell wasn't as good as an Alpha's.

Robert didn't.

"Where is he, Jace?" Robert choked out, grabbing Jace's shoulder and hauling him to his feet.

"Basement," Jace muttered inhaling the scent in the air again. It permeated everything, it was so strong! "You're an Alpha, Can't you smell it?" he asked Robert, confusion written all over his face.

"No, I can't," Robert replied quietly. "Jace, can you control yourself?" He asked, his voice dangerously low, staring into the younger man's eyes.

"Of course I can, I already have a mate. I'm not interested like that," Jace huffed out indignantly, scowling up at his friend's father.

"Good both of you go and find him, get ready to move him. Clary, make a portal down there, you need to take him to Takis and ask the waitress there for Magnus Bane's address" Robert barked out, not noticing the look that shot between Jace and Clary.  

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the only one that can help my son now that its started. Go! I'll meet you down there in two minutes, I need to fetch something. GO!" Robert shouted at them, taking off in the direction of his office.

Clary and Jace looked at each other for one second then took off in the opposite direction, flying down corridors and stairwells and finally crashing through the basement door. Clary retrieved her Witchlight from her pocked lifting her hand high to shine it into the corners. Jace didn't need the light, he hunted by scent.

"Over here! By the angel! You smell good Alec, you look like shit, but you smell dammed good," Jace choked out, laying eyes on Alec's battered form, trying to take in the multitude of injuries his friend had sustained.

The relief that thundered through Alec at the realization that it wasn't his mother returning, but his friends, here to rescue him was almost palpable."Thank the angel," Alec whispered, tears streaming down his face. 

They had come for him, they were going to save him. If Alec wasn't already lying down he would have collapsed, as the relief swept through his broken body.

Clary screamed when she saw Alec. He was covered in blood, every inch of his face, hands and arms covered in bruises. His cheek was split open and sunken in, the bone obviously broken. His eye swollen shut and his lips dry and cracked open. 

Clary saw that Alec's hand was destroyed where he cradled it to his chest and he was gasping for breath and wincing with each inhalation, making her suspect broken ribs. His left foot turned out at an odd angle.

Clary threw herself on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes as she took in the wrecked form of her Parabatai. She bent over him and started carving Iratze' onto every available inch of skin she could find, not trusting the one he already had to be enough.

 "Magnus, I need... Magnus," Alec grunted through his ripped lips. He wasn't going to die. He would be with Magnus soon. 

The need for his Warlock, consuming Alec, was like a physical ache that was punching him in the gut. It was a tangible, primal urge that had his body shaking. Whatever it was that was happing to him, he knew Magnus would help him.

"I know, I know. We're taking you to him now, I promise. I need you to visualise his building when we go through the portal, can you do that? Can you lead us to him?" Clary whispered to him.

"I'd crawl through the barren wasteland's of Edom to get to that man," Alec replied his voice surprisingly strong, making Clary smile.

Beside them, Jace was taking out a seraph blade, he brought it up and yelled "Ithuriel," setting it blazing and used it to cut through the chain around Alec's leg, making him whimper.

"Clary, you need to get that portal open," Robert shouted from the doorway of the basement rushing towards them. "There's not much time before the rest of them get back from the mission. Thank the angel nobody else is here. Take these," he said thrusting an envelope and a large blanket into her hands and turning to look at his son, as Clary started on the portal.

"What the fuck?" Robert roared, his face white when he saw Alec curled up on himself lying on the ground, battered almost beyond recognition, a chain being removed from his leg. A chain! He'd thought Alec was only presenting, that he had crawled down here to hide from the other inhabitants of the Institute. He certainly wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Robert shouted as he threw himself down next to Alec, his voice shaking with rage.

Alec lay there broken, in absolute agony, shaking, clawing at his neck with his good hand, sweating with a high fever. He felt like he was being sawn in half, and yet he just stared at his father. 

The look on Robert's face, his whole body shaking, his voice promising divine retribution on the person that had hurt his son. Alec just lay there staring.

"But you hate me," Alec said, looking up at his father. Confusion written all over his pain filled face.

"No son I love you, more than anything. But if they knew what you are you would suffer a fate worse than death. So I raised you to be a strong Alpha, gave you the best training, to be strong enough to survive this Institute," Robert said, crestfallen that Alec believed he hated him.

It was too much for Alec. Why was his father saying this? he couldn't make sense of the words he was hearing. He knew one thing though. It was too little, too late.

"IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Alec shrieked, years of pain, heartbreak, panic, fear of being a disappointment, fear of being found out, of knowing that his father hated him. All of it boiling up and spilling out, despite his screaming ribs.

"You should have protected me, not turned your back on me. Children need love, understanding, acceptance, not "The best training" You should have protected me from her," Alec shouted, wincing when his cracked ribs protested. 

"Maryse and Sebastian, that's who did this to me. You should have protected me from them," Alec said in a cold dead voice turning his face away from his father.

"They are taking you to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he will fix you, Alec. The instructions are in the envelope," Robert said in a broken voice.

Alec turned back to him to ask what he meant by "Fix him" Like a dog? But Robert was speaking again.

"You must have found your mate, slept with him, he must have triggered your presentation early. Don't worry though, the High Warlock can fix this," Robert said, oblivious to the three stares being aimed at him.

"He?" Alec whispered, eyes snapping up to his fathers, bright blue just like his and Izzy's. He didn't even register everything his father had said. All he had heard was his dad saying "He" and "Him" like it was an assumption. There was no judgment, no condemnation in his father's voice.

"Your mate was always going to be a male Alec, it's in your nature," Robert said, leaning down to kiss his son on the forehead. He stood up and backed away. "Go, I'll make sure nobody finds out," he said

Alec stared up at his dad, taking something out of his pocket and using it to spray the air. It smelled like Alpha. Like his father's scent, exactly the same as his father's Alpha scent.

Jace bent down and wrapped Alec in the big fluffy blanket Robert had brought, scooping him up in his arms, causing him to scream out.

"I'm sorry Alec, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can, we'll be there soon I promise," Jace said, a wince on his face "Are you ready?" he asked walking over to Clary, who grabbed Alec's good hand tightly.

"Yes, take me to Magnus," Alec whispered through the agony in every part of his body, tears rolling down his face at the pains ripping through his abdomen. He didn't even have the energy to scream.

And with that, they stepped through the portal.

Robert watched them go, the painful look on his face melting away to be replaced by a cold, hard mask of rage. 

"Time to get to work, they will pay for they did to my son," Robert swore to the angel. Taking out his stele and preparing his own portal. It was time for a trip to Idris.

 

 

 


	10. The Alpha and the Omega

 

Where is he? Magnus wondered, glancing up at the numberless stainless steel clock hands on the exposed red brick wall of his loft. It was nine o'clock already, Alec should have been there by now.

Magnus had gone for an open plan theme today, creating one huge space. The kitchen at one end, all stainless steel appliances and cement countertops. A huge sectional sofa of the softest black leather, a seventy-inch flat screen above a large open fire and low glass coffee table in the middle. And a huge, four post bed of black wrought iron by the far wall.

Magnus glanced at the massive cast iron claw foot tub in the corner, wondering if it was... too open plan? He looked around at the hundreds of lit candles, all shapes and sizes, the huge bouquets of roses, strategically placed on every available surface, the roaring open fire and grinned to himself. 

No, it was perfect, romantic!

A sudden pounding on the front door had Magnus' heart beating double time. Finally, he thought. He had secretly worried Alexander wouldn't come back after the mad dash he'd made to get out of the apartment that morning. But he was here now!

Magnus jumped to his feet, straightening his white snakeskin leather pants and checked the mirror as he walked past, ensuring his short-sleeved, deep v black T-shirt and the silver chains dangling from his neck were on straight. 

Grinning at the perfectly glittering spikes of his hair and expertly applied guyliner, Magnus stalked over and flung the door wide.

The scent hit him first, his eyes slamming shut, like he had walked into a wall. It clawed it's way up his nose, wrapping around his brain, addling his senses. It was the most potent, mouthwatering smell he'd ever come across.

Sandalwood, coffee beans, vanilla and underneath it all, pure omega. It caressed his soul with the lightest of touches, bringing on a full body shudder. Leaving him stunned as his brain was snarling MINE, MINE, MY MATE, MY OMEGA! At him.

Magnus opened his eyes to see Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale standing before him, Jace clutching a rolled up rug to his chest, clinging onto it for dear life.

Huh? Magnus didn't understand, where was the smell coming from? A low, demonic Alpha growl erupted from his chest. What the fuck was going on? Where was his Omega? Were they keeping the Omega from him?

"Magnus, we need your help," Clary said, almost shrinking back from the enraged looking Alpha, his eyes completely black. She would have if Alec weren't more important in that moment.

His Alphas scent had hit Alec like a ton of bricks. It stunned him, leaving him incoherent. That amazing smell, sandalwood, chocolate, star anise, Alpha. Magnus! Alpha, Alpha my Alpha! his brain was screaming, leaving no room for the words to escape his cracked lips.

Alec's need for Magnus at that moment was overwhelming. It brought a high pitched whining sound from his throat, tapering off into a whimper of pain as his body automatically tried to get to the warlock.

"Alpha?" Alec cried out, needing to get to Magnus.

"Alpha?" 

The sound of Alec's voice cut through the haze that had surrounded Magnus. Alexander! Alexander is my mate! Alexander is the Omega? His addled brain was screaming at him, even as his eyes sought out the mouth that the words had come from.

Magnus heard the sound again, a needy, desperate whine coming through the rug Jace had clutched to his chest. No, not a rug, a human burrito. Alec wrapped up in a blanket.

In the arms of another Alpha.

Magnus saw red as his vision clouded over. My Omega, must protect my Omega, his brain screamed at him as he snatched Alec from Jace's arms. He was halfway to the bed before his head cleared enough to register the screams of pain coming from the bundle in his arms.

"Alexander, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, please?" He asked desperately, his need to protect his Omega, was the only thing strong enough to overcome the need to claim Alec.

Magnus lay his Omega down gently, on the mattress and with a trembling hand, pulled the blanket back to look at Alec. He felt like his world had ended at the sight that greeted him. His Alexander, broken, bruised, dried blood on his split open cheek. The sight brought him to his knees.

Another low demonic Alpha growl erupted from Magnus as he suddenly flung himself in front of the bed, putting himself between Alec and the Alpha and Beta who had brought him here.

"Who did this to him? WHO DID THIS TO MY MATE?" Magnus screamed at Jace, who had moved to put himself between him and Clary, red magic dancing across his palms.

"Magnus?"Alec panted from his place on the bed "Please, it wasn't them, they saved me. Please Magnus what's happening to me? I'm so hot and it hurts so bad, the pain, IT HURTS!" he screamed out as a fresh wave of pains washed through his abdomen.

Magnus dropped to his knees next to the bed so he could look into Alec's eyes.

"Your presenting with your second gender sweetheart," Magnus whispered, brushing Alec's hair back to look him in the eye. 

"You're presenting as an omega. Remember when I told you how the old Shadowhunter in Tibet wasn't my mate? He wasn't, you are. You're my Omega darling. My mate," Magnus said as tears rolled down face.

Alec was confused. How could he be an Omega? male Omega's don't even exist anymore. He knew Magnus was his mate. Knew it on a soul-deep, molecular level. But Omega? Him?

"How?" Alec gasped out. "I don't understand..." Confused was an understatement!

"The envelope," Clary said, moving to give it to the warlock. "Robert Lightwood, Alec's father, he knew. He told me to give you this" she said placing it in his hand and backing away at the look he was aiming at Jace, who had moved with her, trying to block her from the warlock.

Magnus looked down at the envelope in his hands and placed it down on the bed next to Alec.

"I need to take a look at you first sweetheart," Magnus said gently to his Shadowhunter. "Can I take your clothes off Darling? I need to look at your injuries to asses the damage," he said as calmly as he could, a fresh wave of anger sweeping through him.

Alec simply nodded as he looked up into Magnus' eyes, seeing the love and the pain there.

"Jace, I need you to stay in that corner," Magnus ground out through gritted teeth. "You might be mated already but I can't let you near my Omega while he's unclaimed." 

If Magnus had his way, he wouldn't have the other Alpha in the building, but he could tell by the look on his Alec's face that he needed Clary right now. And he knew Jace wouldn't leave his mate alone with an enraged, half demon Alpha.

With a click of the warlock's fingers Alec's clothes disappeared leaving him in only his boxers. He wasn't even embarrassed at the fact that his Parabatai and her mate were in the room with them, he was in too much pain.

"This was your mother's doing, wasn't it?" Magnus snarled, almost losing it when he finally saw the extent of Alec's injuries. "I swear to all the demons and angels, I'm going to rip her fucking spine out" he raged.

Magnus' beautiful Omega's cheekbone was shattered, his chest a mass of deep purple bruises above cracked ribs, his hand a shattered lump, ankle black and so swollen his foot was turned out at an odd angle.

Magnus could see a few Iratze' sinking into his mate's skin but it wasn't enough. He needed to speed things up. He lay his hands over Alec's face, hands glowing with a soothing blue light, deciding to heal the worst looking injury first. Without being able to open it, he couldn't be sure none of the fragments of bone had gotten into his lover's beautiful blue eye.

Clary watched the Warlock work methodically over her Parabatai's injuries. She saw Alec breathing easier, deeper when his ribs were healed, his fingers twitching as his hand was fixed. She saw him moving his foot gingerly as the swelling left his ankle. She saw Magnus slump over Alec's side as he finished, exhausted.

Clary saw Alec's fixed hand coming up to stroke through the glittering spikes.

Clary walked over to the couple and lifted to covers up to Alec's chin, kissing him on the forehead, then wordlessly moved to Magnus' side and took his hand, silently offering her energy. He took it gratefully, just enough for him to stand and undress, climbing into the bed with his exhausted Omega.

"We'll be back soon Magnus," Clary told him, noticing Alec had already fallen into a deep sleep "we'll bring takeout from Takis," she said leaning down to kiss his forehead too, smiling when he looked up surprised.

"You're his mate," was all she said by way of explanation, walking over to take Jace's hand and lead him out the front door.

Magnus gathered the sleeping Omega in his arms, nuzzling into the newly developed scent glands in Alec's neck. He inhaled the amazing, delicious scent there, to reassure himself that his mate was here safe with him and fell into a deep sleep, wrapped protectively around his lover's overheated body.

A smile graced Magnus' face as he dreamed of his new bright future with his beautiful Omega by his side.

**

Alec woke with a start, confusedly taking in his surroundings, the light floating in through the window above the bed, trying to remember what had happened. He felt a warm body pressed in behind him and inhaled the comforting, delicious smell of Alpha Warlock.

Alec twisted around in the cage of Magnus' arms to find his Warlock watching him, a beatific smile on his face and pressed his lips to the Alpha's neck over the scent glands. He licked the skin there, making the Warlock laugh. He couldn't help himself, Magnus smelt delicious.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Magnus asked the gorgeous Omega in his arms, staring into his shining blue eyes.

"Better. I still have a stomach ache but the fever, headache and itching seem to have disappeared. What happened, Magnus? What was it?" Alec asked, confused as a dull ache moved across his lower abdomen and back.

"What do you know about the physiological changes a male Omega goes through whilst presenting, sweetheart?" Magnus asked cautiously, a worried frown on his face. 

"Nothing," Alec said, wanting to kiss the line Magnus' eyebrows had made. "They never told us anything at the institute because male Omega's aren't supposed to exist." 

Magnus sighed. Of course they didn't. Realizing he was going to have to explain it all, he sat up making Alec whimper next to him, obviously displeased with the loss of skin contact.

"Hey its okay, I'm not going anywhere," Magnus said, reassuring the clingy Omega. That would be happening a lot over the next few days and he couldn't say he cared one bit, not when he finally had a mate of his own, he thought, fighting his grin. "Just getting comfy."

"Okay, so you know that when an Alpha male presents, the only changes he goes through are the growth of scent glands and the ability to form a knot when they have sex, yes?" Magnus ask. When Alec nodded he continued "A Beta will only develop scent glands. And a female omega will develop much stronger scent glands, to attract a strong Alpha and become more fertile."

"Its different with a male omega," Magnus said when he saw that Alec was following what he was saying. "They have the strongest scent glands to enable them to attract their true mate, their soulmate if you like, that's why your neck was so itchy. There's a reason for this," Magnus continued seeing the confused look on Alec's face.

 "The reason you've been having cramps in your stomach is that male Omega's develop a womb once they present," Magnus stopped, seeing the look of stunned disbelief on Alec's face and felt a wave of anger that nobody had prepared him for this development.

"The reason a male Omega's scent glands are so powerful is that they can get pregnant and reproduce, but they are usually most fertile with their true mate who could be miles away. Its a built in evolutionary response, so that the species can continue." 

"The pains in your abdomen will stop. But when that happens you will go into your first heat, your body's way of saying that you are ready to have children. It will last for your cycle, usually four or five days, or until you get pregnant, whichever comes first," Magnus explained, trying to be gentle.

"Does this mean I'm female now? By the angel! Does this mean I'm going to, you know... H...ha...have a time of th... the month?" Alec stuttered out, mortified. He was stunned, unable to wrap his brain around the word's Magnus was saying. 

"No Darling it's nothing like that, you're still you," Magnus said in a rush, wanting to reassure his embarrassed mate.

"You will probably go into heat every three or four months, its an evolutionary response like I said. You will be fertile when you go into heat, you'll be clingy and your body will crave sex, or more specifically your Alpha's knot, until you get pregnant. That would be where I come in," Magnus said, looking down at his Omega, watching the realization that this was his life now, sink in.

"So you're saying if you and I have sex when I'm in heat, I'd get pregnant because you're my true mate? Is that something you'd even want...?" Alec whispered miserably.

This was it, this was when Magnus was going to leave him for being a freak. Why would he want to be stuck with a needy, pregnant man when he could have anyone he wanted? Alec wondered, his stomach dropping through the floor at the thought of Magnus leaving him. 

The vision of a long happy life with Magnus floated in front of Alec's eyes, days out in the countryside, fighting the institute together, holidays, vampire hunting, long nights in with takeout and movies, surrounded by kids. 

Their kids! It all floated by and he found, surprisingly, that he wanted it all. He wanted it desperately. But he knew Magnus was going to tell him to leave, that he wasn't allowed that kind of happiness.

Magnus watched the gamut of thoughts and emotions pass across his Omegas face. Fear, shame, disappointment, blinding happiness, longing, hope. Devastation.

"Why would he even want it?" Alec asked himself, unaware that the words had escaped his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus asked, hooking a finger under Alec's chin, to look him in the eye. "I spent a century looking for you Alexander Lightwood, then two more resigned to the fact that I would live an eternity without you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful man I've ever had the privilege of knowing," he said, staring into Alec's eyes and seeing the self-doubt there.

"You bring a light to the darkness that is my existence. You've crawled under my skin and burrowed your way into my heart and soul. I'm madly and deeply in love with you Alexander, and I can't even comprehend a future without you and our children by my side" Magnus said, breathing hard. Remembering the dreams he'd had the night before.

Alec launched himself at the warlock, clinging onto him as they rolled across the massive bed coming to land on top of the Alpha, straddling him.

"I love you too, my Alpha," Alec said, looking down at Magnus, smiling at the look of astonishment on Magnus' face and giggling when he heard the growl of approval from the Alphas chest. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked nuzzling into Magnus' neck.

"Would you feel lucky if you spent an eternity with me, Alexander? Because that's what you'll be signing up for if I claim you," Magnus asked, making his Omega sit upright. "If I claim you your life will be tied to mine. As long as I live, you will live too. And a warlock lives for centuries, my Omega," he said, hoping he hadn't scared Alec off.

"Yes," Alec said without even having to think. "And even an eternity with you might not be enough," he said, leaning down, claiming the Alphas lips again.

There came a knock on the door then, reminding them both that Clary and Jace were supposed to be coming back. Magnus stood up to answer the door before a giggle had him looking over his shoulder to see what Alec was laughing at.

"Where you planning on getting dressed Alpha, or are you going to give my Parabatai and her mate a show?" Alec asked, howling at the mortified expression on Magnus' face.

Magnus clicked his fingers, dressing him and Alec in his most comfortable sweats and two of his softest cotton t-shirts, which he reserved for lounging around in, grumbling his approval at seeing Alec wearing his clothes he marched over to the door to let his Omega's friends in.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of the physiological aspect of the omegaverse. Might not be everyone's cup of tea but that's the way I'v written it. Hope you've enjoyed it so far x


	11. Explanations

 

The scent Magnus registered, as he opened the door had him snarling. Great, they've brought another one, he thought. He eyed the newcomer suspiciously, before narrowing his eyes on Clary. Demons below where they trying to finish him off?

"Who is he?" Magnus growled, pointing to a vaguely familiar Alpha. Tall, brown curly hair and glasses. Where had he seen him before?

"Its okay Magnus, that's just Simon, Izzy's mate. Remember he was with us at the club the other night?" Clary managed to get out before she was shoved to the side by a tear-stained Izzy.

"Where is my brother?" Izzy demanded imperiously, trying to shove past Magnus.

"He's fine, Isabelle," Magnus said impatiently, putting a hand on the tall girl's shoulder to restrain her momentarily, so he could lay down the ground rules.

"You and you," Magnus pointed to Jace and Simon. "Can come in, but don't even think about touching my mate. I haven't claimed him yet and I won't be able to stop myself if you go near him!" He said before darting back inside to put himself in front of Alec, leaving them to follow.

Magnus watched Clary and Izzy rushed forward and engulfed Alec in a bone-crushing, sandwiching hug, before they scooted away at the look on his face. Even Beta's where a threat in his eyes, no matter what their relationship with his Omega might be.

Jace and Simon were more reserved, making slow movements standing at the wall farthest away, showing Magnus that they were trying to be respectful of his position. 

Neither Alpha would back down to Magnus if it came to a fight, but they both understood what he was going through, having gone through it with their own mates during the two-week courting rituals before they were mated. It was hell having other Alphas near your unclaimed mate.

Alec, seeing the situation that was brewing, grabbed Magnus' hand and pushed him down into the corner of the sofa. He climbed into Magnus' lap, nuzzling into the scent glands of his neck. 

Alec was unsure of whether he was trying to reassure his Alpha or himself, but the stress in the room had him agitated, bringing a whimper from his throat and making him want to climb into his Alpha's shirt to hide from everyone.

Magnus, having heard the stressed sound his Omega was omitting, cursed himself and pressed soft kisses to the top of Alec's head, rubbing calming circles into his lower back, making Alec sigh in contentment.

"Jace, Sherwin, I apologize for my rude behaviour, please take a seat," Magnus said, trying to diffuse the situation, "Sherwin?" He heard the newcomer say, as he watched the two Alphas move further into the room and sit on the edge of the sofa furthest away.

"I see what you mean about his new scent," Simon joked, trying to lighten the mood, before snapping his mouth shut at the loud, menacing growl that erupted from Magnus.

"This is so not the time to be making jokes, Simon," Izzy muttered, sitting on his lap, trying to smother him in her Beta scent to calm Magnus down.

Alec, noticing the bag Clary had deposited on the coffee table, darted forward and snatched it up. Moving back to Magnus' lap, he opened it with trembling fingers. He was starved! When was the last time he'd eaten? he wondered, unable to remember.

Alec ripped the package open to find a stack of cream cheese and smoked salmon Bagel's, taking a huge bite from one before pushing the rest into Magnus' mouth.

Izzy glanced over at her brother sitting on the Warlock's knee, sharing his food with the Alpha. She couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread over her face, noticing the same look plastered on Clary's face.

"What are you two idiots grinning at?" Alec asked around a huge mouthful of chewy bagel, noticing the look his sister and Parabatai where sharing.

"We've never seen you so content before Alec, so at peace," Clary said, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You deserve to be happy, we're so glad that you've found Magnus, that you've found your mate!" She gushed seeing Izzy nodding her head emphatically, tears falling down the girls face.

"Yeah we've never seen you share your food with anyone either," Jace said while Simon Sat there, slack-jawed and staring. "You must be special," he said to Magnus.

"When Clary and Jace told us what our... mother," Izzy sneered the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth "and Sebastian did to you..."

"Sebastian?" Magnus roared, almost jumping to his feet making Alec whimper again. "Sorry sweetheart," Magnus said, pressing soft kisses to Alec's temple and inhaling deep lung-fulls of his Omegas scent to get his temper under control.

"Darling, please can you tell us exactly what happened to you yesterday? I know its hard but we need to know," Magnus asked, hating that he had to put his mate through it.

Alec looked around at the worried expressions on his friend's faces. He looked up at Magnus' face seeing the love, the pain it caused Magnus to ask him. He didn't want to say it out loud, to look weak in front of them but he knew he couldn't allow Maryse and Sebastian to get away with what they had done.

Burying his nose in his Alpha's neck he recounted the whole story, starting with how he had collapsed and been knocked out and finishing with how he'd thought Clary and Jace, coming to rescue him, was his mother returning. They were stunned, Izzy pacing up and down furiously, muttering about all the things she had planned for their mother.

"What I don't understand though," Simon, the curious and analytical one of the group said "Is what was wrong with you, why did you collapse?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Magnus looked down at Alec, silently asking his permission. When he saw his brave Omega nod he proceeded to explain the changes his mate had gone through and would continue to go through. He noticed the startled looks on their faces, glaring at them in a silent challenge, daring them to say anything that would upset Alec.

But this group was full of surprises. None so much as Simon.

"Uncle Simon, I like the sound of that, I'll teach my niece or nephew every trick I know about dispatching vampires!" Simon said with a predatory gleam in his eye, breaking the tension in the room. Everybody was howling with laughter. Simon's hatred of vampires was legendary.

"So you guys don't think I'm a freak?" Alec mumbled. He'd been terrified that his friends would make fun of him, that they'd leave him once they found out. The look of acceptance on their faces and choruses of "No's" and "We love you's" floored him, reminding him once again that his Circle was his true family.

"So, what was in the envelope Robert gave you?" Clary asked reminding Alec of the envelope his father had thrust into her hand before they'd left the institute. "And what did he mean by "the High Warlock will fix you"? He kept muttering it over and over again" she said, a confused look on her face.

Magnus was growling. He didn't like the sound of "fixing Alec" at all. Like he was taking a cat to the vet to be spaid.

"We haven't had a chance to look, we were a little busy last night," Alec said. "Sleeping you perverts!" He choked out blushing a spectacular shade of pink when he noticed the waggling eyebrows and high fives, Jace and Simon, where exchanging.

With a roll of his eyes and a twitch at the corner of his mouth, Magnus clicked his fingers, materialising the envelope in his hand. "Let's find out shall we?" he asked, reaching in and producing three sheets of paper folded separately. One addressed to him, one to Alec and a third addressed to nobody.

He handed Alec's sheet to him and unfolded the sheet of paper that was blank on the outside. Scanning the page with slowly darkening eyes, a vicious, demonic snarl erupted from his lips.

"What is it?" Alec asked, eyes wide at the Warlock's response.

"Its a spell, dark magic, to reverse an Omega's presentation," Magnus choked out shaking with rage. He opened the second sheet eyes widening as he read the letter from Robert Lightwood.

"It seems your father was expecting me to mutilate you in the hopes of stopping you presenting as an Omega," Magnus said furiously, clutching his Omega to his chest. He handed the sheet to Alec to read, looking up at the wide eyes and shocked expressions of every person in the room.

"It also explains what happens to Ragnor Fell," Magnus muttered under his breath.

Alec took the letter in his shaking hand and read;

_To_ _Magnus_ _Bane,_   
_I write this letter to you most urgently. I was hoping to request this of you in person, but if you are reading this letter it means something drastic has happened and I am unable to accompany my son._

_Your predecessor has performed this service for many generations of my family, and as he is no longer alive, I must now make my request of you._

_My son will shortly present as an omega, I can not let this happen. Enclosed is a spell to reverse the effects of his presentation, thus effectively preventing him from presenting with a second gender at all. I implore you to use it to fix my son._

_I strongly believe Valentine found out about the service_ _Ragnor_ _Fell was providing, and murdered him, though I don't think he knew who the service was for. I understand that performing such service's may put you in danger, but I beseech you, for the sake of my son's safety, to proceed with the spell._

_With all the hope a father can have for his son._

_Yours sincerely_

_Robert_ _Lightwood_ _._

Alec just stared at the page in his hands. What was he even supposed to say to something like that? Several sentences stood out to him. 'Effectively prevent him presenting with a second gender' 'Valentine found out' 'murdered him" 'perform this service' ' fix my son'.

What the fuck?

Alec handed the page to Izzy, speechless. 'Fix my son'  like he was broken. A problem that needed a solution.

"I particularly like the parts where he keeps referring to the spell as a service, as if mutilating you is doing you a favour," Magnus spat out, the words dripping with sarcasm and disdain. He could barely contain his rage at Alec's father. One terrifying thought kept creeping into his brain though. What if Alec wanted this? Could he give his mate up if it was what Alec wanted?

Alec looked down at the piece of paper addressed to him, not sure if he even wanted to know what it said. With a shaky sigh, he opened the letter and read;

_To my dearest Alec,_

_I was hoping that we could do this without you ever having to suffer the knowledge of what you are. However, if you are reading this letter, it means that it is already too late for that. So I feel I_ _must explain._

_Every generation of males born to the_ _Lightwood_ _family has presented as an Omega. Our line is the last one in existence._

_In your great great great great grandfather's time, male Omega's where treated appallingly. Male Omega's always mated with Alpha males and that wasn't something that was accepted in those days. Often the Alpha's would be killed and the  Omegas would be tortured, sold as house slaves and kept for breeding._

_To stop his progeny from suffering the same fate as he himself had endured, Johnathon_ _Lightwood_ _met with a warlock by the name of_ _Ragnor_ _Fell._ _Ragnor_ _devised a spell that would reverse the effects of an Omega's presentation, therefore keeping them safe from society._

_They performed the spell on your great great great grandfather Joseph_ _Lightwood_ _. And after it succeeded, he sent his son to live in New York, where_ _Ragnor_ _performed the spell on every generation since, just as_ _Magnus_ _Bane will perform it on you._

_To perpetuate the myth that he was the last male Omega, Johnathon_ _Lightwood_ _spread the story that his child had been murdered along with his Alpha, and fled society, hiding away in a remote Tibetan village with the monks that lived there. The rest of the supernatural world believed that the species had died out._

_The spell will destroy your scent glands, meaning you will have to use synthetic Alpha pheromones to convince people you are an Alpha, and reverse the changes your body is going through, it will be painful and will mean you will never be properly mated. But you will be safe and I will help you find a wife as my father did for me._

_I am sorry that you will have to go through this alone but Magnus Bane will fix you and you won't ever have to worry about anyone finding out our secret._

_With all the love in my heart_

_Your father x_

Alec felt a wave of dizziness spread through him. He felt hot and itchy all over as he stared at the last line. 'With all the love in my heart'. His father loved him? But he expected Alec to go through with this insane spell. To mutilate himself, give up his mate and live the rest of his life with some woman his father would choose for him.

Robert was almost as insane as Maryse in Alec's opinion. He read through the letter again properly this time taking it all in.

"Magnus," Alec laughed, disbelievingly "look what it says about my great great great great grandfather," he said passing the letter to Magnus.

Magnus took the letter with a confused frown on his face. What could be so funny in this situation? He quickly read through the letter remembering what it was like back then for Alpha/male Omega couple's. That was exactly how it had been, thank Lilith people didn't think like that anymore. Then he understood what Alec was laughing at.

"The Tibetan shadowhunter," Magnus whispered, stunned. Then he was laughing along with his omega. Great peals of laughter. "That Wily old bastard told me he was the last one," he roared hysterically, tears of mirth rolling down his face as Isabelle snatched the paper out of his hand.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Izzy asked, reading through the letter, a confused frown on her face "This sounds horrific, murdered and tortured for being with other men? What is there to laugh at?" She asked, passing the letter to Clary.

"It's not that, Izzy," Alec said, wiping the tears out of his eyes, a flushed look on his face "Its just that Magnus has actually met Johnathon Lightwood before. It's a long story," he finished lamely seeing the confusion on her face.

Magnus looked down at Alec, trying to gauge the Omega's reaction to the rest of the letter. He knew he had to ask but he didn't want to know the answer. He hugged his shadowhunter to him, not even registering how hot Alec felt.

"Alexander, sweetheart, I hope you know how much I love you? I want you to know that I will fully support any decision you make. I need to know, is this what you want? Do you... Want me to... To perform the spell?" Magnus asked, wrenching the words out. What would he do if his Omega said yes?

Alec whipped round in Magnus' lap faster than the Warlock could track, straddling him and gripping Magnus' face between his palms so he could look the Alpha directly in the eye. Bright blue eyes meeting gold green cats eyes.

"Magnus Bane, You are my Alpha and I am your Omega. You think I would choose this? To leave you, make both of us spend the rest of our lives in misery? Choose to mutilate myself? and ask you to be the one to do it? Even if I wanted to I couldn't give you up."

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you more than my own life. And I choose you! I would choose you every day, in every life, in every universe," Alec said, staring into Magnus' eyes to convey the sincerity of his words. 

And with that Alec crashed his lips to his Alpha's, gripping onto Magnus' hair, invading his warlock's mouth with a fierce desire. A need that was spreading from the tips of his toes to the hair on his head, forgetting everyone else in the room as he pinned the Alpha to the sofa.

"Ahem," Alec heard from behind him, the noise cutting through his lust soaked brain. He settled back in his Alpha's lap in a much more restrained pose, cheeks blushing furiously as he looked up to see the looks of amusement on Jace and Simon's faces, Clary and Izzy clinging to each other, tears streaming down their faces. 

"I guess that settles that then," Jace said, hiding his grin behind his hand when he saw the expression on Magnus' face.

Magnus was stunned. He knew Alec was coming to accept that his life was changing, that everything was going to be different for him. But that was before he had a choice. Alec could go back to the way things had been before, but chose him, their life together instead. Nobody had ever chosen him before!

Magnus nuzzled into his Omega's neck, clutching him tightly sighing with contentment before realizing two thing's. Alec's scent was intensifying and he was burning up. He wasn't the only one to notice.

Jace and Simon's heads snapped up simultaneously, both sniffing at the air. The scent of unmated Omega was permeating everything, getting stronger and stronger by the second.

Magnus snarled at them. He shoved Alec behind him hiding him from their view. "CONTROL YOURSELVES," he roared at them making both men jump to their feet and move to protect their mate's.

"We weren't going to do anything Magnus. In case you didn't notice we both have mates of our own," Jace said. Looking the other Alpha in the eye, not a challenge but not backing down either. "Maybe you should take your own advice?" he muttered.

Magnus heard the whimper coming from Alec behind him and spun around dropping to the couch to look at his mate. He pressed his hand to Alec's sweaty forehead. "How are you feeling my love?" He asked Alec, concern etched into his face

Alec looked up into the beautiful Alpha Warlock's eyes and felt a wave of desire flood through him, scattering his thoughts. He nuzzled into his Alpha's neck, licking the scent glands there. By the angel, Magnus smelt good! Alec grazed his teeth across Magnus' neck pressing soft kisses to the skin, forgetting they had an audience.

"Alexander, my love, I need you to answer me. Have the pains in your stomach gone Darling?" Magnus asked breathlessly, feeling Alec nod against his neck. He looked down to see the Omega's hand wandering up his leg and knew what was happening.

"What's wrong with him?" Izzy hissed at Magnus staring at her brother who was practically rubbing his whole body against the Warlock.

"He's going into heat," Magnus grumbled, trying to control himself while the other two Alpha's where in the room. Everyone was staring at his Omega and he didn't like it. He unwound Alec, who had wrapped himself entirely around him and moved to block their view of him. Causing Alec to whine at the loss of contact.

"Its time for you all to leave. He will be fine Isabelle" Magnus growled, noticing the stricken look on her face. "He will be fine, but its probably not a good idea for any of you to come back for a while, probably about five days."

Magnus moved forward and started herding them all to the door, promising to look after Alec and send them a message when it was safe for them to come back. He finally slammed the door shut and sealed it with a locking spell, leaning against it as Alec's scent wafted over and caressed him.

Magnus turned around to see his panting, sweaty mate whimpering on the sofa clawing at his T-shirt, trying to get it off and decided the claw foot tub in the corner wasn't too open plan after all.

 

 

 

 


	12. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut smut!!!!

 

Magnus clicked his fingers, instantly filling the tub with cool water and lavender oil, hoping to sooth his overheated mate. He turned to see Alec stripping his sweats off and walked over to check on him. "Alexander, Darling how about a nice cool bath?" Magnus asked, feeling his mate's forehead. 

Alec jumped Magnus the second his hand touched him, practically climbing the warlock's body. "Magnus, what's happening to me?" He breathed, pressing his lips to the Alpha's neck. It was hard to think, all he wanted was for his Alpha to get inside him. Now! He was so hot!

Magnus picked his omega up and carried him over to the tub, putting him down for a moment to remove Alec's boxers and his own clothes, knowing his omega wouldn't be able to cope with any separation from him.

"Shhhh, its okay sweetheart," Magnus reassured him as he started to whine again "I'm getting in with you. We'll take a nice cool bath together okay?" He asked. Receiving a nod from Alec, he scooped him up and stepped into the tub, quickly sitting in the cool water and situating Alec between his legs.

The cool water was heavenly against Alec's skin. The slippery, oily water sliding over him helped to clear his mind a little, making him duck his head just thinking about his behaviour. He knew his cheeks where that pink shade Magnus seemed to love so much.

"Sorry, Magnus. I don't know what came over me. Its like I couldn't control myself. Will it always be like this? This overwhelming desire?" Alec mumbled, turning his head to look at his Warlock.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart, its perfectly natural," Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec's lips. He clicked his fingers and produced a bottle of body wash, foregoing a flannel, knowing it would be torture to Alec's oversensitive skin, he started to gently wash Alec down.

"But the way I acted in front of my family. I knew they were there, but it was like I didn't care" Alec shuddered, putting his face in his hands, cringing at the thought of what would have happened if not for Magnus' quick thinking.

"We can track your heats sweetheart. Once we work out when they are going to hit we can Make sure we are alone, that we're prepared," Magnus said reassuringly, gently massaging Alec's shoulders.

Alec melted into Magnus' touch, it was like heaven. He could feel the acute need for Magnus coming back. The need to be joined with his Alpha was like a physical ache. He felt his cock stirring in the water. Turning in Magnus' lap, he placed one knee on either side of his thighs, straddling the Alpha.

"Can... I... can we...?" Alec stuttered out, embarrassed. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted. It was so frustrating! "Is this okay?" He asked unsure, staring into his Alpha's eyes.

"Of course it is darling," Magnus replied cupping Alec's face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just us, you never need to be embarrassed or unsure with me my love. What do you need?" he asked.

"You. I need you Alpha, I need you inside me," Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus'. It started off slow and steady, before building. The intense need to be filled soon had Alec invading Magnus' mouth, their breathing becoming ragged as they explored each other. Alec was panting by the time they came up for air.

Alec stood up, dragging Magnus with him, he couldn't Wait any longer. He stepped out of the tub quickly grabbing two white fluffy towels and handing one to Magnus, started drying off. The empty feeling was getting worse. He scrubbed at the skin on his ass but it didn't seem to be getting any dryer.

"Magnus? What is it?" Alec asked the warlock, mortified when he felt the flowing wetness at his entrance. 

Alec looked up to see Magnus sniffing the air and saw the look in the Alpha's eyes, pupils blown, staring at him. He could see Magnus taking in deep gasping breaths, obviously trying to control himself, which made the moisture flow more freely. Fuck it was hot! The sight of Magnus' straining muscles as he restrained himself had Alec biting his lower lip.

"Its called slick sweetheart," Magnus growled out, his voice dropping a few octaves as his cock sprang up, hardening at the scent of Alec's arousal. "It's your body's way of getting ready for your Alpha. Getting ready for my Knot" he said dropping his towel and stalking forward until he saw Alec's hand reach down and wrap around his own cock.

Alec couldn't stop himself. The sound of Magnus' low growl had done something to him. The sound making all his inhibitions fall away. Before he knew it he'd reached down and started stroking his dick, watching the way his Alpha reacted. He wanted the warlock's cock inside of him so bad. He reached around to feel his entrance, searching it out with his fingers. It felt so good.

Magnus saw the way Alec was touching his own body, it stopped him in his tracks. His mate was so hot! He stood watching as the omega explored himself, not wanting to interrupt his lover. He wanted Alec to be comfortable with himself. 

And if Magnus was being honest with himself he was enjoying the show. So he just moved over to the bed, not taking his eyes off his Omega and leant against the post, watching as Alec got more and more worked up.

The sensations Alec felt at his own touch where incredible, the need he felt as his fingers brushed across his soaking wet entrance almost took his breath away, but it wasn't enough. He needed his Alpha's touch more than he needed air.

Alec let out a high, instinctive whine, keening for his Alpha before suddenly, Magnus was there behind him gripping his hips and pulling Alec's ass flush against his rock hard, straining cock. It made him whimper as he felt the firm grip on his hips. He was so ready!

The sight of Alec touching himself had been one thing but feeling his Shadowhunters body pressed against him was something else altogether. He lay a trail of burning kisses down the Omega's neck, licking the scent glands in his neck, as he guided Alec to the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you now, my omega," Magnus growled into Alec's ear, taking the outer shell of his ear in his mouth and sucking on it, making Alec moan. "I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to claim you," he said, his voice raspy and thick with arousal.

"Yes, alpha, fill me up and claim me," Alec whispered. He could hear the alpha tone of Magnus' voice, the growl building in his warlock's chest. It added to the fog of lust that had surrounded his brain. 

Alec was panting by the time they reached the bed as he climbed on, getting on his hands and knees pushing his ass out towards Magnus. He didn't want slow and steady this time. He wanted it hard and rough. Needed it! 

"Fuck me, Magnus, make me yours," Alec said, grabbing the bars of the headboard.

The sight of Alec grabbing hold of the headboard and burying his face in the mattress was almost too much for Magnus. 

Magnus grabbed Alec by the hips, raising his ass higher and buried his face in the Omega's ass, he spread Alec's cheeks, his tongue finding Alec's entrance instantly. He licked at the sensitive skin, pushing into his Omega, making him moan.

Magnus savoured the taste of his mate, pushing his tongue in deeper when Alec pushed back on his tongue. He would have grinned, when he circled his tongue around Alec's entrance, at the moan Alec let out, if he were able. He pulled his tongue out before pushing back in, giving Alec the tongue fucking he seemed so desperate for. He also knew Alec was desperate for more.

"You taste divine, my little omega, So sweet. I could eat you out for hours, but that's not what you need, is it?  You need my cock, don't you?" Magnus asked a moaning Alec, pushing a finger into his tight omega. The slick Alec was producing was all the lubrication he needed.

"Oh god," Alec groaned out when he felt Magnus push a finger inside of him. It was amazing. He pushed back onto the warlock's finger greedily, trying to take more in, it wasn't enough. "Yes my Alpha, I'm ready. I need your cock, Magnus. I need you to knot me. Please, Alpha!" He begged as Magnus pushed a second finger in, moaning when Magnus started fucking him with his fingers.

"I know sweetheart," Magnus said, curling his fingers slightly when he pushed them into Alec. He pulling them out when he felt Alec relax. "Are you, ready for me, Alexander?" He asked gripping his cock and lining it up at his Omega's fluttering entrance.

"Please Magnus, please fuck me, I need it. Please?" Alec begged, screaming out his pleasure when his Alpha finally gave it to him. Magnus' cock, pushing into his dripping ass was the best thing he'd ever felt. There was no pain this time just an immense, earth-shattering pleasure, as his Alpha slowly pushed into him, filling him up.

Magnus almost lost it when he bottomed out in his Omega's hot, tight body. It was like coming home. He put his hand on Alec's arched, lower back, closing his eyes as he stopped moving, making sure his Shadowhunter had time to adjust. 

He might be in need of a good fucking, but Magnus had to make sure he didn't damage Alec. It was hard though when he was buried to the hilt in his Omega's body.

Alec pushed his ass back against the Alpha's hips, wiggling about, willing him to move. He needed it like he needed air. But Magnus just stayed still, not moving. He felt the Warlock's hand on his lower back and realized Magnus was giving him a chance to adjust.

Alec needed the friction though, so taking the initiative, he pulled his own body forward slowly, moving until he could feel Magnus' cock was just about to fall from his body then pushed back with a small instinctive roll of his hips, moaning when Magnus' cock scraped that spot inside of him.

Magnus' eyes flew open in astonishment as he felt Alec pull off of his dick. He watched as Alec moved forward, with an agonising slowness before impaling himself again, moaning out before repeating the motion, again and again, fucking himself on his cock. Alec's hips gave a little roll each time his ass made contact with his hips. This man was going to be the death of him.

"So impatient, aren't you, my beautiful omega?" Magnus groaned, grabbing Alec's hips when he nodded over his shoulder, his pupils blown. He stopped Alec's motion, holding him in place. 

"You look amazing with my dick buried in that tight little ass of yours Alexander," Magnus said as he withdrew almost to the tip before thrusting into his Omega again eliciting another drawn-out moan from Alec. "Do you like it when your Alpha fucks you from behind?" He asked.

"Yes... Magnus, fuck... I love it. I love feeling your cock sliding into my dripping hole," Alec screamed, too far gone to care about the words coming from either of their mouth's. It was true, he fucking loved it. "Fuck me, Magnus, fuck me harder. Fill me up" he shouted, the feeling of Magnus hitting that spot was pure ecstasy, radiating through his entire body.

"Fuck, those filthy words coming from that pretty little mouth of yours is so fucking hot!" Magnus growled. "You make me want to lose control, fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," he ground out through gritted teeth.

Alec looked over his shoulder meeting his Alphas eyes, those amazing gold green eyes that he could gaze into for hours. "Prove it" he whispered, raising an eyebrow, challenging his Alpha.

Magnus lost it. The careful control he'd been trying to hold over himself snapped as he gripped Alec's hips harder and started pounding into him. He let out a low growl as he started grinding in and out of his lover's body, setting a punishing pace.

Alec thought he had died and gone to heaven. He gripped the bars of the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white. He raised his head and shoulders, and arching his back, pushed back onto his Alphas dick, meeting the warlock thrust for thrust. 

Every time Magnus pushed into his body he hit Alec's prostate, setting up a rhythmic pulse that sent shockwave's of pleasure beating through his entire body, pushing him towards the edge.

"Magnus I'm going to come" Alec screamed, feeling it build quickly. He could tell from the Alpha's grunts and moans that he was close too.

Magnus felt Alec's walls starting to tighten on his cock and knew he wouldn't be far behind. He could already feel his cock starting to thicken as his knot started to form at the base.

Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders and pulled his Omega upright into his chest, still buried in his body and clamped down with his teeth, burying them into his Omega's scent glands. 

Magnus released a small amount of demon venom into his lover's bloodstream, bonding Alec's life to his in the way of his people. He moaned when he felt the bond snap into place and could smell the difference as Alec's scent, now an amalgamation of them both. A spicy chocolaty vanilla scent with a coffee and sandalwood base.

Alec let out a scream when his Alpha's teeth sank into his neck. It hurt, but the pleasure was far more intense. He shot his load as he felt the bond between him and his Warlock snap into place. Causing his walls to clamp down on Magnus' cock, buried inside him. 

Alec felt it as the Alpha's knot formed fully inside him and moaned when he felt Magnus' hot come shoot into his body,  Magnus' dick pressed into his prostate, drawing out his own climax.

Magnus held his Omega to him as he felt Alec fall apart around his dick. He'd felt the shadowhunter's rim clamp down over his knot as Alec released. The sensation had finished him off, pushing him over the edge as his knot forced the come from him in long hot drawn out torrents and locked him into his mate's body, ensuring none of his seed escaped.

Tears rolled down Alec's face as he marvelled at this new connection with his Alpha. He could feel everything Magnus was feeling. 

The happiness, triumph, love, ecstasy. Everything crashed into Alec all at once, everything Magnus was feeling. He tried to turn to his lover and let out a whimper as the knot buried inside him tugged at his rim.

"Shhhh, it's okay my love, try not to move too much, it will go down soon," Magnus gritted out as another spurt of come shot out into his mate. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alec's body and lowered them to the mattress on their sides, holding him close, instinctively rubbing soothing circles into the Omega's stomach. 

"I love you, sweetheart, I love you so much. My beautiful Omega," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"I love you too, my Alpha, more than I ever thought possible," Alec said sleepily.

"Go to sleep my love, I'll look after you" Magnus whispered, raising his hand to his Omegas neck and using his soothing blue healing power to heal the bonding mark, which looked angry and  inflamed around his teeth marks, the sight making his heart expand as his Omega fell asleep in his arms.

Magnus stayed awake long enough for his knot to go down before pulling out of his lover, eliciting a small whimper from his still sleeping mate. He had them cleaned up and resting on clean sheets with a click of his fingers, drifting off after his mate a moment later.

 **

Magnus awoke, a few hours later, to the feeling of Alec's soaking ass grinding hard against his cock. Alec was still sleeping, but he was panting and stroking his cock with one hand whilst fisting the sheets with the other, using it to push his body against Magnus' hard dick, buried in his crack. He reached out to check Alec's temperature and felt his omega burning up again.

The feeling of Magnus' cool hand on his forehead had Alec's eyes snapping open. Without saying a word he rolled over, pushing Magnus onto his back and slung a leg over the Alphas hips, hoisting himself up to straddle the Warlock.

Magnus looked up at his Omega, amused for a second, before his mate aligned his cock with his dripping ass and sunk slowly down, groaning, until he was sheathed fully inside. The Warlock's eyes widening in surprise, before closing with pure pleasure as Alec started moving.

Alec, rising up on his knees before plunging back down, looked down at his Alpha. The need to be filled was too overwhelming. He placed his hands on the Warlock's chest using it for leverage to push back up on to his knees and grind back down on the hard cock buried inside him.

Magnus opened his eyes to watch his mate riding him with wild abandon, head thrown back, eyes closed and moaning loudly, pushing himself off slowly and plunging back down. It was an exquisite sight, to watch him take what he needed without saying a word. He knew the image would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

Alec's eyes snapped open as he felt Magnus' hand wrap around his dick, pumping up and down in time with his movements. It was like magic, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Enjoying the show, Alpha?" Alec asked, gasping for breath as he looked down at Magnus, marvelling at the look of pure lust on his mate's face. He leaned forward putting a hand down on either side of Magnus' head and crashed his lips to his Alpha's, his hips slamming down on his mate's dick.

"I'll never get tired of watching you lose yourself to the pleasure, you really are the most remarkable creature I've ever seen," Magnus said, raising his hips to meet Alec's downwards thrusts, again and again. He could feel through the bond that Alec was about to go. And increased the pace knowing they would explode at the same time.

"Magnus... I need... I need..." Alec didn't know what he needed, how to voice the compulsion that had come over him. He didn't know what he needed but he tugged Magnus upright, going on instinct.

"I know what you need, my love," Magnus said as he came chest to chest with Alec. He tilted his head to the side as his hands brushed up Alec's thighs, brushing his thumbs over Alec's hips to grab Alec's ass, helping him rise and fall in his lap. 

"Do it, claim me, my beautiful Omega, make me yours," Magnus moaned when he felt Alec's teeth graze the skin over his scent glands. The feeling of Alec's short bursts of breath on his neck, his tongue licking at the skin had him breathing harder. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Alec's teeth sank into his neck, pain and pleasure combining, forcing his knot to expand.

Magnus' hands tightened on Alec's ass as he was flooded with his Shadowhunters emotions, Alec's joy and need crashing through him. The sensation, the connection he felt with Alec had his chest tightening, tears rolling down his cheeks. He finally had his mate, his Alexander, after all these centuries. It was beyond anything he had ever dared hope for.

Alec felt Magnus' knot start to swell again and ground down on his dick, forcing it inside himself as he bit down, instinct driving him to claim his mate. He screamed into Magnus' neck as his walls clamped down on his Alphas knot, clenching as he exploded all over Magnus' stomach.

The feeling of Alec pushing himself down over his knot and his teeth releasing his neck sent Magnus over the edge. He growled out his approval as he shot hot sticky jets of come into his mate, filling him up as they collapsed back onto the mattress. He only just had enough presence of mind to heal himself before sleep claimed him.

They both fell asleep exhausted whilst Magnus was still buried inside Alec, continually pumping come into his mate not even able to stay awake long enough to clean up.

 **

Alec was the first to wake, his eyes slowly fluttering open as the need for friction almost consumed him. He realized Magnus was still inside him and sat up slowly trying to think through haze clouding his head.

Alec knew they needed to clean themselves up, they were an absolute mess. Sweaty, sticky and covered in come. He shook Magnus awake knowing the warlock would have to sort them out, he was starting to burn up again.

Magnus opened his eyes when he felt his mate shaking him awake. He looked up to see Alec still straddling him, fighting the need that was consuming him and was instantly alert.

"What do you need my love?" Magnus asked, feeling Alec's forehead, noting that he was starting to get hot again. He looked between them and saw the state they were in. "Shall I draw us a bath?" He asked, smiling when he saw his Omega nodding even as Alec's hands roamed chest and stomach, his hips starting to roll.

Lifting a protesting Alec off his cock, Magnus clicked his fingers, instantly filling the bath with tepid water and scooped his mate up in his arms. He carried Alec to the bathroom, chuckling when Alec's legs encircled his waist, his Omega's lips finding his mating mark.

Magnus regretfully unclamped Alec and gave him a moment to himself in the bathroom before scooping him up when he emerged, carrying Alec over and placing him in the water. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, producing a protein shake for his lover and a bowl of cat chow for the poor, starving chairman meow. He left a whining Alec for a few minutes to avail himself of the facilities before joining his mate.

Alec pounced on Magnus the second he slid down behind him. Twisting his body around to position himself on Magnus' cock, he faced his Alpha and sank down on it with a needy groan. 

"Sorry Magnus," Alec mumbled not meeting the Alphas eye "I can't help it, it's like torture not having you inside me," he muttered as he rose and fell on his mate's cock, using Magnus' shoulders for leverage.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, my love" Magnus said looking his omega in the eye, trying to concentrate through the sensation of being buried in his mate once again. "This is what happens during heats. It's your job to relax and do what feels natural for you, and my job to look after you and see to all your needs," He said with a groan as Alec bit down on his shoulder. 

"Plus, there's the fact that nothing compares to the feeling of being buried inside your beautiful body. There's nowhere I'd rather be," Magnus said, gripping Alec's waist as he peppered his face with kisses.

Magnus could tell Alec was too far gone, so he grabbed the bottle of body wash, his eyes almost crossed as his mate rode him, and proceeded to quickly scrub them both down before losing himself in his mate.

"How long does this last?" Alec whispered in his mate's ear, his eyelids fluttering when Magnus started fucking up into him with a tight grip on his waist. He tightened his hold on Magnus' neck, synchronising his movements with Magnus'.

 The sensation of his Omega's breath on his ear and neck brought Magnus closer to the edge, forcing him to concentrate to be able to answer, even as his lips found Alec's collarbone. He grinned when Alec's head fell back to give him better access, licking into the hollow of Alec's throat. 

"Anywhere between three and five days," Magnus growled out between kisses, his hands releasing Alec's waist. His fingers followed the path of Alec's spine, dancing across the nape of his neck grip Alec's shoulders, tugging Alec into the perfect arch so he could trail kisses down the middle of his chest. 

It took Magnus a moment to realize that it had only been about a day and a half so far and Alec was already exhausted. He needed to find a way to boost his mate's energy.

All Alec could think about was Magnus' cock thrusting up into him and his lips, sucking his sensitive right nipple in, drawing a moan from him. He rose and fell faster, his back arching further when Magnus' teeth grazed his nipple, it pulled a deeper moan from him.

Alec was exhausted, but the need, burning through him, was all-consuming. The feeling of hot kisses being pressed back up his chest and up his neck to the bonding mark was enough to push him over the edge, dragging his Alpha with him once again

Magnus let out a long moan as he felt Alec's walls squeeze his cock hard, crying out when he felt Alec push himself down over his knot again, he shot load after load into his mate's tight ass when he felt Alec's walls grip his knot, squeezing him for every last drop. 

Magnus felt Alec's arms come up around his neck and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his mate's forehead before Alec collapsed onto his chest, passed out with exhaustion.

The warlock sat back in the bath cradling his mate to his chest and running his hands through Alec's hair, waiting for his knot to go down. He summoned a protein shake for himself and drank it down as Alec's head came to rest on his shoulder, nose buried in his mating mark as his breaths turned to soft snores. Magnus thought it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard.

When he finally pulled out of his mate he stood up and carried Alec over to the bed, clicking his fingers to dry them off and remaking it with fresh sheets. He lay Alec down gently before collapsing next to him and wrapping his Omega in his arms before passing out himself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prove it!!!!!!


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there might be a little surprise or....

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the sun poured in through the window above his bed. Something was wrong but he couldn't work out what it was. He could feel his mate's contentment through their bond but when he stretched his arm out to draw Alec in for a hug, his arm met nothing but an empty space where he should be lying.

Magnus sat bolt upright, eyes searching the entire space in one quick sweep before landing on his omega, sitting at the kitchen counter wearing his favourite royal blue silk Pajamas. He got up and clicking his fingers, dressed himself in a matching gold pair.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, confused that Alec was up and about. "Are you okay? What are you doing out of bed sweetheart?" He asked slowly approaching his mate. What was going on? Alec should be jumping his bones. Was he eating breakfast?

"Starving," Alec mumbled round a massive mouthful of eggs. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," he said, shovelling another massive spoonful of scrambled egg into his mouth.

Magnus stood watching in stunned silence as Alec shovelled spoonful after spoonful of eggs into his mouth, occasionally seasoning it with something from a small tub. Magnus picked it up. Piri-Piri seasoning? He reached a hand out to Alec's forehead, trying to check his temperature but Alec just jerked away from him.

"How are you feeling my love?" Magnus asked cautiously. "You seem to be doing... better," he didn't understand, Alec should still be in heat for another two or three days at least. He picked up a spoon, absentmindedly reaching out to scoop some egg off Alec's plate before snatching his hand back at the noise Alec was making.

Did his mate just growl at him? Magnus wondered, staring at Alec.

"MINE!" Alec shouted at his warlock. He loved his Alpha but these were  _his_  eggs. He walked over and started rummaging through the cupboards as a knock sounded at the door "finally!" He mumbled, he had messaged his sister an hour ago. 

"She took her sweet time getting here," Alec snarled, finding what he'd been looking for. He screwed the lid off the bottle and started chugging the contents down as Izzy came into view.

"Do you know how many takeout places I had to go... Are you drinking hot sauce?" Izzy asked, staring at her brother incredulously, Alec was snarling viciously at Chairman Meow who had crept too close to the last of his eggs. 

Izzy watched, open-mouthed as Alec snatched the plate away and scraped the rest into his mouth before throwing himself on the takeout bag she had put down on the counter.

Clary stood behind Izzy, ignoring the elbow Izzy was nudging her with as she gawked at Alec. She stared as he pulled the container out of the bag and wandered over to the fireplace, sprinkling a handful of ash on his food before he walked back over to the barstool at the counter and started piling the food into his mouth, groaning with pleasure.

"What's he doing? Magnus asked, horrified when he saw his mate scoop the ashes up out of the fireplace and pour it on his food. "He's going to make himself ill!" He said.

Izzy was speechless. What the hell?

"Does he always eat like that?" Magnus asked as he watched his mate inhaling the food "What did you bring him, Isabelle?" he asked, sniffing the air. Whatever it was it smelled spicy! He just stood there with the girls, slack-jawed and gawking at his mate's odd behaviour.

"He messaged me an hour ago asking me to fetch a vindaloo. As if there's a place on every corner that does a vindaloo at 6 AM," Izzy said as she started forward, stopping in her tracks at the growl her brother was emitting as she approached him.

Izzy rounded on Magnus. "What's wrong with him? I thought his heat was supposed to last like, five days or something?" She asked, eying the warlock suspiciously. "It's barely been two!"

"It is," Magnus said, confused as hell. He tried to approach his mate again but the death glare Alec gave him had him backing away as Alec continued to shovel the food in like someone was going to steal it off him.

"Well you guys didn't waste any time did you?" Clary asked with a gleam in her eye as she took her stele out and started carving a portal into the wall next to the door. "Be right back," she said before stepping through.

"What does she mean?" Magnus asked Izzy, not taking his eyes off his mate. He couldn't stop the low growl in his chest, he needed to touch his Omega, but anytime anyone went near Alec's food he snarled at them.

"Dammed if I know," Izzy muttered, settling on the couch to watch her brother start chugging the hot sauce down again.

"There's only one reason an Omega's heat would end early," Clary said as she burst back through the portal hiding the package behind her back. She approached Alec slowly, not making any sudden moves as he finished his last bite of food. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the bathroom.

Magnus' brain had stopped working. He collapsed onto the couch staring at the wall. One reason?

Magnus had heard the words but it was like his brain wouldn't take them in. She was right, there was one reason Alec's heat would end early, but it couldn't be that. Could it? He snapped out of it when Alec climbed onto his lap and buried his nose in his neck. Clutching a little white stick in his hand.

"Magnus?" Alec squeaked, thrusting the stick into his mate's hand. There was a little cross in the small square window on the front of it. He met Izzy's gaze when his sister stared at him, straightening up on the other end of the couch 

"What does the little cross mean?" Alec asked, turning back to Clary, clutching his Alpha's shirt with an iron grip. She had made him pee on it! Refusing to leave the bathroom until he'd done it.

Magnus' head snapped up to see Clary reading a little instruction manual, searching her face for clues.

"Congratulations," Clary said, beaming. She looked up to see Alec and Magnus' pale faces staring at her. "Looks like you two are going to be daddy's," she said, howling hysterically at the twin looks of shock on both their faces.

"Bu... but.... but..." Alec muttered incoherently "but its only been... I don't under... Magnus?" Was all he managed to stammer out. He looked up at his mate who was staring down at him with a blank look on his face. "I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant?" He mumbled. He didn't know what else to say.

Magnus heard the words but his brain couldn't make the connection. He stared down at his Omega, stunned into absolute silence. He could see the confusion and shock he was feeling mirrored on his mate's face. He watched as Alec said the words out loud, obviously trying to wrap his mind around it.

Alec wrapped his arms around his stomach automatically as the vision he had had a few days before played across his mind again, he and Magnus surrounded by their children. He was going to be a father. They were going to have a baby, it finally sunk into his addled brain. His face split into a massive grin. A family of his own!

Magnus watched Alec's hands wrap protectively around his stomach, saw the huge, goofy looking grin split his face and watched as his Omega reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on his hard stomach. It finally sunk in when Alec's hand came to rest over his, he was going to be a dad.

Magnus didn't realise how he felt about it until he saw Izzy approaching them with her arms outstretched. He whipped Alec off his lap and pushed him behind his body letting out a ferocious snarl at the girl. 

"MINE!" Magnus growled out, warning Izzy back, not wanting anybody touching his mate and child. "You stay away from my family, Isabelle Lightwood!" he almost roared.

"Magnus!" Alec said, shocked when his Alpha spun around and scooped him up. He held on when Magnus across the apartment and flung the closet door open, rushing inside and slamming it shut behind them. He clung to Magnus as his mate sank to the floor coming to land in Magnus' lap.

"Are you mad at me, my love?" Alec whispered, looking up into his mate's eyes, trying to work out what had happened. "Obviously neither of us thought about this happening so soon but I thought this... I thought... I thought you wanted this?" He mumbled looking down at his hands as they wrapped protectively around his stomach again.

"What? Alexander no! I'm not mad at you," Magnus said, crushing his Omega to him. "I'm not angry, it was an instinctive reaction to somebody approaching my pregnant Omega. I couldn't deal with anyone being so close to my mate and child," he said peppering Alec's face and neck with kisses.

The relief and happiness that swept through Alec at that moment was overwhelming, bringing the tears thick and fast. "So you're okay with this? With becoming a father so soon?" He sobbed, looking into that beautiful gold-green gaze that he loved.

"Okay? I'm ecstatic, my love. Aku akan menjadi ayah!" Magnus cooed, wrapping his hands around Alec's stomach lovingly. He couldn't believe it, Alec had made him so happy! Two weeks ago he was facing an eternity alone now he had a mate and he was going to be an ayah!

"What does that mean?" Alec giggled, snuggling into his Alpha and gazing down at Magnus' hand on his belly. He'd thought the Alpha was mad at him but the look in Magnus' eyes was something to behold. Like he had made all of Magnus' dreams come true at once.

"It's Indonesian for I'm going to be a father," Magnus whispered in his mates ear. "I love you my beautiful Omega, so much. And I already love our little bayi," He said, leaning down and whispering sweet word's of love and adoration in Indonesian to Alec's abdomen as he felt Alec's fingers come up to stroke through his hair.

Alec gazed lovingly at his Alpha, watching him talk to their baby. He'd never felt so happy in his entire life!

He also felt a bit guilty.

"Ummm, Magnus? do you think we should go out and apologize to my sister and my parabatai? I feel kind of bad for growling at them," Alec said, looking down at his warlock sheepishly. He hadn't meant to but they were trying to steal his food! His baby's food, he thought with a start. The thought had him giggling.

"What's so funny, my love?" Magnus asked, sitting up and looking down at his happy, beautiful, glowing mate. Like really glowing. Alec was actually radiating a soft golden light that had him wanting to kiss every part of his mate. Must be an angel thing, he thought.

"Just thinking, nobody had better get between me and food for the next... How long do demon Alpha/Nephilim Omega pregnancies last anyway?" Alec asked scratching his head. He hadn't really thought about it until that moment but wasn't one or two days a bit early to be showing symptoms?

"To be honest, I'm not really sure but I think its like five or six months, they definitely develop faster than human babies. I have a warlock friend who can help us, Caterina loss. I'll send her a fire message," he reassured his mate. "Shall we?" He asked, gripping Alec and standing up.

They emerged from the closet to find that Jace and Simon had arrived and where sitting on the sofa with their mates. Izzy and Clary were staring at them worriedly, specifically Alec. Magnus felt bad and moved forward to apologize.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, ladies, I was feeling a little overprotective. I promise I've reigned it in. Won't happen again, Warlock's honour," Magnus said, placing his hand over his heart.

"What's the big emergency? we got a message saying to get here quick, to find our mates upset and you two have locked yourselves in a closet," Jace grumbled. "And why Does the place smell like a Moroccan spice market? You hate spicy food Alec," he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Actually we have some news..." Magnus began before being cut off by Alec who was squirming with delight and glowing again. Maybe it happened when he was really happy, Magnus could feel it pouring out of him through their soul bond.

"We're pregnant!" Alec squealed, unable to control himself any longer.

Jace stood up to congratulate them but was shoved out of the way, sprawling to the side and landing hard on the floor, by a grinning, crying Simon. He stared at his Parabatai's mate incredulously as Simon bounded over to the couple to swamp the pair of them in a bear hug.

"Rude!" Jace muttered, standing and walking over to the couple who had now been joined by Clary and Izzy, everyone crying and hugging each other. He congratulated them quickly before clearing his throat nervously.

"I actually have some news too," Jace said when everyone was looking at him. "I received a fire message from Robert, he's been in Idris talking to the Clave about Maryse and Sebastian's attack on Alec. He met Jia's contact and wants a meeting with the entire Circle. Obviously, he doesn't know you two are mated yet," He said awkwardly.

Magnus, in the process of sending a message to Caterina, looked up at his mate, noting that the glow had gone out whilst feelings of stress and anger poured through their bond. He quickly finished sending the message and hurried back to his mate's side. He scooped Alec up and carried him over to the sofa. Whispering in his ear and rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.

"I'm okay, Magnus, we need to talk to him anyway. Is it okay if we have the meeting here?" Alec asked his Alpha. He hated putting Magnus out but he didn't feel safe going near the Institute and there was less chance of being overheard if they could control the environment.

"Of course we can sweetheart, In fact, I'd prefer it," Magnus said, just as a portal opened in the wall next to the door. Magnus jumped up and pushed Alec behind him again

 Alec peeked over Magnus' shoulder to see a pretty Warlock with blue skin, wearing scrubs, step through the portal and look around, searching the faces in front of her. He realised she must be Magnus' friend, Caterina.

"Magnus, what is it? Are you Ill? Caterina asked, looking around at all the people in the room. "I got your message and came right away," she said, confused as she took in a perfectly healthy looking Magnus but seeing the stressed looks on the faces around her. She didn't miss the two Alpha's that had moved to flank him as she had stepped through the portal either.

"It's fine everyone, this is Caterina loss, she's here to see to Alexander," Magnus said, waving them off when he saw it was Cat. He moved aside and wrapped his arm's around his Omega, pulling him forward. "Caterina this Alexander Lightwood, my pregnant mate," he said proudly, beaming at her.

"Pregnant... Mate?" Cat stuttered, the total shock evident on her face. "You're an Omega?" She asked taking a step forward, only stopping when she saw a tall shadowhunter with brown hair and glasses step forward and put himself between her and Alec.

"It's okay Simon," Alec said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Simon's shoulder "She's here to help," He stepped forward and reached out to shake her hand. 

"Hi I'm Alec, and yes I'm an Omega," Alec said a little shyly, this was the first one of Magnus' friends he'd met and he wanted to make a good impression.

 "It's so nice to meet you, I'm so happy Magnus has found his mate, he's been alone for too long and judging by the look on his face you obviously make him very happy," Cat said, pulling Alec into a big hug before straightening up.

"You have quite a concentration of angel blood Alec," Caterina said looking him in the eye. She'd felt it thundering through him where her skin had made contact with his "shall we move over to the bed so I can give you the once over?"

"It's okay sweetheart," Magnus said as he took his Omega's hand and led him over to the bed. "Cat just needs to scan you with her magic to see if everything is okay," he said helping Alec up and sitting next to him. He wanted to hold his mate's hand but knew he couldn't as it would interfere with Cat's magic so he just sat next to Alec and waited for her to start.

After looking at his Alpha for reassurance, Alec lay back on the bed and watched as Cat came to stand next to him. 

With a reassuring smile, Cat closed her eyes and lifted her hands as a bright White light sprang up from them. She held them suspended over Alec's stomach and stayed there for almost ten minutes before opening her eyes and smiling down at him.

"Alec what can you tell me about the excess of angel blood you carry in your veins?" Cat asked after a few moments.

Alec looked at Magnus startled. He raised an eyebrow, asking if he should tell her his story and upon receiving a nod from his Alpha, he proceeded to tell her about the experiments that had been performed on them before they had been born.

"Well that explains it then," Cat said, smiling at the worried looking couple.

"Explains what? Is my baby okay?" Alec asked, clutching his stomach and burying his nose in Magnus' neck, a high pitched whine coming from his throat. He may have only found out he was pregnant a couple of hours ago. But he already loved it more than his own life. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Magnus noticed his mate looking pale and produced a bucket just in time. He pushed Alec's hair back and rubbed soothing circles into his mate's back as he hunched over the bucket.

"Hey, hey, your babies are fine, I promise. They are perfectly healthy and so are you," Cat reassured him, smiling as what she had said registered with them.

"They?" the Alpha and Omega said in unison, staring at each other before turning to look at her.

"Explain! What has this got to do with Alexander's blood?" Magnus asked a look of total confusion on his face. There was more than one baby?

"You're having twins, Its rare but it can happen in a case like this. Magnus, as your father is a prince of hell you have a very high concentration of demon blood, demon DNA. Alec, with the experiment's that Valentine performed on you, you have a massive amount of angel blood, angel DNA," Cat said, her eyes darting from Magnus to Alec and back again, continuing when they nodded. 

"Because the two opposing forces each of your DNA derives from are exactly that, opposing, the basic components that make up each of your DNA weren't mixing together completely, so the egg has split into two for the best chance of survival, each embryo is derived from both of you but the parts that make you angel and demon have split between them," Cat said. Seeing the looks of incomprehension etched on their faces, she decided to put it in the most basic terms for them.

"It is most likely that the angel DNA went to one baby and the demon DNA went to the other. Both babies are derived from both your genetic make-up but it looks like one will be a Shadowhunter and one will be a Warlock," Cat said, smiling at the stunned looks on their faces.

"It looks to me like your babies were conceived in the night and are growing quite fast, probably because of the combined genetic make-up that did mix. Not even 24 hours and your twins are already the size of butter beans. I'd say you are due in about 4 months time if the rate of growth continues. Your children will be extremely powerful, it's not often you see a combination of Shadowhunter and Warlock parents. Congratulations" Cat said, beaming.

"Twins" Magnus heard Simon, Clary and Izzy shrieking and looked over to see them doing a victory dance, Jace howling as he watched them.

"Twins," Alec said smiling up at Magnus with tears in his eyes, beyond ecstatic.

"Twins," Magnus echoed a massive grin splitting his face as he wrapped an arm around his Omega and lay a gentle, protective hand on Alec's stomach. He leaned down until his face was level with Alec's belly.

"Your daddy and your ayah can't wait to meet you my little butter beans" Magnus whispered, gazing lovingly at his mate's stomach, wishing he could see the babies.

"Sorry to interrupt guys," Jace said, walking over, clutching in his hand a fire message. "Just thought you should know, the meeting has been set up for tomorrow morning. Jia and Robert will be here at nine," he said before herding everyone out to give the couple some time to themselves.

"Looks like I'd best get the word out to the Downworld leaders," Magnus said, looking down at his mate's worried face. "If there's going to be a meeting with the clave, I want everyone here."

 

 

 


	14. Downworld Dealings

 

 

"Hey stop worrying," Magnus said, looking down at his mate. He reached out a hand and smoothed down the line that had been forming between Alec's eyebrows. "It will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you or our little butter beans," Magnus said, his hand automatically wrapping around Alec's stomach.

"I know, I'm sorry I can't help it. There are so many things to things that can go wrong," Alec said, his head resting on Magnus' shoulder. "I'll tell you one thing though, if my father can't accept this, I'm done with him. I've got my own family to think of now," he said with a smile, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. Just as a portal started to form in the wall next to the front door.

Luke Greymark stepped through, escorted by Cat. He looked up at them, a massive grin on his face as Cat stepped back through. He walked up to Alec and flung his arms around the younger man then reached out to shake Magnus' hand.

"I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations on your mating. We've all been waiting a long time to see you happy Alec," Luke said, beaming at them. "Clary said you have more news?" He asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Figure's, she never could keep anything from you. The pair of you have been thick as thieves since you met six years ago. Yes, we do have more news. We're pregnant, with twins," Alec said, grinning from ear to ear as Magnus pressed a kiss into the top of his head.

"Twins! Congratulations," Luke said, his grin almost as wide as Alec's. "I assume this isn't going to be made public yet?" He asked.

"No, we'd rather just keep it to close friends and family at the moment," Magnus said, eyes flashing. "We may have an alliance at the moment, but I'm sure there are certain people that would use such information to gain an advantage. I'm not entirely certain the Queen is as thrilled as she makes out that I'm the head of the downworlders and not she," he said as Luke nodded along.

Just then, the portal flashed as cat stepped through, followed by Raphael and Meliorn. Raphael's head snapped up, sniffing the air, causing Meliorn to stare at him. Bing a Beta, his sense of smell wasn't as good as the Alphas.

"You have a male omega Magnus?" Raphael asked by way of greeting. "Is that what this meeting is about? What are you doing, auctioning him off to the highest bidder?" He asked grinning at the vicious snarl erupting from Magnus. 

Only the hand Alec put on his arm stopped Magnus from throwing himself at the vampire.

"You will show my mate some respect, Vampire. I thought you were more refined than that Raphael, a modern thinker. That's certainly the facade you show the rest of the downworld," Magnus snarled, grinning when Raphael's carefully constructed mask slipped a fraction of an inch.

"I apologize, Warlock..." Raphael said before being interrupted by Magnus.

"It is my mate you should be apologizing to, not me, Raphael. This is my mate, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus said, staring pointedly at the Vampire.

"I apologize, Shadowhunter, I meant no disrespect," Raphael ground out, angry at having to apologize to one of his perceived enemies. "I was merely making a small joke, in poor taste it seems," he said, not meaning a word of it.

Alec surveyed the Vampire with an icy stare, letting him stew for a moment. He knew if he showed an ounce of weakness both the Vampire and the Seelie wouldn't hesitate to use it to their advantage. Thankful for his diplomatic training at the institute, he stepped out from under Magnus' arm and stood up straight.

"As funny as you no doubt find yourself to be, I would warn you not to confuse my status as an Omega for weakness. Many have underestimated me and found themselves looking at the business end of one of my arrow's. Shock is usually the prevalent expression on their face's as the light fades from their eyes." Alec said disdainfully, his hand coming to rest on the overloaded weapons belt slung low on his hips. 

Alec had opted to wear his shadowhunter gear and weapons, not liking the thought of facing so many people unarmed.

Neither of the newcomers missed the gesture, Raphael scowling, Meliorn staying silent with an appraising expression on his face, sizing the Shadowhunter up, more than likely searching for any weaknesses.

What Alec had said registered on Raphael's face eventually. 

"I take it I have the pleasure of meeting the Archer face to face at last," Raphael said, a begrudging respect passing across his face before he schooled his features again. 

"Your reputation precedes you Mr Lightwood, I've heard you're quite proficient with most weapons. Fascinating," Raphael said, glancing once again at the wide variety of weapons hanging from Alec's belt. "At least it's not the Daylighter," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration, anytime," Alec replied sweetly. "And I wouldn't worry too much, the Daylighter will be along shortly," he said returning to Magnus' side, smiling as Raphael's eyes went wide, head whipping round to look for Simon.

"So this is a trap?" Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes at Magnus.

"Not at all, we actually have a meeting with representatives from the Clave and the Circle," Magnus said, noting the surprised expressions on the Vampire and Seelies faces. 

"We shall be discussing the Institute, please take a seat, our guests will be here momentarily," Magnus said, sweeping his hand out and gesturing to the massive table he had materialized for the meeting. He clicked his fingers and six of the chairs, all grouped together, shot out.

Alec smiled to himself when Magnus pushed his chair in as he sat, noting the extra cushions that were placed on his seat. He glanced up to see Cat sitting to his left, Luke on her other side.

Alec squeezed Magnus' thigh under the table when he took the seat to his right, followed by Meliorn then Raphael. A new portal opening up sent a few butterfly's fluttering through his stomach as his nerves kicked in before he squashed it down. He would meet his father head-on, he decided.

Clary was the first one through, followed by Jace, both of them taking a seat next to luke. They were followed by Izzy and Simon, who's eyes landed immediately on Raphael, both baring their teeth at each other. Granted Simon didn't have fangs, the predatory grin was still ferocious enough to give most Vampires pause. Simon seated himself directly opposite Raphael, glaring.

"Daylighter," Raphael said by way of greeting.

Simon said nothing as Aline and Helen stepped through the portal coming to give Alec a sandwiching hug before sitting down next to Simon, Aline holding her brother's hand to make sure he behaved himself.

They were finally followed by the last three guests, as they stepped out of the portal. Jia Penhallow, Robert Lightwood, who's gaze landed on Alec, noticing his position between the two warlock's with a confused look on his face, obviously not working out the connection. 

Alec saw a Shadowhunter follow his father, one he had not met before, but knew could only be Jia's contact from the Clave. The newcomers head whipped around before his eyes landed on Alec, nose twitching. "A male omega?" He said, his eyebrows practically touching his hairline. 

Alec didn't miss the man's eyes sweep over the runes that were visible on his neck and exposed forearm's and hands.

"Why are you still...?" Robert began before being cut off by Alec who had stood and placed his hands on the desk to stare him down.

"We shall discuss that later father," Alec said, his tone making it crystal clear that this was a private conversation to be had after the meeting. He'd felt nervous before his father had arrived but seeing him now, he felt the rage building as the words 'fix my son' kept floating in front of his eyes.

"I want to discuss it now," Robert said, almost petulantly, looking mutinously at his son. He ignored the people sat watching them like they were observing a tennis match, or a particularly juicy episode of reality TV, silently fuming as his son glared at him.

Robert saw the look in his son's eyes and turned on Magnus instead, trying again. "Mr Bane why....? 

"ENOUGH!" Alec roared, slamming his fist down on the table 

"This is a Private matter to be discussed later. We will not air this family's dirty laundry for half of the Downworld to see, do I make myself clear?" Alec asked, breathing hard. He was furious. As far as he was concerned it was nine years too late for Robert Lightwood to play the doting, concerned father.

Alec wondered if the pregnancy was messing with his emotions. He wanted to cry! He leaned into Magnus, needing his support. He felt the love and pride floating through their bond from his Alpha, it helped him fight off the tears. He looked up at his Alpha gratefully.

Robert took his place at the table staring daggers at Magnus. Why had he not rectified the situation already? He took particular note of the way Magnus' hand came to rest on top of his son's when Alec took his seat. The way Alec leaned into the Warlock, as if he was looking for support. Something was going on here!

Magnus stood and motioned to the newcomer "I'm Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn," he said before introducing the Downworld contingent. "And you are?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"My name is Kadir Safar, I am the inquisitor for the clave. I've also been working with Jia Penhallow for the last six years in order to bring Valentine to justice," Kadir said to the group.

"Valentine Morgenstern has been terrorizing Downworlder's for the last twenty years," Raphael said coldly to the inquisitor. "Ever since he gained the position of institute head here in New York, he has been at war with us, and yet, you have only been working to bring him to heel for the last six years?" He asked angrily.

"You must understand...." Kadir began.

"What must we understand?" Raphael asked in a cold, deadly voice as he rose out of his seat. "What? You didn't know? You couldn't control him? Do you not check into the activities of your Institutions?" He asked, narrowing his gaze on the man he had taken a sudden, intense dislike to.

"Sit down Raphael, give the man a chance to speak," Magnus said, placing a restraining hand on the Vampire's arm before turning back to the Inquisitor. "What he means to ask is why has it taken the Clave so long to intervene? I have only Been back in New York for a month and have had to deal with a multitude of problems with the institute, not least of which is the decimation of the Praetor Lupus. Please explain what has been going on."

"To answer your question Mr Santiago, we do check up on our institutions. However, every visit we have made has been satisfactory, you must understand the entire Institute stands with Valentine. He has presented his best face for many years, the others following his lead. It wasn't until six years ago when Mrs Penhallow approached us that we even knew of any problems," Kadir said, a little defensively.

"And yet, my Queen has requested many meetings with your Clave over the last twenty years, and been denied every time," Meliorn said, watching the Inquisitor suspiciously.

"That was an oversight of my predecessor, one which we were hoping today would make up for," Kadir said to the Seelie.

"So how is it that you have known about this for six year's and yet, this is the first time you are willing to do anything about it?" Magnus asked, staring at the Inquisitor with an obvious dislike that he had no intention of hiding.

"We have been investigating the institute ever since Jia informed us of the going's on there, however, without sufficient evidence, our hands have been tied," Kadir said, glancing around the circular table. He held his hands up to ward off their questions before continuing.

 "When Robert came to us a few days ago he didn't come empty-handed. We have also had a witness come forward recently, one who was prepared to testify against Valentine and his followers. A Shadowhunter we all thought long dead," Kadir said.

"Peter Washburn?" Alec asked, unable to stop himself from jumping to his feet "You've spoken to him, haven't you? how is my old friend? How did you find him?" He asked in a rush, tripping over himself to get word of his friend. 

Alec sat back down and leaned into Magnus when he felt a hand on his back, Magnus rubbing soothing circles into his back. Alec was staring at Clary who had also risen to her feet, anxious for news.

"Yes, Peter Washburn has come forward," Kadir said, reassuring Alec. "He told us, under use of the mortal sword, about the treatment he received at the hands of the Institute members, about the experiments performed on the members of the Circle, and about a string of shadowhunter death's Valentine was responsible for."

This statement had everyone sitting up straight. Every member of the Circle, including Jia and Robert, leaned in, staring at the Inquisitor, waiting for him to explain.

"Well? Who has he murdered, and why?" Jace asked when Kadir wasn't forthcoming with the answers.

Kadir sighed, not wanting to be the one to look them all in the eye and answer their questions. But he knew it fell to him so he began to list the names and reasons.

"Stephen and Céline Herondale, for their planned defection from the Institute. Patrick Penhallow, for the planned defection of him and his family from the Institute. Jocelyn Morgenstern, for her planned defection from the institute, as well as her plan to abscond with Clary Morgenstern and Michael Wayland, for his planned defection from the institute and for having an affair with Peter Washburn," Kadir said, looking around the room.

Everyone sat in shocked silence for two seconds before the entire room erupted in shouts, everyone apart from Raphael, Cat and Meliorn was on their feet, screaming and baying for Valentine's blood. 

Luke was shaking with rage, having to physically stop himself from turning, Jia collapsed into Robert's arms, Simon was staring at Raphael whilst Izzy clung to him, Jace and Clary were halfway to the door, pulling weapons out when Magnus realized what was going to happen.

"ENOUGH!" Magnus roared, putting every ounce of demon Alpha he could muster, into his voice, eyes flashing and hands sparking, waiting for silence. 

"Jace, Clary, sit down, we can not go in there half-cocked with no plan," Magnus said in a quieter voice. He waited for everyone to take their seat's before speaking again. "Please tell me you have a plan inquisitor?" He asked, looking at Kadir.

"We have a problem, we can not move on Valentine," Kadir said, holding his hands up to explain when he received several angry glares. "Valentine is in possession of the mortal cup. We don't know where it is, which is one of the reasons we haven't been able to move against him."

"The other reason is, we don't have the numbers. Valentine has many friends in different Institutes all over the world. If we ask for volunteers to help raid New York he will hear about it," Kadir said.

"Numbers are not a problem," Magnus said looking at Raphael, Luke and Meliorn, an eyebrow raised, asking if they would be willing to help. 

They all began to give their permission until they saw Alec rise.

"Will you give us a moment, Inquisitor?" Alec asked. When he saw the inquisitor nod, he motioned the Downworlders to follow him out onto the balcony. Looking at his Alpha, he tapped his ear and took his stele out of his pocket, carving a silencing rune into the door before turning to look at Magnus, who nodded curiously. 

"This is an opportunity, gentlemen, lady," Alec said, nodding to Cat who smiled. "Instead of offering your help freely, we are going to bargain with the clave. This has been going on for too long and it wouldn't have gotten this far if you had each had a voice with the council. I propose we ask for a seat for each of the clans in exchange for your help. I know you were going to offer anyway but the Clave has proven that they need you."

"That's why I love you, Alexander," Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. "This is a brilliant idea, what do you all think?" He asked the stunned group.

"You are not like other shadowhunters, I think," Meliorn said, seeing the possibilities Alec's plan offered.

"Maybe I underestimated you, Mr Lightwood," Raphael said, stunned, this was better than anything he could have hoped for.

"Your mate is a true asset to you, Magnus," Cat said, blowing Alec a kiss.

"I'm sure it will be easier to convince your people to help if they have something in return," Alec said. "On top of getting rid of Valentine, that is," he said.

"Are we all agreed?" Magnus asked, looking around, to see everyone nodding. "Everyone follow my mate then. Not too close Raphael," he said shoving the Vampire out of the way when Raphael walked directly behind Alec, trying to sniff his hair.

They all took their seats, apart from Alec, who remained standing to look at the Inquisitor. "The Downworlders will give their help on two conditions, firstly, they are to be promised a seat on the council," he said looking directly at Kadir. 

"Each clan will have a representative and an equal voice on all matter's pertaining to the Downworld. I know you have the power to grant this request so let's not beat around the bush inquisitor." Alec said to the stunned Inquisitor.

"I should also warn you that it is only offered under one more condition. Jia Penhallow will give you a list of names of the people who are to be protected. There are still innocents at the institute and they will not be punished for the sins of their Fathers, are we clear?" Alec asked.

"Deal," Kadir said. Looking up at Alec, assessing him. The clave was missing an opportunity with this one, he thought. The young man may be an Omega, which he still thought a small miracle, but he had the commanding presence of an Alpha, a leader. He was definitely one to look out for!

"Excellent, now that that is settled, we can come up with a plan," Magnus said, looking around. He noticed all the Circle member's staring at his mate with admiration and a fierce pride. It was obvious the idea of council seats and the protection for the Innocent had been Alec's, instead of being angry with him for chancing the downworlders help, they were impressed with his Omega for his quick thinking.

"I will cast a spell to track the location of the cup. Once the clave has taken possession of it, we will move on the institute," Magnus said, looking around to see everyone nodding their agreement. "I will send a message with the details when we are ready to move forward then," He said, standing and shaking hands with the Downworlders and Kadir as they left.

Which just left them to face Robert Lightwood, who was glaring at Magnus. Fun! Magnus thought, moving to flank his mate.

 

 


	15. An Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ultimatum! Bamf Alec is a mood!

Magnus decided if they were going to do this, they were going to do it in comfort. He clicked his fingers, causing the large table and all the chair's to be replaced with large armchairs and soft couches. Everyone from the circle had decided to stay, and every one of them was staring at Robert Lightwood.

"Magnus, I'm starving," Alec said angrily, a snarl building in his chest. He walked through to the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter. He grabbed a handful of scotch bonnets and started shovelling them into his mouth as Magnus followed him. 

Nobody else tried to, they knew better. The noise he was making had even his Alpha keeping his distance.

"Same again?" Magnus asked with a chuckle as his mate sat nodding his head vigorously. He clicked his fingers and had a plate of vindaloo landing in Alec's outstretched hands in an instant. 

Alec instantly proceeded to shovel it down in record time. It was all he would eat since yesterday morning. The spicier the better. 

Magnus hid his disgust as he watched as his Omega washed it down with a bottle of hot sauce.

"I wonder if it's your demon child making me want the hottest foods I can get my hands on?" Alec joked when he'd finished. He beckoned to Magnus who walked over to stand between his legs and lean in to kiss him thoroughly, making him moan with need as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"I wonder what your angel child will be craving once it gets a word in edgeways?" Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his mate, kissing his way up Alec's neck and across his jaw as Alec's legs wrapped around his waist.

Magnus had just reached Alec's lips again as they heard a crashing sound from the other room. Pressing his forehead to Alec's, he prayed to all the demons for the patience to deal with it. He swept his mate up and placed him on his feet before leading him out to the others.

"How could you?" Izzy screamed at her Father, looking around for another vase to launch at him. Finding nothing she settled for shouting again. "How could you expect him to do that to himself?" She screamed at him, angry tears falling down her face. She walked over to Alec, clinging to him and glaring at her father.

"Alec, why are you still an Omega?" Robert asked angrily, starting towards his son. He stopped abruptly, stumbling back as Magnus pushed Alec and Izzy behind his back and started viciously snarling at him. "What the...?" He stuttered.

"You will stay away from my mate, Robert Lightwood," Magnus snarled at the man that was approaching his Omega and children.

"Izzy is not your mate, she's already mated to Simon," Robert said to the angry Warlock. "Why is my son still an Omega Mr Bane? The instructions were very clear!" He asked trying to stare the Warlock down and failing miserably.

"He didn't mean Izzy, he was talking about me. Magnus Bane is my mate," Alec said, unzipping his jacket and turning his head to the side to show his father the bonding mark Magnus had given him when they had claimed one another.

Robert was furious. He looked at the mark as if he could erase it by wishing it away. He rounded on the warlock. 

"I trusted you! I trusted you to fix my son, and instead, you take advantage of him? How could you do that to a vulnerable boy who comes to you for help? Have you no honour?" Robert shouted at the warlock. "Is this what you do to everyone that comes to you for help? Use them for your own ends?"

Alec saw red and darted out from behind Magnus to launch himself at his father. Only Magnus' quick thinking stopped him from reaching Robert. He froze on the spot as he was held tight by Magnus' magic.

"Sweetheart, I need to take your weapons from you," Magnus said gently as he walked up to a frozen, shaking Alec, first removing the two daggers Alec had snatched out of his weapons belt as he'd launched himself forward, then the belt itself.

Magnus then decided to check the rest of Alec's clothes, discovering several blades concealed in various sleeves, boots, and even the hood of Alec's gear. He reached under his mate's jacket at the back and found a set of chakrams jammed into the waistband of Alec's trousers. 

"My goodness you are well prepared, my love," Magnus muttered as he took the last of the weapons and handed them to Jace who now looked like a walking armoury.

"I'm going to release you now" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear before wrapping his arms around his mate. He had almost had a heart attack when he'd seen Alec moving forward at breakneck speed, a seraph dagger in each hand. "Please don't try to fight your father. Think of our little butter beans, my love."

Alec collapsed against his Alpha when he was released. He took a moment to regain his wits then tapping his love's chest, he stepped slowly towards his father, who had collapsed into Jia Penhallow at the sight of his son, running at him with murder in his eyes.

"How dare you speak to my mate like that? Magnus Bane has shown me more kindness, compassion and love in the last week than you and Maryse have in the last nine years. He is my true mate, the other half of my soul and the brightest star in my universe," Alec said in a cold, deadly voice as he approached his father.

"Instead of mutilating me as you had planned, he saved my life, healing and protecting me like you should have done when your wife almost beat me to death," Alec said, staring down at his father who sat stunned on the floor where Jia had dropped him.

"I love that man more than my own life, and the only thing as important to me as him, in this entire world, is the lives of the children I carry inside of me. His children." Alec continued as he bent over his father, shaking as the rage inside him built. 

"And if you ever want to see those children, not only will you beg his forgiveness for the disgusting things you've just said,  you will thank him for my life, or so help me, I will cut your fucking heart out and bury it at the crossroads of Alicante along with the spine I will rip from your wife's body," Alec screamed at his dumbstruck father, barely an inch from his face.

The silence was deafening. Alec looked up to see everyone staring at him. The looks ranged from awe shining out of Jace' eyes to cold, hard approval radiating from his sister. Not one of them judged him for his word's. Helen and Aline clung to each other, tears pouring from their eyes and Simon and Clary stood holding hands,  staring daggers at Robert.

Jia flew at Alec and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing his cheek, she whispered a quick congratulations then did the same with Magnus. Before moving to hold her daughter and Helen in a tight embrace.

Alec didn't need to look at his mate. He could feel the pride and love pouring through their bond as he felt Magnus wrapping him in his arms from behind, hands resting protectively on his stomach. 

They had sat up and talked all night about their past's. About how scared Alec used to be of his parent's. He wasn't afraid anymore. Maryse Lightwood was dead to him. As for his father, well that remained to be seen. But he was done trying to impress Robert. Magnus, his babies and his Circle where all he would ever need now.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry to both of you. Alec, I've spent so long worrying about what other people thought, that I've lost sight of what it means to be a father. I should have had the courage to leave your mother and the institute years ago," Robert said, looking at both of his children.

"I should have taken you both away from it all, been the father you deserved, encouraged you and told you how much I love you. I hope one day you can both forgive me," Robert said before turning to Magnus. 

"Magnus, my son is right. There will never be anything I can do that will repay the debt I owe you. Not only for saving my son but for loving him the way he deserves to be loved. I see how wrong I was about you and I pray that one day, you also will be able to forgive me for the terrible things I said to you," Robert said, taking a tentative step towards his son and his... mate. That would take some getting used to.

"And that you will both let me be a part of your children's lives. That I might one day be able to show them the love and support that I have failed so miserably at providing for my own children," Robert said with his head bowed.

"Robert, I can easily forgive you for what you said to me. I understand that you've been told all your life that what you are is wrong and that you know no different," Magnus said to his mate's father, looking him in the eye when Robert looked up. 

"But you need to understand that the spell you requested I perform on your son is an abomination. It should never have been created in the first place. Your father was wrong to do it to you. You may have thought you were doing the right thing by your child but we don't live in that world anymore," Magnus said, trying and failing to comprehend what it would be like to do it to his own children.

"If your son one day forgives you and decides to let you into our children's lives then his judgment is all the reassurance I need. But know this, if I find out that you've ever hurt my mate again or made my children feel inadequate or ashamed of who they are I. will. End. You," Magnus said, assuring Robert of the truth of his words with a steady gaze as he continued. 

"There is not a corner of this universe that you could hide in where I would not find you. And the damage Alexander will inflict on you will be nothing compared to the unending agony a will have in store for you," Magnus said, looking his mate's father straight in the eye.

"I can forgive you for what you've done, as misguided and wrong as it was, I understand you were trying to do what you thought was best. But it will be a long time before I can forget the way you made me feel all these years," Alec said, squeezing Magnus' hands where they rested on his stomach.

"Maybe we can start again. You have about four months to prove that you are worthy of being a grandfather to our children" Alec said, reaching out with one hand to shake his father's hand.

Robert took the hand and shook it with tears in his eyes. He knew it was more than he deserved. "I swear to you both that I will spend every day earning your trust. I promise I won't let you down. And I swear I will try with every fibre of my being to be the best grandfather your children could ask for," He said, looking his son and his mate in the eye.

"Good, because it's twin's and we're probably going to need all the help we can get," Alec said with a shaky laugh. Stupid pregnancy emotions, he thought as he wiped a stray tear away.

Robert moved forward with the hopes of hugging his son but stepped back when he saw Alec shaking his mate off with an irritated huff, stomping over to a chair and folding himself into it as everyone shuffled away from him, eying him nervously.

"I'm hungry," Alec said, staring at his mate petulantly, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at them all as everyone but Jia laughed at him, almost making him stick out his tongue.

"The usual my love?" Magnus asked, watching his pouting mate with loving, glowing eyes. He put a restraining hand on Robert's shoulder when he started moving forward. "I wouldn't if I were you, Its a really bad idea to get between Alexander and food," he said with a chuckle at the mystified look on his father-in-law's face.

"No, I want ice cream. Coffee flavour," Alec said with a scowl, uncaring of the fact that he was sulking.

Magnus thought his scowling mate was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He was surprised by the request for ice cream though. This was the first food Alec had wanted that wasn't spicy for a little while now. He conjured up a pint of coffee ice cream and a spoon and cautiously approached his mate with it, holding it like a grenade, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Yeah, you can all laugh but nobody else is brave enough to go near him," Magnus mumbled. He was surprised when Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him down then climbed onto his lap. He was even more surprised when his mate opened the tub and started sharing the ice cream with him. One spoonful for him for every five or six Alec shovelled down.

"Looks like we've found something our angel likes," Magnus laughed, watching his Omega shovel huge mouthfuls of the freezing cold dessert in like it was room temperature. "At least I'll know what to feed you from now on, spicy curry for our demon baby when your angry and want to eat alone and ice cream for our angel baby when your grumpy and cuddly and want to share."

Izzy, taking pity on her father, explained Cats theory when she saw the look of confusion on his face at hearing Magnus call their baby a demon. Maybe she would forgive him too, she thought. But like her brother, she would never forget.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's speech though! I kept having visions of Mel Gibson freeeeeeedom! Speech from braveheart lol


	16. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart melting fluff. Don't be ashamed to sit there clapping and making seal noises that's what I did lol

 

Magnus looked over at his mate, staring out the window, a sad look in his eye. He could feel Alec's stress through the mating bond. They had sent everyone home, wanting to spend some time alone, but his mate was upset.

"What's wrong my love?" Magnus asked, walking over and wrapping his Omega up in his arms, kissing the top of his head. He wanted to protect Alec from everything but knew he couldn't protect his mate from his emotions.

"Just stressed over it all," Alec said, pushing his nose up into his Alpha's neck, kissing his mating mark. "What if my father can't turn himself around? What if Maryse gets away with everything she's done? What will happen to the institute when they capture Valentine and his followers? There's so much up in the air."

"You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders Alexander," Magnus said looking down into his mate's beautiful blue eye's. "We will take it all one problem at a time. I'm telling you now though, there is no way Maryse is getting away with what she has done to you," he said before kissing his Omega's forehead. Something occurred to Magnus just then, his mate hadn't left the apartment in days.

Magnus clicked his fingers, dressing them both. Himself in black leather trousers with a loose blue button-down shirt, open at the collar, combat boots and a tailored black silk suit jacket and Alec in dark slim fit jeans, combat boots, a tight fitted grey T-shirt and soft leather jacket.

"What are you up to Mr Bane?" Alec asked his Alpha, an amused glint in his eye. He looked down at himself approving Magnus' choices. Comfortable, warm and designer enough to fit in with Magnus' fashion obsession. He glanced at his love, noting the four buttons he had undone on his shirt, showing just enough golden skin to be a temptation, but not enough for a show. Pout!

"We, my love, are going on a date," Magnus said, a sparkle in his gold green cat eyes. Creating a portal, he pulled his Omega through it. They stepped out into warm sunshine beating down and a cool breeze blowing past them.

Alec looked around, gawking at the sight before him. "Machu picchu?" He asked staring wide-eyed at Magnus as a tour guide floated past them, followed by a group of tourists clutching maps and cameras.

"Shall we?" Magnus asked with a grin. He produced his own camera and took Alec's hand to follow the group. 

They listened to the tour guide's speech and snapped photos of themselves standing in front of the ruins. Before Magnus took Alec's hand and led him through another portal.

They stepped out into the shadows, although, it was warm and sunny. Alec looked around wondering where they had landed before Magnus led him out into the sunlight and turned him round to see what they had just walked out from underneath.

"The Eiffel tower," Alec breathed, his eyes glowing as a massive grin split his face.

Magnus started snapping pictures again, trying to capture the look of delight on Alec's face before dragging Alec over to ride the elevator up to the top. 

They took in the view as Magnus wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter, kissing the top of his head. 

Alec looked around, taking in all the happy couples. He started crying when he saw a women get down on one knee and propose to her girlfriend, who squealed with delight.

"Let's go, there's something I want to do before we move on to our next destination," Magnus whispered to Alec. He loved the look of excitement on his mate's face as they rode the elevator down and walked the streets of Paris. They stopped outside a little boutique that sold baby clothes.

"I want our daughters dressed in the best clothes fashion has to offer," Magnus said to Alec, leading him inside and dragging him through the shop, unable to contain himself. Clothes!

"Our daughters?" Alec laughed, taking in his mate's excitement at the thought of shopping "How do you know they won't be our son's?" He asked rubbing his stomach, which he noted was already starting to feel a little softer. 

Four months really wasn't that long Alec thought. He'd probably have a bump in a couple of weeks, especially considering he was carrying two children.

"Easy," Magnus said with a superior look on his face as he started pulling little dresses and tiny leather jackets off the shelves. "Your father said that every male in your line is born a male Omega, my father said I would be mated to the last male omega. Stands to reason our children would be girls," He smiled at the dumbfounded look on Alec's face.

They spent an hour buying tiny outfits and shoes, adorable hats and mittens and booties before Alec started growling. With a laugh, Magnus sent all of their purchases back to the loft and led him through another portal.

"Mumbai," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear as the heat hit them, laughing at the angry glare his mate aimed at him.

They wandered through the market as Alec inhaled the spicy delicacies on offer. Magnus haggling for the beautiful, brightly coloured silk scarves and woven rugs. Sending them back to the loft, as he had with the clothes before Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist.

"What do you need my love?" Magnus asked, gazing adoringly down at his mate.

"Ice cream, please," Alec said with a scowl on his face but batting his eyelashes at his Alpha. The combination had Magnus laughing and kissing him all over his face.

"I know just the place!" Magnus said as he led his mate down an alleyway and opened a portal for them "close your eyes, my love," he whispered in Alec's ear, leading his Omega through to one of his favourite places in the world.

"Rome!" Alec squealed when his Warlock let him open his eyes. "Magnus, I've always wanted to come here!" He said, taking in the sight before him, the Trevi fountains. He beamed as Magnus asked a passerby, in perfect Italian, to snap a few photos of them stood in front of the fountain before leading him to a gelato shop a few blocks away.

"What will it be, my Alpha?" Alec asked Magnus when they got to shop, smiling at the challenging look on Magnus' face as he said he wanted mint choc chip. 

"Due cucchiaiate di chip di menta e due cucchiaette di cioccolato per favore," Alec said to the woman behind the counter, laughing at the stupefied look on his Warlock's face. "What? Did you think they didn't teach us anything at the institute?" He asked.

"You're so fucking hot when you speak Italian," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear as he wrapped his arms around his Omega from behind, placing soft kisses down his mate's neck as they waited for their order. They walked outside, sitting at one of the tables as the sun started to set.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he stared at the chocolate ice cream in front of him, tears streaming down his face. "Can you put some hot sauce on my ice cream please?" He asked. What was this pregnancy doing to him? He was crying because he wanted hot sauce? By the angel, he was a mess.

wiping the tears away, Alec smiled at the revolted look on his mate's face as he complied. He shovelled it down as he received odd looks from passers-by,  not giving a shit.

Magnus stared at his Omega's vile mixture of ice cream and hot sauce, giving up on his own mint choc chip, somehow, it wasn't so appetising anymore. He watched Alec rubbing his belly and groaning with pleasure as he demolished his ice cream, the fading sun setting behind him. 

Magnus thought his pregnant mate, happily stuffing his face with the disgusting concoction was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on. He saw Alec's energy start to wain as he slumped in his chair when he'd finished. Time to go home! He led Alec round the corner to a deserted side street and opened a portal for them.

"Home," Alec said when he saw that they had arrived back at the loft. He slumped in a soft chair, exhausted, before perking up as Magnus clicked his fingers, dimming the lights and conjuring hundreds of lit candles, strewing the floor with rose petals.

The sound of music playing as his Alpha walked over and pulled him to his feet, wrapping him in his arms had Alec pulling Magnus closer. He rested his head on Magnus' shoulder when his Warlock started swaying to the music. He sighed as he recognized the song, I'd rather go blind by Etta James. "I love this song. It's so beautiful and so sad all at the same time," he said

"I knew Miss Etta. A beautiful soul!" Magnus said holding his mate tightly as they danced. "She wrote this about a Vampire. She fell deeply in love with him but he didn't feel the same. She wrote it when he wouldn't turn her, leaving her instead, for another Vampire. It was so sad, she was never the same after he left," he said wiping the silent tears away as his mate cried.

"That's so sad. I'm so happy that I met you, Magnus. I don't even want to think about the life I would have had if it weren't for meeting you in Pandemonium," Alec said, looking up at his mate. He smiled when Magnus pressed soft kisses to his lips.

Magnus led Alec over to the tub which he had filled with hot water and soft bubbles. They stripped their clothes off and got in Magnus laying on back with Alec resting on his chest. The Alpha running his fingers through his Omegas hair.

"I couldn't imagine it either, my love, you've made me so happy. Before you, I was facing an eternity of loneliness. Then you stroll in and give me a future," Magnus whispered, sitting them both up so that Alec was straddling his lap.

"I saw your face today when that woman proposed to her girlfriend in Paris," Magnus said as he took Alec's left hand in his own left hand, intertwining their fingers and placing his right hand over the top. He wrapped their joined hands in his blue magic and looked up into Alec's matching blue eyes.

"We are already mated, and you have made me extraordinarily happy by giving me two children that I will treasure for the rest of our long lives, but there is one thing I wanted to ask. You are the love of my existence Alexander Lightwood. Would you make my happiness complete by doing me the honour of becoming my husband?" Magnus asked staring into his Omega's tear-filled eyes.

Alec looked down at his left hand as Magnus released it to find a beautiful thick platinum engagement band, the entire circumference channel set with a row of gorgeous sparkling diamond's, catching the soft glow of the candlelight on his ring finger, a matching one on Magnus' His eyes where slightly blurred, by the tears rolling down his face as he looked at the rings. He looked into his Alpha's eyes, glowing with hope.

"Yes! Yes yes," Alec said leaning in to kiss his mate. "I promise to spend the next thousand years making you as happy as you make me" he whispered in Magnus' ear before taking the outer shell between his lips and sucking it gently. He grazed his teeth down the edge and bit down on his Warlock's lobe.

Magnus groaned as he moved his hands around Alec's waist and slid them down his back to squeeze Alec's ass when he felt his Omega kiss his way down his throat. His cock was rock hard and getting harder as Alec ground down on it.

"I can't wait to be your husband, my Alpha," Alec whispered as he felt Magnus' rock hard cock pressing against his entrance under the water. He moaned loudly as he felt the tip push inside when he slowly lowered himself down on it. It was slightly painful but he felt Magnus wrap his hand around his hard dick, his pleasure spiking when his Alpha started moving his hand.

Magnus watched his Omega throw his head back and moan loudly, Alec shouting his name when his ass came to rest on his thighs, lifting off and plunging back down quickly. He knew his dick was hitting his loves prostate when Alec started panting with each downwards plunge of his hips. He took Alec's nipple in his mouth as he continued to pump his rock solid dick.

Alec's pleasure intensified as he felt Magnus' hips move up to meet him with each downward thrust of his hips. He was breathing hard as the tip of Magnus' dick bumped against his prostate again and again, pulsing an all-consuming pleasure through him.

The feeling of Magnus sucking hard on his nipple and pumping his shaft was too much for Alec. He felt himself pushed to the edge when he felt his Alpha's dick pulse as he came inside him. He pushed himself down on it and screamed his release at the feeling of Magnus' hot come, bathing his inner walls, drawing his own orgasm out.

"Fuuuuck Alexander!" Magnus shouted as he filled his Omega up. The sight of his mate coming between them was probably one of the hottest things Magnus had seen as he looked down at the hot jets of come spurting all over his hands and his Omega's chest.

"I love you" Alec whispered as he collapsed against his Warlock's chest.

"I love you too, my Omega" Magnus said, pressing kisses to the top of his lover's head, lifting Alec off his cock and rinsing them off before sitting him back on his lap.

"How do you feel about the name's Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane?" Magnus asked, smiling when Alec sat up to look at him.

"I think it sounds perfect," Alec said, grinning happily. "Thank you for the most wonderful day, my love," he said, kissing his Alpha thoroughly.

Magnus lifted his fiancé out of the bath and carried him to their bed where they made love for hours before falling into an exhausted, happy sleep, wrapped up together and dreaming of their future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to miss etta as I wrote this I love her. Also the lightwood-bane's are life


	17. Best Laid Plans

 

As Magnus opened his eyes, he noticed two things. The first was that his mate was glowing with that beautiful golden angel light as he snored softly in the cage of his arms. The second was that Alec's stomach felt different underneath his hand, where he must have instinctively placed it in his sleep.

Curiously, Magnus lifted the cover to have a look. The sight that met him had him grinning. His mate didn't have a bump as such but the difference there was plain as day. Alec looked softer, a little rounder. His abdomen was still hard underneath but the muscles weren't as defined and it definitely wasn't as flat as it had been.

Magnus wriggled down the bed so that he was eye level with his mate's stomach.

"Good morning my little butter beans, I'm your Ayah, I can't Wait to meet you both. You aren't even here yet, and you already make your daddy and me so happy!" Magnus whispered, unable to stop himself from brushing his fingers over Alec's skin, tracing over his abdomen.

"When you're both bigger, we're going to teach you magic and how to shoot a bow and arrow, I'll show you how to play pranks on your aunt Izzy and uncle Sherwin and how to accessorize any outfit. We will both love the two of you forever and we will always protect you," Magnus said, his lips following the progress of his fingers over his Omega's belly as he placed kisses here and there.

Alec was watching his mate talk to there babies. The sight took his breath away. He watched as Magnus brushed a hand gently across his stomach and peppered his slightly rounded belly with light gentle kisses. He ran his fingers through his Alpha's hair when Magnus lay his head on his belly and looked up.

"And I will teach you both how to wrap your Ayah around those sweet little fingers," Alec said, grinning at the dopey look on his Alphas face. "Good morning my handsome husband to be. I was thinking of baby names last night. I was thinking we could maybe pick one each, if that's okay with you?" He asked his Alpha.

"Did you have something in mind sweetheart?" Magnus asked. He had been thinking about names too.

"Well, as cute as butter beans sounds," Alec said with a grin as Magnus blushed a little. "I was thinking, I really like the name, Mackenzie, what do you think?" He asked, looking down at his Alpha.

"Mackenzie Lightwood-Bane," Magnus said, testing the name out. "I love it, its perfect. I was thinking an amalgamation of our names would be nice for our other little butter bean. I thought maybe Alexus would be cute. Alexus Lightwood-Bane. Too corny?" He asked Alec.

"No, it's gorgeous!" Alec whispered, wiping a rogue tear away. "Magnus, our children have names!" He was so excited. So happy. So hungry!

"Magnus, I'm starving," Alec said, holding out his hands. "Can I have strawberry and hot sauce please?" He asked, grinning when a bowl of strawberry ice cream smothered in hot sauce appeared in his hands. He loved being mated to a Warlock!

Magnus laughed as he watched his mate devour the bowl in front of him. "Looks like we've found a winner," He said producing a more sedate breakfast for himself. Coffee and a bagel, just as a knock sounded at the door.

Magnus clicked his fingers, dressing them in sweats and T-shirts as he went to answer the door, leaving Alec to finish his breakfast in bed. It was Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon. He let them in, watching as Simon tripped over the massive stack of shopping bags next to the front door.

"Watch your step, Sherwin you're crushing my children's couture with your giant feet,"  Magnus said, helping Simon up, then picking the clothes up to inspect them for damage as Clary and Izzy fell on the bags, commenting on how cute the tiny outfits where. Jace was visibly sweating.

Alec carried his breakfast over to the group, eating as he walked and was immediately set upon by Simon. Everyone watched in astonishment as he bent to talk to Alec's stomach which was a lot more prominent looking in his tight white T-shirt.

"Sorry about your clothes weeny beanie's, I'm your uncle Simon, chief babysitter and Vampire hunter at your service," Simon whispered loudly, making everyone laugh. "We're gonna have so much fun in weapons training, I've got a seraph blade for each of you. And I'm working on convincing your aunt Izzy to make some cousin's for you to play with," He said, much to Izzy's embarrassment.

"Its butter beans, not weeny beanie's Sherwin," Magnus said in an exasperated tone. "We think we're having girls and have decided on names for them. What does everyone think of Mackenzie and Alexus Lightwood-Bane" he asked, as the girls squealed with delight.

"Aw Max and Lexi, cute," Simon said, grinning at the appalled expression on the Warlock's face. "Two can play your game, Warlock. And don't think we haven't noticed those rings you're both wearing, I hope we're all invited?" He asked, turning to Alec.

"Offf corshyooare" Alec said around a huge spoonful of his hot sauce ice cream concoction, making Clary wretch as she raced to the bathroom, swiftly followed by Jace. He could see Jace through the open door, holding Clary's hair as she hunched over the toilet. He looked up to see everyone else staring too. 

"Clary, what's wrong?" Alec asked when she walked out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth with a shaking hand.

"Have you had any morning sickness yet?" Clary asked her parabatai, frowning when he shook his head. "That's because I've had it for you. It was the same when you presented. I got all your symptoms. That's how we found you," she said miserably.

"I hope Jace gets my morning sickness when I get pregnant," Izzy said, roaring with laughter at the queezy looking expression on Jace's face. "You're too easy to wind up Jace," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Have you had a chance to do the locator spell on the mortal cup yet Magnus?" Jace asked, all business. "As soon as you find it I'll send a fire message to Kadir so he can retrieve it," he said.

"We were busy yesterday but I'll do it now," Magnus said, watching Alec sit with Izzy and Clary, looking through the baby clothes and telling them about their date and the proposal the day before, all of them crying.

He conjured a large map and spread it on the floor. Concentrating on the cup, he focused his energy on finding it before muttering a spell in Latin. 

"Quod sit revelare amisit. Quod sit revelare amisit. Quod sit revelare amisit," Magnus chanted over and over again. Blue sparks shot from his fingers and concentrated on a single point on the map. They all bent over it. "The cup is in Valentine's family home in Alicante," he said.

"That's impossible," Clary said, a confused look on her face. "We don't have a home in Alicante," she said to the Warlock.

"Of course you do," Magnus said, staring at her. "I take it you've never been there?" He asked.

"No, because it doesn't exist," Clary insisted, stubbornly.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, I'm telling you now, your father owns a house in Alicante. I know this for a fact because it is only ten miles away from the cottage I own there. Our estates are practically next door to one another." Magnus said, staring at her confused face.

"But, why don't I know about it then?" Clary asked, scratching her head.

"Whatever the reason," Magnus said, looking around at everyone. "We have a problem, Valentine is guaranteed to have wards on the house. The only way to get in without setting them off is if somebody of his blood is present. Which means that Clarissa will have to be the one to go in and retrieve it."

Everyone was instantly on their feet, all talking at once arguing about who would go, who should stay, how they would get there, what weapons they would take.

"Enough," Alec shouted, surprising them all. "First of all, I didn't know you have a house in Alicante," he said to Magnus.

" _We_  have a house in Alicante," Magnus said with a grin and a wink. "I can't wait to show you it."

"Okay everyone, listen up, everyone is going to the Morgenstern house. There's no way Clary is going alone," Alec said, taking charge as he always did. Nobody protested.

"This will be a standard retrieval mission, meaning everyone is fully armed. Magnus will portal us to his... Our house and we will move out from there. We stay together. Touch nothing else but the cup, this will be an in and out mission. Everyone meet back here in one hour, in full gear and weapons. Move out, people." Alec said.

Everyone stood and rushed through the portal Clary created with her stele as Alec turned to his mate.

"Can you send a fire message to Luke and ask him to come with us. I'd like us to have the backup, I'll send one to Jia and my father," Alec said before the look on his mate's face registered. It was a mix of love, desire, disapproval and respect.

"Alexander, first of all, you're so fucking hot when you take control like that and second, I don't think..." Magnus started but was cut off by the look Alec was aiming at him.

"I'm not staying behind Magnus. My mate, sister and Parabatai are going on this mission, I will not wait at home while you all go and risk yourselves without me. I would not ask it of you so please don't ask it of me. I can protect myself better than most at the institute, don't worry about that," Alec said, looking his Alpha directly in the eye. He was telling not asking.

"I won't try and stop you", Magnus said "but asking me not to worry is like asking me not to breathe," he said wrapping his arms around his mate.

 **

"Magnus, it's beautiful," Alec whispered. He stared up at the cottage Magnus owned. It was actually more of a manor, he thought to himself. 

It was built of sandstone with ivy crawling up the sides and around the beautiful sash windows and a red tile roof. There was an intricately carved wooden door with black iron metal work. Fountains, rose bushes and little gravel paths dotted the sprawling garden's and there were wildflowers everywhere.

"I want the full tour at some point, I'm dying to see the inside," Alec said as his eyes roved over every inch.

"It would be a wonderful place to raise our girls, I hope we can spend a lot of time here," Magnus said quietly to Alec before they turned to face the crowd behind them so Alec could hand out orders.

"The plan is as follows. Magnus will portal us to the boundary of the property where we will proceed on foot. Clary can produce a rune strong enough to get us inside. We will split into pairs. Clary and Jace, Simon and Izzy, Magnus and I will take the ground floor," Alec said, nodding when they agreed before turning to the others.

"Jia and Robert, Helen and Aline, Luke and Kadir will take the top floor. We will search room by room. Twenty minutes maximum. If we don't find it we will look for a basement or Attic. Everyone knows what to look for. Any questions?" Alec asked as he looked around.

"Alright then, Stay alert, watch each other's backs and under no circumstances does anybody split up from their partner. Let's go" Alec said when nobody said anything, turning to Magnus.

They all stepped through the portal Magnus created in their pairs until everyone was stood facing a rather grim looking house. It was huge but widely unappealing. Grey walls, grey roof, grey pillars, nothing like Magnus' lovely home. This place looked uninviting without even a bush to break the monotonous grey.

They walked forward, Clary in the lead, towards the front door. Everyone was armed to the teeth and prepared for anything. Clary stepped forward and carved a powerful opening rune into the door then stepped back slightly as Jace took the lead. They all marched in, single file with their weapons raised. Jace in the lead and Kadir bringing up the rear.

"What the...?" Kadir growled as the door slammed behind him and disappeared. "Its a trap" he hissed, looking around at them all, a furious glare on his face.

"Oh, thank the angel!" A female voice said from the top of the stairs in front of them. All of them raised their weapon's as the woman stepped from the shadows. A short slender Shadowhunter with green eyes and bright red hair. She was staring straight at Clary. Who was staring right back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely considering Alexus as a name for my first born daughter lol. Also Robert was scared of having another boy, meaning there is no max in this story but I wanted to slip him in there somewhere


	18. Rescues and Reserections

 

Luke's heart stopped. He stared at the women before them. But it couldn't be her. He walked forward, shaking off the hand he felt gripping his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the apparition in case she disappeared. He mounted the steps as she looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Do ghosts cry? It was like a dream.

"Jocelyn?" Luke asked as he reached her. He reached a shaking hand out to touch her face, feeling warm skin, wet where the tears tracked down her face. "You're alive? But how?" He asked as he scooped her up in his arms, crushing her body against his and kissing her. Kissing her as he'd never kissed her before.

Luke held Jocelyn at arm's length to look at her, running his hands over her body, her face, her hair, before pulling her back and just holding her to him.

"Valentine, he's had me locked in here all this time, I couldn't get out. If I'd had a stele I'd have gotten out years ago. I dreamed of someone coming for me for so long. I've missed you so much," Jocelyn said, clinging to Luke for dear life, afraid he would disappear if she let go. "Is that Clary?" She whispered to him.

"Yes, she's wonderful Joss, come and meet her" Luke whispered, reaching down to hold her hand, linking his fingers with hers. He led her down the stairs, taking in all the shocked face's of his friends before looking at Clary. She was staring at her mother, not even blinking.

"Mom?" Mommy?" Clary cried, throwing herself at her mother. She couldn't stop crying as she felt her mother's arms come around her body, holding her in a vice-like grip. "I thought you were dead. I've missed you, I never thought I would see you again," she sobbed as they both collapsed to the ground, holding each other.

"Oh, my baby," Jocelyn said, holding Clary to her chest, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Her daughter! 

"Your so big, so beautiful. My beautiful baby, I can't believe I've missed so much, so much time wasted," Jocelyn said, holding her daughter out to inspect every inch of her. Clary was perfect, she thought before drawing her in again. She felt Luke drop to the floor next to them and draw them both into a massive hug, something she'd dreamed of for years.

Jace bent down next to Clarry, putting a hand on her arm and looking into her eyes. He wiped the tears off her face then turned to her mother.

"Hi, I'm Jace, I'm Clary's mate," Jace said, holding a hand out to shake hers. "Jocelyn, I need to ask you, is there anyone else here?" He asked feeling like an ass but needing to put their safety first.

"Jace Herondale? You look a lot like your father, Jace," Jocelyn said, looking up at the handsome man who had introduced himself as her daughter's mate. "No its just me. We need to leave soon though, Valentine likes to come by unannounced to 'keep me on my toe's' the bastard," She said looking around at everyone finally.

Jocelyn recognized Jia Penhallow, Robert Lightwood and Kadir Safar, but didn't know the rest of them. Though if she had to guess, the two dark-haired beauties would be the Lightwood children and the one with glasses had to be Michael's boy. And there was certainly some of the exotic beauty of the Blackthorns about the blonde young woman holding hands with a girl that couldn't be anyone other than Jia's daughter.

Alec said stepping forward as the trio stood up. 

"I'm Alec, Clary is my parabatai. I'm so glad to meet you. We will leave as soon as we can but the reason we are here is that we need to find the mortal cup. This is my mate Magnus," Alec said, dragging his Alpha forward. "He used a locator spell to track its location to this house. Do you have any idea of where it might be?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's in Valentine's office, in the safe," Jocelyn said, wondering if she'd heard correctly when the young man said the Warlock was his mate. "But we can't get into it. Its protected by layer upon layer of runes. He's the only one who can get in there," she said, looking around, expecting them all to be angry or upset.

"Show me," Clary said to her mother.

Jocelyne looked down at Clary, seeing the look of determination there, she decided to indulge her daughter. She led the group through the winding corridors of her prison, able to find her way blindfolded. 

Jocelyn had walked the corridors a thousand times, a hundred thousand times over the last fifteen years. She opened the door to her husband's office and showed them the safe behind a six foot by six-foot painting of Idris.

Clary moved forward, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see her Parabatai gripping her arm. "What is it Alec? " she asked.

"Before you break it, maybe we should ask Magnus to check it out," Alec said, turning to his Alpha. "If she breaks the runes, will it set the wards off?" He asked.

Magnus scanned the entire room and the door to the safe before turning to his clever Omega. "yes, it will. I would estimate we have about ten minutes before he arrives once it's open."

"We must be prepared then," Alec said to the group, looking around to ensure they were all there. "Jocelyn, is there anything here you want to take with you? If there is, I suggest you get it now before we start."

They all watched as she darted from the room, waiting a few moments before she returned clutching miserable looking grey Persian cat.

"This is Church," she said to the group in general. "He's the only company I've had for the last ten years. I can't leave him. There's nothing else I'd take with me, burn it to the ground for all I care," she said vehemently.

"Okay, Magnus, can you create a portal back to the manor?" Alec asked his Warlock, turning to his Parabatai when Magnus agreed. 

"Clary, on my word, break the runes. When its open, Magnus will send the entire contents of the safe to the manor, if there's anything in there that can help with the case we need it. Are we all ready?" He asked, looking around at the nods of everyone present. 

"Okay then, now!" Alec said, releasing Clary.

Clary used her stele to carve the breaking rune she'd used on Peter Washburn, to cut through the layers of sealing, protection, concealing and ward runes, just as Magnus opened a portal. He moved back as Helen, Aline, Simon and Izzy walked through the portal then moved over to the safe to look inside when Clary pulled it open.

Magnus saw the cup inside what he now realized was a vault. It was sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with shelf after shelf of books. He saw his mate pick one of the books up and look inside it.

"Its a ledger, our names are in it along with the results of his experiments. Magnus, grab it all" Alec commanded, standing back while his mate used his magic to send everything back to their country house. Just as they heard a door slam. 

Alec was pulling his bow around and handing Jocelyn a seraph blade as he heard the sound, his body going into fight mode automatically.

"Where are you, my love?" They heard a familiar voice call out.

"Its Valentine, he must have decided to drop by. We have to go before he finds us. Quick!" Jocelyne said as she held up her newly acquired blade, her panic evident in her tone.

"This isn't funny. Come here now! I will not play games, Jocelyn," they heard him shout a little louder.

Magnus leapt toward the door and sealed it with a locking spell to buy them a few minutes. He turned round to see Luke pull Jocelyn through the portal, swiftly followed by Kadir and Jia. Everyone else had gone through except his mate. 

Magnus rushed toward his Omega just as the door behind him crashed open. Valentine, standing in the doorway with a stele in one hand and a dagger in the other, was staring at them with a dangerous, deadly look in his eye.

"What have we here?" Valentine asked, sniffing the air. "A filthy warlock and dirty little Omega whore. Your mother will be so disappointed Alec. We all wondered why we hadn't seen you around. You've obviously been selling yourself to the Downworld riff-raff" He sneered, oblivious to the enraged snarl Magnus was aiming at him.

"Maryse can go and fuck herself, she's nothing to me anymore," Alec snarled, glaring at the reason he had lived his life the way he had, the reason all of them had suffered all of their lives.

"It looks like I've waisted my resources on you, an omega doesn't deserve the blood of the Angel. You've had the rest of your friends running around with Downworlder scum too, haven't you?" Valentine growled, his rage rising when Alec turned his nose up at him. 

"That Parabatai bond between you and my daughter will be the first thing to go when we get back to the Institute. I won't have her sullied by a disgusting male Omega that sees fit to take up with the Downworld," Valentine muttered, ignoring the Warlock entirely.

"I'll give you to Sebastian, he always loves a new toy. He can break you before we sell you to the highest bidder. Although, we do need a new kitchen bitch. I always wondered who Ragnor Fell was performing his vile spells on, turns out getting rid of him was a good idea after all!" Valentine chuckled.

Magnus was beyond furious. The only thing stopping him from launching himself on Valentine was the thought of leaving his mate and children unprotected. He was trying to shuffle Alec backwards toward the portal without Valentine noticing, but the man was watching them like a hawk.

"Don't even think about it, Warlock. What have you done with my wife? Give her to me now before I rip you both apart" Valentine screamed, spit flying from his mouth and a deranged gleam in his eye.

Magnus saw Valentine raise the hand holding the dagger, aimed at his mate, and spun to put himself in its path. 

Pain sliced through Magnus, drawing a roar from him as he felt the knife sink into his shoulder blade. He felt it push through his body, shattering bones and tearing muscles with the force Valentine had put behind it, and looked down to see the tip poking out through the front of his chest, blood spurting from the wound, all over his beautiful Omega's shocked face. 

Magnus fell to his knee's, unable to hold himself up as he used his magic to slow the bleeding, just as Alec aimed his bow at Valentine.

Magnus looked round to see the arrow bury itself in Valentine's forehead, right between the eyes. He registered the shocked grimace plastered on Valentine's face as his body hit the floor, face first. 

Valentine hit the floor so hard that it pushed the arrow further in as he landed, the tip jutting out the back of his skull as blood pooled around his body.

"MAGNUS?" Alec screamed as mate fell forward, collapsing at his feet. "NO NO NO NO MAGNUS PLEASE NO," he screeched. He grabbed hold of his Alphas hand's and dragged him over the last few feet of floor, before pulling him through the portal to land outside the country house.

"HELP ME!" Alec shrieked at his friends who stood, gawking at the sight of him dragging his unconscious mate out of the portal. 

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP HIM. PLEASE!" Alec screamed. He was beside himself, collapsing to the ground to clutch Magnus to him, screaming as tears poured down his face. A pool of blood started to form beneath them, growing larger by the second. 

"Please stay with me my love, please don't leave us. Our babies need you. I need my Alpha, please just stay with us, I'll do anything, just don't leave me. Please!" Alec begged his mate, sobbing into his hair where Magnus' head rested against his chest.

Clary was the first one to regain her wits. She quickly sent Caterina a fire message before falling down next to her heartbroken Parabatai. 

"Jace, Simon, get Magnus, carry him inside quickly," Clary said, trying to wrestle the keening Omega away from his mate where he was trying to keep hold of him. 

"Let go, Alec, you have to let go, they need to get him inside," Clary said, dragging him to his feet as Jace and Simon lifted Magnus and started towards the house.

Clary pulled Alec up the gravel path and opened the front door with a powerful opening rune. They entered a large hallway with a massive grand wooden staircase and several arched openings leading to different rooms. 

Seeing a massive table in one of the rooms, Clary led them through to a large kitchen, where they lay Magnus on his stomach on top of the huge oak table, just as a portal flashed in the wall and the blue-skinned warlock stepped through.

"Cat, please help him. Save my Alpha please?" Alec begged, rushing forward and dragging her over to the table Magnus lay on, another large pool of blood forming beneath him.

Cat didn't say a word, immediately rolling up her sleeves and placing her hands over the wound. A bright white light leapt from her hands, soaking into the wound. She worked quickly, sealing arteries, capillaries and blood vessels before she removed the Knife and sealed the skin with a click of her fingers. She knit the muscles back together and realined the bones, forcing the splinters back into place.

Alec watched through his tears, rocking back and forth pulling at clumps of his hair as his sister and parabatai held him back.

Everyone watched as the dagger disappeared with a click of Cats fingers and the jagged wound started to close up instantly.

Cat clicked her fingers again and Magnus' shirt and jacket disappeared leaving his skin bared to them. Placing her hands on his shoulder blade, she stood for a long time with her eyes closed and poured her magic into the high warlock, forcing his red blood cells to reproduce at a rapid pace. She was exhausted by the time she finally removed her hands.

"Alexander?" They heard Magnus croak as he tried to lift his head before he passed out again.

Alec broke from Clary and Izzy's vice-like grip and rushed to his Alphas side. "Is he okay?" He asked Cat, tears pouring down his face.

"He's going to be okay Alec," Cat said, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. "His body just needs to regain some of its strength. The dagger shattered his scapula and exited just beneath his clavicle where it nicked the subclavian artery. I had to repair it before I could fix the bone fragments and knit the muscles back together" she said

"He had to use a lot of magic to slow the bleeding and keep his body from going into shock. We will need to move him somewhere comfortable where he can sleep and build his energy up. His magic was almost depleted. Come, let's find a bed for him to sleep it off," Cat said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

Alec almost refused until he saw Simon and Jace step forward and pick his mate up to follow them. They walked through the archway, past his friends who were watching the procession with bleak tear stained expressions. Finding a beautiful solid oak staircase covered with a thick cream carpet they walked upstairs to find several doorways leading off a large hallway.

Opening the single door set into the wall of the nearest end of the hallway, Alec found a huge bed in a gorgeous suite. He rushed forward to turn down the sheets so that his friends could put his mate down.

Alec wandered over to one of the doors in the far wall and found an immense walk-in closet, stuffed with clothes. Trying the next one, he found a beautiful gleaming ensuite. Finding a large decorative bowl on the countertop, he filled it with warm soapy water and grabbed some cloths.

Cat watched the Omega walk silently over to his mate and start methodically cleaning him up, washing the blood off his body. She was worried about him. He looked so lost and hurt. 

Cat walked over and took Alec's hand, leading him around to the other side of the bed as the others stepped out of the room. He came silently, staring at Magnus the whole time. Maybe he was going into shock.

"Alec I'm just going to give you a quick once over," Cat said to Alec as she gently pushed him down onto the bed. "I need to make sure you and your babies are okay. Is that alright?" She asked, relieved when that seemed to snap him out of it a little bit. He looked up at her with enormous, tear-filled eyes, clutching his stomach.

"My babies? please, are they okay? " Alec asked as the tears fell. He'd never been so scared in his life. The sight of Magnus, a dagger sticking out of his back, covered in blood and unmoving was like a nightmare playing over and over again in front of his eyes. 

Alec had thought his mate was dead. He couldn't bear it. He felt Cats magic seep into him relaxing him a little, letting him breathe a bit easier.

"Your babies are fine. They are strong, just like their daddy's. They are growing fast sweetie. About the size of two grapefruits. Another two weeks or so and well be able to tell the sex although I've heard from Magnus that you both think you're having girls. Your well on your way to a bump I see," Cat said with a smile, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving him. I don't know how I can ever repay you. If you hadn't..." Alec whispered, unable to finish the thought as he gripped her hand to his face and staring up into her eyes.

"You owe me nothing dear," Cat said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. She clicked her fingers and Alec and Magnus were dressed in clean, comfortable sweats and t-shirts, resting on clean sheets. Their bloodstained clothes were gone and she was tucking them both in as Clary entered the room.

"Go to sleep Alec, I'll watch over you both," Clary said, taking a seat in one of the massive overstuffed armchairs in front of an open fireplace as she watched her Parabatai wrap himself around his Alpha and fall into an exhausted sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was emotional!!!!!!


	19. Expect the Unexpected

 

Clary woke with a start. Hearing a sound coming from across the room, she shot to her feet to see Alec shaking and moaning in his sleep. She watched as Magnus woke, eyes flying open as he pulled the struggling Omega tight against him, running his fingers through Alec's hair and whispering softly into his ear. Alec didn't wake but he settled into the Alpha's embrace, his nose pressed into Magnus' neck.

Magnus looked up to see Clary walking towards them, a little surprised when she sat next to him and took his hand, holding it tightly as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He realised he was in his suite at the manor.

"How did I get here?" Magnus asked, a confused frown on his face. He remembered the dagger hitting him in the back. He remembered watching Alec kill Valentine, watching him hit the floor with a shocked expression and blank eye's, then nothing. It was a complete blank. Had his mate brought him here?

Clary explained everything to the Warlock as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake her parabatai. 

"Magnus, Alec was distraught. I've never seen him like that before, he's had us all so worried. If anything would have happened to you I don't think he could have survived it. It nearly tore him apart. Thank the angel Cat got here in time and that it was a regular dagger and not a seraph blade!" She said.

"Is he okay? Are our babies okay?" Magnus asked worriedly, looking down at his mate, putting his hand on Alec's slightly rounded stomach, which, he noted, was a little bigger again.

"They are all fine, Magnus, I checked him over after I'd finished with you. How are you feeling?" Cat asked when she entered the room, looking him over. He looked like his usual self. She saw Alec moving in his sleep, muttering and shaking.

"Alexander?" Magnus said quietly, softly shaking his mate, wanting to wake him. He could feel the emotions streaming through their mating bond. Fear, anger, desolation, grief and a horrific sadness. It had him sitting up, pulling the covers off and shaking Alec a bit harder. "Alexander wake up its just a dream my love. Wake up!" He said louder.

"MAGNUS" Alec screamed as he woke up, breaking free of Magnus' grasp and flinging himself up out of the bed, twisting his body 180 degrees to land in a crouch beside it, much to everyone's shock.

Looking confusedly around, Alec straightened up and looked down at his mate who was staring up at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, before collapsing into Magnus' still outstretched arms, sobbing into the Alpha's neck.

"Shhhh its okay my love, I'm fine," Magnus whispered in his ear, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "I promise I'm okay sweetheart please don't cry. I love you, I'm not going anywhere" he whispered over and over again to his distraught mate, sitting with him onto his lap and holding him tightly, rocking him backwards and forwards as he settled down.

"Magnus I was so scared" Alec whispered when he'd gotten himself under control. "I thought you were dead, I thought he'd killed you," he said sitting back so he could look his Alpha over. He looked okay, a bit tired, but okay. The relief flooding through him was palpable.

They heard a squeak and watched as Clary ran for the bathroom clutching her stomach and trying to cover her mouth. 

Alec felt terrible. He hated that his Parabatai was suffering because of him. He explained to a confused looking Cat about the morning sickness Clary was suffering through because of their bond and watched as she followed Clary to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Do you want to come down for some breakfast? We need to feed our butter beans," Magnus asked his Omega, knowing he would probably be starving. He smiled when Alec jumped up, dragging him along. 

"I swear I'm fine, sweetheart," Magnus assured Alec when he saw him cringing at what he'd done. He pulled Alec across the room and down the stairs.

"They aren't butter beans anymore," Alec said, smiling up at his mate. "Cat Say's they are the size of grapefruit now," he said rubbing his stomach, smiling when he felt the gentle swell of his belly. 

The grin doubled in size when Magnus dropped to his knees and lifted his shirt to kiss his stomach and stroke it lovingly. "What are you doing?" Alec laughed when his mate pulled the material over his head, trapping it under his shirt.

"I'm talking to my babies," came the muffled reply, as he felt Magnus' warm breath caress his stomach when he whispered to their children before another round of kisses graced his skin.

Magnus lifted the shirt off his head and stood up before scooping a laughing Alec up into his arms and carrying him into the kitchen, which was full of gawking people eating breakfast. He set his mate down in a chair and smiled when he saw Alec sitting cross-legged and rubbing his belly, an excited gleam in his eye.

"What flavour my love?" Magnus asked his mate, gazing lovingly down at him. He noticed everyone staring at them and grinned as he thought about the reactions his fiancé's breakfast would receive.

"Strawberry, coffee and chocolate please," Alec said, grinning as what looked like a bucket of his chosen flavours, a spoon and a bottle of sriracha appeared before him, oblivious to looks he was getting as he poured liberal amounts all over it and tucked in.

"What is he doing?" Jocelyne asked as she watched the boy eat the strangest combination of food she'd ever seen, looking up to see her revulsion mirrored on Kadir's face. 

They had explained that Alec was an Omega, mated to Magnus after she'd watched the poor boy tearing his hair out over the Warlocks unconscious, bleeding body. "Is he pregnant?" She asked as Clary came into the room, pale-faced, followed by a grinning Cat.

"Yeshiammmm" Alec mumbled around a ginormous mouthful of his 'food'. Groaning at how good it tasted. He didn't notice everyone else put their cutlery down and push their plates away.

Everyone except Clary who grabbed a plate and started pilling it up with bacon and sitting in a chair between Alec and Jace, smacking Jace's hand away as he reached out to take a piece. She began shovelling it in.

"Soooowatappened yeshday," Clary asked around a massive mouthful of food, glaring at the cup of coffee Jace set in front of her and washing it down with a large gulp of Alec's tea, before staring longingly at Alec's ice cream.

Clary's face lit up when he noticed, she opened her mouth wide and he shovelled a huge spoonful into her mouth. She poured more of the hot sauce onto his massive bowl of ice cream and tipped her bacon in then groaned with pleasure as he shared the rest of the bowl with her bite for bite. "shooooogoood" she mumbled around the last bite, Alec nodding along.

Even Magnus was staring at them. Jocelyn was making a choking kind of sound. Luke was visibly restraining himself from retching. Simon was howling at the look on Jace's face.

Jace was staring at Clary and Alec like he was watching a particularly bad horror movie. Or a car crash. Everyone watched his face turn green when Clary leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

Alec didn't even realise what had happened. He proceeded to tell them everything that had happened after they had all left through the portal. He stuttered the words out when he told them about killing Valentine. 

Alec wasn't sorry he'd done it, after all, Valentine had almost murdered his mate! But he didn't want to tell his Parabatai that he had been responsible for her father's death.

"Don't blame yourself, Alec," Clary said, wrapping him in a tight embrace, reassuring him that she didn't hate him. "He ruined everything he touched. He kept my mother prisoner for fifteen years, he tried to kill you, almost killed your mate. You did the right thing, you protected what was yours and nobody can blame you for that," she said. 

Clary had hated her dad for years. He was evil. The atrocities he had committed were beyond reprehensible. She was worried about the consequences though.

"What will happen to my Parabatai?"Clary asked Kadir fearfully. "Will he be punished for this?" She asked clutching his hand under the table, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Alec, usually, a Shadowhunter killing another Shadowhunter is a very serious offence, however with the extenuating circumstances, we can make an exception. You will have to testify in front of the clave, under use of the mortal sword. Since you are pregnant this can Wait until you have had your child," Kadir said to Alec, smiling his reassurance to the stressed looking Omega.

"Children," Magnus said absentmindedly. "Have you had a chance to go through the books we took from the vault?" He asked the group in general.

"Yes we have, It will all help in the case against Valentine and a large number of his follower's," Kadir said, shaking his head at what they had found. "It was worse than we thought. Some of the things he and the rest of them have done are shocking. He documented everything by the looks of it. There is a lot to go through still, but I'm certain we have enough to condemn the lot of them. Especially Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Jocelyn asked. She had been afraid to ask about her son. The last time she had seen him she was planning on leaving him with his father and taking clary with her. She was ashamed to say that she didn't love him. She had tried so hard but she felt nothing towards him.

"Sebastian has whole books to himself, Jocelyn," Kadir said "He is not a good person. I'm sorry but he is just as bad, if not worse than his father was. Valentine did the things he did because of his beliefs, Sebastian Does them for fun. He enjoys torturing, kidnapping and killing Downworlders. He helped Valentine with a lot of his experiments it seems," He said.

"We need to move on the rest of the institute soon. As soon as they find out Valentine is dead, all hell is going to break loose. The situation needs to be contained before any of them can escape," Alec said.

"I also need to know what is going to happen to Maryse. I will not have her on the loose. Make no mistake Inquisitor, if she comes near me or threatens the lives of my children I will not hold back. I will take her out without a moment's hesitation," Alec said, meaning every word, he had his children to think about now.

Magnus looked at his mate with a fierce pride. He had come a long way since they had met. Alec only got stronger every day. He remembered how sad and shy and reserved Alec had been in the club before he'd introduced himself to his beautiful Omega.

Magnus had watched Alec dancing, seemingly lost in the music. In the brief moment between songs, however, Alec had frozen and withdrawn into himself. A look of absolute terror had crossed his face as his entire body had shuddered.

 Magnus had had to physically stop himself from flying across the club and sweeping Alec up into a hug even then, wanting to protect him. He should have known then that this gorgeous man would be his mate.

But looking at the strong leader before him, Magnus couldn't help but grin around at the assembled group. He noticed Clary watching his mate with the same expression and walked over to hug the girl. They clung to each other as they watched Alec set out the plans for the raid on the institute. The way he interacted with the group, a charismatic, commanding presence.

"Thank you Magnus" Clary whispered to him. "Before he met you, he was so shy. He held himself back so much. He's such a strong warrior in the field but he hid himself away in every other situation. Then he met you. You've given him the chance to shine, took him away from the pressure he was under at the institute." 

"You've made him so happy and believe in him so much that you make him believe in himself. He once told me that he would spend his life alone rather than marry someone he couldn't love. You saved him," Clary whispered as the tears flowed.

"No Clarissa, you have it the wrong way round. When I met Jonathan Lightwood two centuries ago, the man ripped my heart out when he told me he was the last omega, I thought I would always be alone," Magnus said, tightening his hold on Clary. 

"Then Alexander came along and gave me half of his heart. When you live an eternity you lose so many people that you love, my mother died almost four centuries ago. She was all the real family I had. Then he came along, promising not only to face that eternity with me but give me children. A family I would never have had. He saved me" Magnus said, hugging her to him.

"Hands off my mate Morgenstern, I'm not afraid to fight you for him, I'd battle the angel himself for this man," Alec said, elbowing Clary out the way and wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. "Its time to go back to the loft my love. We are moving on the institute tonight and we need to prepare." He said to his Alpha before leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips.

Magnus pulled Alec back up the stairs to their suite so they could get dressed, wondering if they had time for other activities. 

Alec looked at the room properly as they walked in. The walls where a lovely duck egg blue, the extra thick carpet underfoot was cream and all the accents were a lovely pale heather colour. The bed was a massive wooden sleigh bed and there was a huge stone open fire with two comfortable, geometrically patterned armchairs in front of it. He loved it.

Alec went willingly when Magnus dragged him into the enormous walk-in closet, racks of clothes and rows and rows of shoes and accessories lined every shelf. His Alpha helped him pick an outfit then dragged him to the bathroom and helped him take a shower. A long shower. 

Finally dressed they made their way downstairs to find everyone waiting for them, Simon wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while Clary and Jace where furiously whispering to each other in the corner.

Magnus opened a portal and everyone piled through, walking into the loft. Magnus went off in search of Chairman Meow, feeling bad for leaving him to fend for himself. It was Church who found the cat. 

Magnus watched, laughing as they introduced themselves to each other, sizing one another up and puffing their tails out. He took them off to the kitchen to get some grub.

Izzy heard a knock on the door and moved over to answer it, followed by Clary and Alec.  She swung the door open and shrieked as an arm shot out and grabbed her by the hair, spinning her around and dragged her in close to a body, a blade at her throat.

Alec froze as Sebastian grabbed his sister, holding a dagger to her throat, Clary clutched his arm, a small terror filled sound coming from her as she saw her brother.

"I won't hesitate to take her head off," Sebastian said to them. "Clary, Alec, come with me now or I'll cut her throat out," he said, pressing the blade closer as Izzy tried to tell them not to listen, drops of blood starting to drip down her neck. He stepped back to reveal a portal behind him.

They had no choice. They walked forward as they heard Jocelyn shout, and stepped through the portal clinging to each other.

Magnus heard the Jocelyn shout from the front room as feelings of terror and anger swept through the mating bond to reach him. He dropped the can in his hand and threw himself through the kitchen doorway to see his mate, Clary and Izzy being pushed through a portal by a tall man with white hair.

"Alexander!" Magnus roared as he flung himself at the portal, swiftly followed by Jace and Simon. But it had closed up before they reached it. Instead, they crashed through the open doorway to land on the floor in a heap. He disentangled himself, leaping to his feet to look around but his mate and babies were gone!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!


	20. A Declaration of War!

 

"WHO WAS HE?" Magnus roared at the shocked group, all of them staring at the place the portal had been moments ago. "WHERE HAS HE TAKEN MY MATE?" He screamed as his hands shot blue fire into the air. He was losing control, the vision of his Omega being pushed through the portal was playing on repeat over and over in front of his blazing eyes.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER" Jace shouted, dragging himself up of the floor, pulling a furious Simon with him. The look on the Daylighters face was enough to kill a man at fifty paces. 

"That was Sebastian Morgenstern. I'm going to fucking end him!" Jace shouted as he rushed over to the weapons they had dropped when they'd come through the portal from Idris.

Magnus sent a fire message to Meliorn, instructing him to get as many of his people together as possible and bring them to the loft before opening a portal, telling Luke and Cat to do the same, he watched them disappear through it. 

Magnus looked around at the group, all of whom had gathered their weapons. He watched, shaking with rage as all the Shadowhunters took their stele's out and started carving runes into arms, necks and hands. Even Kadir was preparing himself.

"We are moving on the institute the minute reinforcements get here" Magnus snarled. "I will destroy every person that stands between me and my family, alliances and accords be dammed. This is a declaration of war as far as I'm concerned" he said, looking Kadir in the eye.

"They go too far, you have my full backing. This is now officially a Clave sanctioned mission. It is time the New York Institute is held accountable for their actions," Kadir said as he passed his stele to Jocelyn, who immediately set about carving runes into her arms, eyes glowing with a predatory gleam.

"I've only just gotten my daughter back, her brother will pay if he harms one hair on any of their heads," Jocelyn muttered as she snatched several seraph blades from the pile.

Magnus walked over and picked Alec's bow and quiver up. His mate would need them when they got to the institute.

**

Alec and Clary clung to one another as Sebastian pushed them in front of him, he still had Izzy by the hair. The dagger at her throat had them moving when he barked at them to walk ahead of him. They where two corridors away when Alec realized where they were being led. Maryse' office.

Sebastian didn't bother to knock, he just pushed them through the door into the office. Maryse was sat at her desk, glaring at Alec, not even looking at Clary or Izzy. The look on her face would have had the old Alec shutting down with fear but he had his children to think about now.

Alec realized then that she no longer frightened him the way she used to. A small part of his brain was terrified for his children, but there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them, even if it meant killing the woman that had given birth to him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was able to do it.

"What have you been up to you worthless little shit?" Maryse asked, staring at her son.

Alec registered that icy tone that Maryse loved to use to frighten him. The thing was, it no longer did. He felt nothing but contempt for the woman. He couldn't fathom treating his children the way she had tret him over the last ten years. He already loved them too much.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours," Alec replied in an equally cold tone. He was hunched over, trying to stop her noticing his growing stomach, silently thanking the angel that Magnus had picked a giant, baggy hoodie for him to wear. He needed to keep her off balance so that she wouldn't look too closely. 

"If I remember correctly I'm no longer your son. I certainly don't consider you to be my mother," Alec said, looking her directly in the eye.

"How dare you talk to me like that? you filthy little whore," Maryse spat, rising to her feet. Her left eye was twitching and a vein was throbbing at her temple. 

"Did you think none of us would find out what you are? Sebastian has been watching your friends for days. Are you sleeping with that demon spawn you've shacked up with?" Maryse shrieked at him.

"DONT YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT YOU DESPICABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" Izzy screamed at her mother, trying to keep her attention off her brother. She had noticed the way he was standing and understood the reason why. She knew Clary had noticed too. She started struggling with Sebastian, keeping their attention on her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SPEAKING TO LIKE THAT?" Maryse screamed at her daughter walking around the desk, she slapped Izzy, hard, raising a red hand print on her cheek. 

"Why must both my children be such disappointments?" Maryse asked of nobody in particular. "Sebastian put them in the basement, your father can deal with them once he gets back from his mission," she said dismissively, sitting back in her seat.

Clary moved to Alec's side, blocking his body from his mother's view as they turned and headed out the door. She silently breathed a sigh of relief when they made it out of the door without her noticing. They walked ahead of Sebastian and Izzy, both praying that he wouldn't notice either. Both of them were clutching their stomachs protectively.

Alec looked down at his Parabatai, noticing the way she was blocking her stomach with her hands. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow in a silent question, his heart sinking when he saw her barely perceptible nod. What had he gotten them in to? This was all his fault, if it wasn't for his crazy mother none of this wouldn't be happening.

They marched down the last set of steps and into the basement. Sebastian led them over to the pillars, to discover more chains had been brought down. They had obviously been planning this.

"I want all your weapons and stele's in a pile, now," Sebastian said, pushing the blade hard against Izzy's neck to make them comply. When they had done it he made each of them chain themselves to a pillar before releasing her. 

"Clary you still have a chance to redeem yourself. These traitors will pay for what they've done but I can convince father to spare you. You can come with me and we will talk to him together. You just need to tell him their plans," Sebastian said, walking over to her and stroking her hair, unable to keep the hopeful expression on his face.

"I'll take my chances with them thanks," Clary said, jerking her head away and staring up at her brother disdainfully. She hated him. He had made her life a misery when they had been children, he used to torture her pets and hit her when nobody was around. 

He had only stopped when Clary started learning to defend herself but he'd always hated her. He was probably only offering so that she would owe him. And he would make her pay for it, she knew he would.

"Fine, you ungrateful little bitch, remember that I offered you a chance when I come back for you," Sebastian said with a gleam in his eye. 

Clary couldn't stop a shiver from running down her spine at the look in Sebastian's eye. She watched as he turned and walked over to Alec, kneeling down on the floor next to him.

"So, your an Omega?" Sebastian asked Alec softly, ignoring the shudder that ran through Alec as he gently caressed his cheek. He grabbed Alec's chin when he tried to pull back from him and brought his face forward. Bending to sniff Alec's scent glands. 

"Even with that disgusting Warlock's Alpha scent, you still smell good Alec," Sebastian said, running his nose up the skin of Alec's neck. "Maybe you should let a real Alpha take you for a test drive. My sister can watch if you like. Maybe she can join in," he said, staring Clary in the eye as caressed Alec's face again.

"You disgusting little pervert," Izzy screeched as she tried to throw herself between her brother and Sebastian, unable to reach them as the chain clamped to her ankle went taught. She screamed out at him furiously as he stood up, laughing as he looked down at them.

"As fun as this has been, I need to send a fire message to my father. I need to tell him about the lovely little Omega whore and the dirty traitors we've caught ourselves. I'll be back for you shortly," Sebastian said, grinning down at a horrified Alec, before spinning on his heel and stalking out of the basement, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry Clary," Alec said to his Parabatai miserably as soon as he was sure Sebastian had left. "This all m..." 

"No it isn't. It's not your fault Alec, you can't blame yourself," Clary interjected, moving closer to him, wanting to hug him tightly but settling for patting his hand, which was the only part of him her chain allowed her to reach. "This is all on Sebastian and Maryse. The pair of them are deranged," she whispered as he dashed his tears away.

"So you're pregnant too?" Alec asked his Parabatai, laughing shakily at the choked noise Izzy made and the wide-eyed stare she directed at Clary. "When did you find out?  How far along are you? When are you due?" He asked.

"You're seriously telling me that neither of you have noticed my eating habits, over the last few days?" Clary asked Izzy, "This morning?" she asked, turning to Alec.

 "When have either of you ever seen me drink tea or eat bacon hot sauce ice cream?" Clary asked, laughing at the expressions on their faces, she had been eating a lot of weird stuff lately.

"Aahh the bacon was a nice touch," Alec said, rubbing his belly, he was starving again.

"When I was sick this morning and you and Magnus had gone down to breakfast, Cat gave me the once-over. I'm almost four weeks. The extra angel blood Jace and I have is speeding my pregnancy up too, though not as much as yours. She reckons I'll be full term at about six months. So probably about four or five weeks after you" Clary said to a grinning Alec and stunned Izzy.

"I thought the morning sickness was because of our parabatai bond, although, I think the weird cravings really are because of that," Clary muttered. She had never been a fan of hot sauce before, not until Alec had started chugging it like it was soda.

"I don't know if Jace wants the baby. He was really angry this morning, he thinks its the wrong time to be having a child. What if he doesn't want it?" Clary asked fearfully.

"Have more faith in my Parabatai, Clary, he's probably just worried about this whole situation, I mean seriously, look where we are!" Izzy said, shaking her head at the worry on Clary's face. "When do you think the others will get here?" she asked, looking from her friend to her brother. 

"I don't want to be around when they find out about Valentine," Izzy whispered, looking around for something to defend them with. She needed to protect them both, if anything happened to them Magnus and Jace would never forgive her. She certainly wouldn't forgive herself.

"Soon hopefully, my weeny beanie's are starving," Alec said, rubbing his stomach as Clary nodded along enthusiastically.

"You'd better hope Magnus doesn't hear you calling them that," Izzy said, laughing at Alec's use of the pet name her mate had come up with.

"But its cute," Alec and Clary said together. They were all trying to put a brave face on, Alec and Clary for their unborn children and Izzy for what would happen to her brother when Sebastian returned, but the truth was, the three of them were terrified.

 **

Magnus was pacing furiously, it had taken forty five minutes for everyone to assemble. Forty-five minutes! Who knows what Sebastian or Maryse could have done to Alec in that time. It was unacceptable! A loud growl erupted from him as he almost lost control of himself

Magnus looked around at the group, arguing about the plan. Ten knights from the Seelie court, twenty-two Werewolves, eighteen Warlocks of various skill and eight furious Shadowhunters. He would have preferred some Vampires too but with it being the middle of the afternoon, it wasn't an option.

"Enough," Magnus snarled, startling everyone in the room into silence. "We need to go now! We have a plan already. It's time to act," he said. Jia had explained that the majority of the Institute would be in the training hall. At least thirty Shadowhunters.

It was the Werewolves job to secure them inside. Helen and Aline would secure the room with runes and Cat with a locking spell. Jia would lead the Knights, moving room to room searching any stragglers out while Magnus, Jace, Simon, Robert, Jocelyne, Kadir and a handful of warlocks would find their mate's and deal with Maryse and Sebastian.

"You all know what to do," Magnus said, looking around, waiting for everyone to agree. Jace stepped forward and turned to the wall along with Aline and Jia. 

Aline created a portal to lead the Werewolves through to the training hall, Jia created one that would lead to the residential wing for the Seelie knights and Jace created one that would lead to Maryse' office, they had figured that would be the best place to start.

They all poured through their respective portals, Jace leading the way for his group. He thought of the conversation he and Clary had had that morning. He was so angry, they had talked about how they hadn't wanted to drag a baby into this mess. How unstable the institute was. 

Jace had told her he wished they could have waited for it all to be resolved. She had thought he hadn't wanted their child. He hadn't even had a chance to reassure her, and now Sebastian had taken his mate and baby and he might never see them again.

Magnus stepped through the portal, swiftly followed by Simon who immediately scanned his surroundings. 

Magnus could smell Alec's scent in the air. It was faint. Maybe his mate wasn't in the office but they would have to check to make sure. He stormed over to the door and kicked it in, not even taking the time to use the handle.

Magnus rushed into the room, freezing everything with his magic instantly, not giving them a chance to attack. 

Magnus found a woman, who could only be Maryse Lightwood, Izzy was the image of her, was the rooms only occupant. She sat glaring at him, glued to her chair behind a large glass desk, unable to move anything but her eyes. They widened in fear as he advanced on her.

"Where is he?" Magnus asked quietly, beyond rage as he stared down at the monster who had given birth to his mate. 

"You will tell me where he is Maryse Lightwood or I will start with ripping your fingernails out one by one. I will break every bone in your miserable body and boil your organs from the inside out until you beg for mercy. I will then heal you and do it all over again" Magnus said, leaning over her and gripping her chin hard.

"I swear, if you have harmed one hair on Alexander's head, I will hand you over to my father and he will prolong your miserable existence so that he may peel the skin from every inch of your body. He loves to play with his food!" Magnus whispered to the terrified woman sat before him.

Like all bullies, she was happy to tear someone down and make them feel worthless when there was nothing they could do about it. But when someone bigger came along she was shaking with terror. Magnus relaxed his hold on her a fraction of an inch so that she could speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Warlock" Maryse tried to bluff him "I haven't seen him in day..." She clammed up when Magnus clicked his fingers, producing a long stiletto dagger. 

"Do not lie to me Maryse," Magnus said as he pressed the tip of his dagger to her left cheek, slowly dragging it up her face. 

"A simple flick of the wrist will pop that eyeball right out of its socket. I wonder if this blade is sharp enough to sever the optic nerve with one swipe, or will I have to saw through it do you think? I know a vampire who lives in Russia, he loves to wear his victim's eyeballs as earings. Maybe I'll give yours to him for his birthday," Magnus said.

Maryse stared round at the Shadowhunters who had followed Magnus into her office, beseeching them for help. All she found was cold, furious stares directed her way. Was that Jocelyn in the back? she wondered. She'd thought the woman was dead. What was going on? 

Maryse noticed that Jace's hand was twitching near the handle of his dagger, looking for all the world like he would take her other eyeball. Simon looked like he would hold her down.

"You would let this filthy Downworlder lay his hands on me?" Maryse asked them incredulously, before snapping her mouth shut as the Warlock pressed the tip of the dagger in harder, almost into her eye socket. 

"Sebastian has him, down in the basement," Maryse shrieked as she felt a few drops of blood drip down her cheek, realizing that he would actually do it.

"If he has harmed my mate or our babies I will destroy your entire fucking world Maryse Lightwood," Magnus snarled at her as he straightened up. "What about Isabelle and Clarissa? Are they down there too?" He asked as she stared at him, horrified.

"Babies? You have mated my son and gotten him pregnant? That disgusting little whore is pregnant? To a Warlock? How dare he bring such shame to the Lightwood name," Maryse screamed before Robert launched himself over the desk at her.

Robert landed on his wife and sent them both crashing to the floor as Magnus released his hold on her. He gripped her by the collar and slammed her head into the ground. 

"How could you talk about your own son like that?" Robert screamed in her face, slamming her down again. "You are the one who brings shame to the Lightwood name you vile bitch. I should have taken my children and left you years ago. I shouldn't have let you anywhere near my boy," he shouted as he repeatedly slammed her into the ground until Kadir dragged him off her.

Simon was only a step behind kadir. He dragged Maryse up off the floor and pinned her to the wall by her neck, her feet dangling a foot in the air. "WHERE IS MY MATE?" he roared in her face, shaking her like a ragdoll.

"Sebastian has them all in the basement. He's holding them there until Valentine gets back from his mission," Maryse cackled as Simon dropped her to the ground, where she landed in a heap howling maniacally and rocking backwards and forwards. She'd finally lost it.

"Valentine is dead," Magnus said to her, smiling at the look of disbelief on her face as she stopped laughing and stared up at him. "Alexander put an arrow right between his eye's, I watched as the life faded from them," he said, jumping back as she tried to launch herself at him screaming, trying to tear him apart.

He turned to Kadir, who was trying to restrain her. "Hold her here, bind her with a rune, we are going to find our mate's," He said before taking off, Simon and Jace at his heels. 

They flew through the corridors down and flights of stairs, passing Werewolves and Seelies on their way, the three of them noting the lack of Shadowhunters in the halls.

"Would you really have given her eyeballs to a vampire?" Simon asked curiously, as they raced down a set of stairs.

"No Sherwin, Viktor doesn't wear eyeball earings. He wears necklaces made of human teeth. I just thought Maryse would value her eyes more than her teeth," Magnus said as they got closer.

The scent of his mate was getting stronger, as were the feelings coming through their mate bond. Fear, revulsion, anger, absolute, soul-crushing terror. A fog was descending upon the Warlock as it all crashed through him.

The sound of Clary screaming reached them as they tore down the final staircase. Reaching the basement door Magnus blasted it off its hinges and flew through the opening. The sight that greeted him almost stopped his heart.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even cope with myself rn Bamf Magnus is definitely a mood!


	21. The Insanity of Sebastian Morgenstern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a dick so someone could kick me in it

 

They hadn't been alone for long, probably about 30 minutes before Alec heard the sound he'd been dreading. Footsteps. Sebastian was returning. 

Alec sat ramrod straight with his back against the pillar he was chained to, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He wanted to make as small a target as possible. The thought of Sebastian touching him made him feel physically sick.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sebastian shouted as he flung the door open, grinning at the looks on their face's, before slamming it shut and locking it. "Wouldn't want anyone spoiling our fun now, would we?" He asked with a grin.

"Why do you act like this Sebastian? You don't have to be the person your father has made you. You don't need to do this. Just let us go," Izzy said, claiming his attention as soon as he entered the basement, to keep it off her brother and friend. She knew it was useless. Sebastian Morgenstern didn't have a compassionate bone in his body.

"Let you go? But we're having so much fun, Izzy, why would you want to leave? Won't it be fun to watch as I fuck the Omega whore and my sister? What's wrong Izzy, are you jealous because I want them and not you?" Sebastian asked, grinning at the looks of horror and revulsion on their faces.

"You disgusting fucking pervert. Why would I want you? You're nothing. You're a worthless piece of shit who has to force himself on people because nobody wants you touching them." Izzy snarled as she jumped to her feet, trying to provoke him, to divert his attention away from her brother and friend. 

"Its no wonder you don't have a mate, nobody would tie themselves to you. You should have been tossed out with the trash the day you where born. I wouldn't lower myself, Sebastian," Izzy sneered at him.

Sebastian was across the room and standing before Izzy faster than she could track. His arm shot out and gripped her throat as his leg swept hers from underneath her, he forced his hand down, twisting and following through with his body to a kneeling position as he slammed her into the ground, knocking her out when her head smashed into the concrete. 

Jumping to his feet, Sebastian proceeded to kick her limp body, screaming inarticulately as his foot smashed into her unprotected stomach, ribs and face before he slammed his foot down on her leg, audibly snapping the bone.

Clary and Alec were both screaming at him to stop, yanking at the chains around their legs. They were trying to crawl across the floor to get to Izzy, the metal cuffs ripping into the skin around their ankle's. Clary shrieked when she saw her brother pick up the slack of Izzy's chain, trying to wrap it around her neck.

"Sebastian, please. She didn't mean it, please she was just scared. Look at her she can't do anything now. You don't need to do that. Look at me, Sebastian," Clary said, staring down at Izzy's broken limp form, praying to the angel she wasn't dead. 

"Look at me, Sebastian, that's it. Just come away from her she can't do anything," Clary said, sobbing gratefully when he dropped the chain and moved away from her friend.

Until Clary saw the look on his face. He was excited. His pupils were blown and his breathing ragged. He looked at her like he wanted to push her down then and there. She backed away from him, scrabbling back, but there was nowhere for her to go.

Alec watched in horror as Sebastian stalked over to his Parabatai, the man's own sister and dragged her up off the floor as she screamed, trying to push him away. She was using everything she had trying to get away from him. 

Alec tried to get to her but Sebastian just laughed a low throaty growl, slamming his lips to hers before kissing his way down her throat as she pushed and sobbed, trying to get away.

"Get off her. She's your sister you sick bastard, get away from her," Alec screamed, clawing at the ground and yanking at his chain.

"Look at that, Clary," Sebastian said as he spun her around so that her back was to him as he gripped her around the waist, pressing his body to hers. 

"Our little omega whore wants to join in. Look at him trying to get over here, I think he's enjoying the show," Sebastian whispered loudly in her ear before kissing her neck again "we can't disappoint our little whore now, can we?" He laughed, letting her go and stalking towards Alec.

Alec backed up when he saw Sebastian walking toward him, which only made Sebastian laugh harder. He looked up and saw the pure undisguised lust there in Sebastian's eyes. His entire body went cold as Sebastian leapt the last few feet, landing over him in a crouch.

Alec bought his foot up and kicked out with all his strength, but Sebastian caught his leg and pinned it to the ground before grabbing his other leg and doing the same. He tried to twist away, pulling with all his strength but Sebastian had been pumped full of demon blood while Jocelyn had still been pregnant with him. His strength was that of a demon

Sebastian sat on Alec's thighs and launched himself forward over his twisting, wriggling body as his sister screamed at him to stop. He grabbed Alec's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand and gripped his jaw with the other. He sat there laughing as he pinned the Omega down, breathing hard as he watched Alec struggling.

"Behave yourself. You will do what your Alpha tells you, won't you? Like a good Omega whore!" Sebastian whispered, stroking Alec's cheek before dragging his hand down Alec's body.

"You're not my Alpha, Magnus will come for me. He'll rip your fucking hands off for touching me," Alec shouted furiously. He froze when he felt Sebastian's hand move under his shirt, brushing across his waist and over his stomach.

"NO GET OFF ME, GET OFF YOU BASTARD, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alec screamed. He needed to protect his children, he couldn't let Sebastian near them. He redoubled his efforts to get away, twisting and kicking.

"What's this?" Sebastian asked, looking down as he yanked Alec's shirt up, exposing his stomach. "Are you pregnant? Did you let that disgusting Warlock touch what's mine?" He whispered in a cold deadly voice. 

"Answer me!" Sebastian roared when Alec glared defiantly up at him, still struggling to get away.

"I'm not yours, you filthy pig. Get your hand away from my babies," Alec screamed, trying to twist away from Sebastian's vice-like grip.

"Babies? Well, they'll have to go. Nobody is going to want to pay for used goods, are they? Sebastian asked as he reached around behind him and pulled a dagger out from the waistband of his pants. He lifted the knife up, waving it in Alec's face, laughing maniacally at the look on his face.

"NO, NO PLEASE NOT MY BABIES. NO!" Alec begged as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't breathe, his lungs stopped working as he felt the cold metal tip of the knife pressed against the skin of his stomach. 

Absolute terror took over Alec's entire body. A small part of his brain registered Clary screaming at her brother, begging him not to do it as he gasped for breath, for air that wouldn't come.

Alec heard the door crash open, just as air finally filled his lungs and he let out a blood-curdling scream.

"MAGNUS" Alec screamed, with everything he had. He saw Sebastian's head whip around, a feral snarl erupting from his mouth before his weight left his body. He watched as Sebastian flew through the air and smashed into the wall before crashing to the ground. Before he was picked up by an invisible force and slammed into the ceiling, then the floor then the ceiling again. Like a rubber ball.

The sight of his beloved, pinned beneath the creature that was Sebastian Morgenstern, with a knife pressed to his stomach sent Magnus into a white-hot rage. He lost control of himself completely as his demon half took over. 

Magnus raised his arms and started slamming Sebastian into every surface of the room, bouncing him like a ball off the walls, floor and ceiling. He shattered almost every bone in the man's body before dragging him forward to land in a heap before them.

"YOU DARE TO PUT YOUR FILTHY WORTHLESS HANDS ON MY MATE? THREATEN MY UNBORN CHILDREN?" Magnus roared as he dragged the broken wreck that was Sebastian up by the collar, shaking him violently as Simon and Jace stepped forward. 

"My Alexander killed your father. And now Jace and Simon are going to use the power that Valentine gave them to end your miserable existence, you rancid piece of shit," Magnus snarled.

Not one of them hesitated. Simon gripped Sebastian round the neck and forced every ounce of Daylighter power into his skin, blistering It, burning through the half-demons throat. 

Jace dragged Sebastian's head back by his hair, and, placing his hand over Sebastian's screaming mouth, he forced pure Adamas down his blistering oesophagus before removing his hands. 

Magnus placed a hand on either side of Sebastian's head. He poured his blue Warlock fire through every inch of Sebastian's body, burning him until there was nothing left. 

A huge black scorch mark, burned into the basement floor, was all proof that Sebastian Morgenstern had ever existed.

"Alexander," Magnus shouted, throwing himself across the room and scooping his mate up into his lap, pressing kisses into every inch of his mate that he could reach. He clutched his shaking Omega to him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry I didn't protect you. I love you, sweetheart, so much. Did he hurt you? Did he... Did... did he hurt you or the babies?" Magnus asked fearfully, looking down into the bright blue eyes of his mate.

"No, my love, I think we're okay," Alec whispered into his Alphas neck, taking deep lung-fulls of his scent "you have nothing to apologize for, my Alpha. This wasn't your fault, you saved us," he said, gripping Magnus' face in his hands so he could look him in the eye.

"People like them, like Sebastian and Maryse and Valentine, they prey on your weaknesses. They find what makes you vulnerable and use it to their advantage. Sebastian knew my family was my weakness and used it on me," Alec said, cupping Magnus' face as he stared up into his beautiful gold-green eyes. 

"But you saved us. You saved me and our girls. I love you, more than my own life. Don't ever blame yourself for that monster's actions. I won't stand for it Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Do you hear me?" Alec asked, searching his mate's face.

"Yes, my love, loud and clear," Magnus said to his smiling, beautiful, amazing Omega. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked

"Easy. You were your wonderful self. Now, unchain me then feed me. Our weeny beanies are starving," Alec chuckled, rubbing his poor empty stomach.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Magnus whispered to Alec's stomach. "My poor weeny beanies, never fear your Ayah is here!" Magnus proclaimed in the direction of Alec's stomach. 

Magnus clicked his finger's and the chains around Alec, Clary and Izzy's ankle's disappeared. He lifted his mate as he rose to his feet and walked over to Jace, who had a wide-eyed Clary sat in his lap, whispering sweet words of adoration at her stomach.

"Turns out he does like our baby after all," Clary said to them, grinning as she gestured for Jace to let her up. He simply stood, clutching her tightly to his chest, clearly not letting go for the foreseeable future.

"Simon?" Izzy croaked trying to open her eyes, which were swollen shut. She was in absolute agony, every breath was like being stabbed in the ribs and it felt like someone was sawing at her leg.

"Isabelle, where are you?" Simon shouted, launching himself at his mate when he heard her call out from behind a pillar.

"Izzy open your eyes darling please" Simon cried as he tried to find a part of Izzy that he could touch. She was covered in bruises, her face was smashed in and she was lying in a puddle of blood "Cat please help her," he screamed as he started carving Iratze' into Izzy's skin.

Cat rushed to Izzy's side, kneeling down and pouring her healing magic into the Shadowhunters battered, broken body. She had felt the magic Magnus had used and come running. 

When Cat had finished with Izzy, she checked Alec and Clary over, pronouncing them fit and healthy, reassuring them that their children were fine.

Izzy was cranky as hell. "Where is that little bastard?" She shrieked as she clung to Simon. "Where is he? I'll fucking murder him."

"He's dead Izzy," Clary reassured her. "He's never coming back. Come on let's get upstairs and see the others. I only want to tell them this once," she said, taking Alec's hand and leading them all out of the basement.

They found everyone in the training hall. Apparently, the universal surrender of the rest of the Institute had been a great success once they had found out Valentine was dead. 

Kadir had portaled them all to the Gard in Alicante where a couple of nice large group cells had been waiting for them before returning. Maryse had to be dragged there of course.

Magnus produced a large round table and chairs and a load of Chinese food for everyone. Except for Clary and Alec. They wanted the usual with a side of bacon. Everyone sat down to eat.

They all sat, listening to Clary and Alec's story. They told them everything, looking around at the horrified expressions. Jocelyn flung herself on her daughter when she told them about what Sebastian had done to her, Jace snarling. Magnus almost burned the table down when Alec told his part. Only his mate's hand on his arm stopped him.

"As much as we love you all, Magnus and I are going to head home, we need some time to ourselves," Alec announced, standing and dragging his mate up with him. He just wanted to be with his Alpha.

"We will need you in Alicante over the next week or so," Kadir called to their retreating backs.

"We will be there tomorrow," Magnus shouted over his shoulder as he scooped his Omega up and dashed out of the room.

Magnus portaled them back to the loft, where they scooped up a protesting Church and a happy Chairman Meow and portaled through to the manor.

"So, do I get a proper tour now, my love?" Alec asked when they stepped through into the kitchen. He looked around properly this time grinning at the lovely oak cabinets, flagstone floor and copper accents everywhere. He loved it, a proper country style kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart," Magnus said, wrapping his arms around his Omega. "I've owned this house for three centuries. As much as I love the various apartments and townhouses I spend most of my time in, this place has always been home to me. I hope you like it here. I'd love to spend more time here, raise the girls in a proper family home," he whispered.

"Me too. The institute stopped being my home years ago. I would have loved growing up here though. Can we put a swing set up for them in the garden?" Alec asked. He wanted his children to be able to play and have fun.

"Only the best for our babies," Magnus replied as he led Alec through the house.

Every room was gorgeous. Immaculately decorated with natural colours, blues, greens, browns. Each room accented with a different splash of colour or different pattern. There were huge open fireplaces and soft comfortable furnishings. With thick, plush carpets underfoot.

The library was by far Alec's favourite room. It was huge with a vaulted ceiling, an iron walkway halfway up the walls added a second floor. Hundreds of books and artefacts lined the shelves and there was a beautiful mahogany desk in front of a wall covered with a massive map of Idris.

"You've seen this room before my love," Magnus said as he led them into the massive suite they had stayed in the night before. Magnus clicked his fingers and had a fire roaring away in the fireplace as he dimmed the lights.

Alec pulled his mate into the bathroom, the Carrara marble of the countertops and floor was gleaming. He bypassed the sunken tub in favour of the four-man shower enclosure, giggling as their clothes disappeared and the water started pouring from all directions with a click of his Warlock's fingers. He pushed Magnus down onto the bench and sank to his knees in front of him.

Magnus was already hard as he watched his mate kneel down in front of him. He looked down into Alec's blue eyes and saw the determination and love there before Alec took his dick into his mouth. 

Magnus was in heaven as his mate took his entire length into his throat, demons below, did he have no gag reflex at all? His eyes closed and his head fell back as Alec bobbed up and down on his cock.

"Alexander," Magnus said, looking down at his mate, who was bringing him close to the edge. "I want you to fuck me," he said to his wide-eyed Omega, cupping his jaw when Alec released his dick. 

"I've wanted it for a little while now, seeing you take control of the others when we went to Idris, it was so fucking hot. We are equals and I want you to feel what I feel when I make love to you. I want to feel you inside me. Is that something you would want to try?" Magnus asked.

"Yes Magnus," Alec said, looking up at his Warlock. "I would love to, but what if I hurt you or I'm no good at it? I... Don't... Know what I'm doing...." He said, looking down at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

"Just do what feels natural my love," Magnus said, bringing Alec's face up with a finger under his chin. 

"Hey, no looking down, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We can explore this together," Magnus said as he stood, bringing his mate with him. He clicked his fingers, producing a bottle of lube and prepared himself, they could work on that later. Right now he wanted his mate inside of him.

Alec watched his gorgeous mate preparing himself for him, it was hot. His dick was rock hard. He had wanted to try this but didn't know if Magnus was up for it. Watching his Alpha getting ready for him was a sight to behold especially when Magnus turned and placed his hands on the wall, head bent and ass out, the picture of obedience. 

Alec stepped up to his mate, gripping his hips and placed soft kisses on the back of his neck, shoulders and back.

"Yes baby," Magnus groaned when he felt Alec's grip on his hips, the feeling of soft kisses on his back was amazing. He felt Alec's teeth graze his shoulder and it sent a shockwave of pleasure surging through his body and straight into his straining cock. 

"Fuck me, Alexander," Magnus begged as he felt his mate's hand on his ass, a finger pushing into him, testing him out. It was amazing.

"Like this?" Alec asked as he pushed a second finger into Magnus' tight body. He knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside. "Is this what you want my love?" He asked as he pushed in and out, relishing the tight squeeze around his fingers as Magnus' asshole tried to suck them in.

"Yes Alexander, I need more," Magnus groaned, pushing back on his lover's fingers. He didn't know if Alec realized he was grazing his prostate with each small thrust but the movements had him panting. "Now Alec, please I need you inside me" he gasped out.

Alec drew his finger's out of his mate's body and placed the tip of his cock at Magnus' entrance. He slowly pushed in a little at a time, gauging his Alphas reaction, not wanting to hurt him. 

"Fuuuuuck, Magnus," Alec groaned. It was so tight, the feeling unlike anything else as he bottomed out, his thighs flush against his mate's ass. "Are you okay? Is it alright if I move?" Alec asked.

"Please," Magnus said. He moaned loudly as he felt Alec slowly withdraw and push back in, his Omega's dick scraping his prostate. He moved his body forward and pushed back onto his mate's cock, signalling for Alec to pick up the pace

Alec gripped his mates hips harder and withdrew a little faster before pushing back in faster again, setting up a rhythm that had both of them moaning. He reached up and grabbed Magnus' shoulders, using them for leverage as he thrust in and out.

"Like this, my love?" Is this how you like to be fucked?" Alec gasped as Magnus straitened up, back arched and tilted his head back, resting it on his shoulder. 

Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus' throat and pressed kisses into his mating mark as he continued plunging into his mate's tight ass "you're so fucking hot," he whispered in Magnus' ear before sucking the outer shell into his mouth, gently biting down.

"Yes fuck me like that baby, fuck I'm so close," Magnus growled between gritted teeth. His mate was amazing, pushing him beyond his limits. It was even better than he'd anticipated, especially when Alec pushed him closer to the wall and tightened his grip slightly around his throat.

Magnus didn't know if it was Alec's instincts or he knew Magnus would like it, whatever it was it pushed him right to the edge as his Omega pounded into him, almost slamming him against the wall. 

"Alexander, I want you to come inside me. Fuck, yes," Magnus screamed as Alec slammed into his body, stopping with his dick pressed against his prostate. He sprayed all over the shower wall, as he felt Alec come inside him.

The sound of his mate groaning and screaming pushed Alec over the edge as he slammed into his body one last time. He stopped moving altogether and groaned as he exploded inside his mate at the same time as Magnus exploded all over the wall. 

Alec hunched over Magnus' body and kissed the back of his neck, biting down slightly and drawing both their climaxes out as he released Magnus' throat.

They stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall, trying to catch their breaths. "That was amazing," they both said at the same time, grinning. 

Alec slowly pulled out and spun his mate around, crashing his lips to Magnus'. They washed each other down before drying off with fluffy towels and walking hand in hand out of the bathroom on shaky legs.

"You know we never did get that movie date we promised ourselves," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear as he led him over to the bed. "Want to give it another go?" He asked.

"Definitely," Alec said, jumping on the bed as Magnus clicked his fingers, producing a huge tv and snacks. They fell into the bed and curled up around each other. Both of them softly snoring by the end of the first movie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I've uploaded all this from my wattpad and still have more to write, which I'm going to do now. If I finish the next chapter tonight I'll post it if not, it will be tomorrow before I go to work. Thanks for sticking with me this far BTW Maryse still needs to get hers sooooo......


	22. What Comes Around...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the c word

 

1 week later...

The sun streaming through the bedroom window woke Alec. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. The manor! He thought to himself, grinning. They had been there a week and he still loved waking up there. 

Alec turned over to see Magnus still sleeping next to him. The sight had his heart skipping a beat. Magnus' hair was flopped forward, over his beautiful face, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath. Alec sighed with contentment, happy to just watch him sleep.

Until Alec's stomach lurched. He bounded up from the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom, just making it in time before he lost his meal from the night before. He felt Magnus cool hand touch the back of his neck as he hunched over for round two.

"Morning sickness again, my love?" Magnus asked his beloved as he hunched over the toilet. "Here, let me help," he said as he reached a hand round and cupped it to Alec's rounded stomach, sending his soothing blue healing magic into his mate's body. 

"I'm not as good as Cat but I can do this at least," Magnus said as Alec straightened up, wiping a shaking hand across his mouth.

"Thank you, my Alpha," Alec said, standing on shaky legs as he moved over to the sink, using Magnus' toothbrush to brush the vile taste from his mouth before kissing his mate thoroughly. 

"I'm grateful for all the help I can get. It was okay until this started, only cravings and a bit of extra weight. I suppose its only fair, although, I hope it doesn't last until the end," Alec said, rubbing his belly.

Alec lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach in the mirror, seeing a defined bump in his abdomen, he had grown a lot over the last week. A real bump! He thought, rubbing his hands over the soft skin with a grin. He looked up in the mirror to see his mate snapping pictures of him. That magic comes in handy, he thought.

"Beautiful" Magnus whispered, like a prayer. He walked over to his gorgeous mate, glowing with the beautiful golden angel light that he loved. Putting the camera down he wrapped his arms around Alec from behind, resting his hands over his babies. 

"You have a bump," Magnus whispered, looking at his family in the mirror, tears in his eyes. "You are so beautiful Alexander, you and our girls have made me so happy," he said, kissing Alec's cheek.

"No, the three of you have made  _me_  so happy," Alec said with a grin as he twisted in his Alphas arms to rest his head on Magnus' shoulder, burying his nose in the Alpha's neck. "And you would make me even happier if you took me downstairs for breakfast," he pouted, looking up at Magnus with wide eyes, lashes batting furiously to make his mate laugh.

They found Church and the Chairman curled up together on one of the kitchen chairs just as a portal opened in the wall, Jace and Clary stepping through. It had Magnus growling. 

"Could you please send a fire message before you open a portal in our home. It could be anyone stepping through. I've had enough surprises to last an eternity thank you very much" Magnus muttered as he let Alec out from behind him. He jumped in front of his mate any time a portal opened up.

"Sorry Magnus," Clary said, walking over and giving him a hug before sweeping Alec into a tight embrace too. "How are your weeny beanie's doing?" She asked with a grin as Magnus sat two large bowls of ice cream, a huge plate of bacon, sausage and eggs and a jug of coffee down on the table, placing a cup of tea each before her and Alec.

"Your mate knows how to spoil a girl," Clary said, laughing as she started piling food up in front of her, making Alec growl as she snatched all the best bits up.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alec said, wrestling the hot sauce off her before sharing it out equally between their bowl's when she started crying. "We can share," he said making Magnus and Jace chuckle.

Another portal opened in the wall making Magnus and Jace jump to their feet but it was just Simon and Izzy. 

"Demon's below will you people stop portaling into our house?" Magnus bellowed before dropping into his chair and scowling at them all.

"We've bought presents," Simon said with a superior grin as he handed Clary and Alec a wrapped bundle each before snatching a handful of Bacon sandwiches up, stuffing them in his mouth.

Alec unwrapped his present, finding two tiny T-shirts with writing on them, noticing Clary had the same. 

"My uncle Simon went to Idris and all he got me was this lousy T-shirt," Magnus read out loud over Alec's shoulder. "I hope you don't think we are putting those on our children? I'm taking my mate to Milan after the trial to get some proper clothes for our children," he said before clicking his fingers. 

They all looked down to see he had replaced Simon's name with the word Sherwin, howling at the look on Simon's face.

 "That's better, uncle Sherwin," Magnus laughed, the look on Simon's face was priceless. He clicked his fingers, producing a camera to capture it.

"Are we ready to do this?" Alec asked when Magnus had gotten his pictures, looking around to see everyone nodding and getting to their feet.

They had spent the last week watching the trials of the Shadowhunters that had been caught. The Branwell children had been the only people that had been let off as they hadn't been sent on missions or participated in any of the atrocities their parents where accused of. 

They were the only children at the institute. The rest had been adults and therefore responsible for their actions.

So far twelve Shadowhunters had been sentenced to having their runes stripped, forcing them to live as mundanes. Seventeen people had been sentenced to live out the remainder of their days in the cells at the city of bones, the silent brothers charged with guarding them, their runes also stripped. 

Today was the last trial. Maryse Lightwood. They were all wearing full gear and were all fully armed, none of them taking any chances where Maryse was concerned. 

Magnus created a portal to the gates of the city where they proceeded to walk up to the Gard. Everyone they passed smiled at them or waved. Little children ran up to Simon and Magnus with pretend seraph blades, squealing with delight when the pair pretended to be mortally wounded when they 'fought' the children off.

The sight had Alec smiling. He'd been terrified of people's reactions, the first time he had come to the city, believing everything his mother had beaten into him over the years, that everyone was as narrow-minded as her. 

Alec had received the odd glance but that was due to him being an Omega, something most people took in their stride. Nobody had batted an eyelid at his relationship with another man.

They made their way through Angel Square and continued on to the Gard, where they were met by Robert, Jia and Kadir. Everyone made their way inside to be greeted with the sight of the entire clave.

Hundred's of Shadowhunters were there to witness the downfall of Maryse Lightwood, all sitting in the tiered seats, talking excitedly amongst themselves until Alec and the others walked in. They could have heard a pin drop.

"What are you all staring at, never seen a pregnant man before?" Alec shouted at the crowd, bursting out into a fit of laughter at the looks on their faces before the entire room erupted in laughter. 

Alec, his friends and his mate made their way to the only seats left, halfway up the room, waiting for Maryse to be brought out.

The silence was deafening as the door opened and Maryse was dragged in, looking an absolute mess. She was dressed in filthy clothes, her hair hanging lank and greasy, her eyes wide and staring, darting about the room as she muttered to herself. 

She clearly hadn't washed for a while and she looked insane as she shook her head at something only she could see, shrieking every now and then. Alec would have almost felt sorry for her, if he didn't know she was a massive cunt.

"Maryse Lightwood, the evidence compiled against you has been thoroughly examined and corroborated by several witnesses. You stand accused of your compliance in the wholesale kidnapped, torture and murder of several hundred Downworlders how do plead?" Kadir asked her.

"They are all filthy disgusting animals, THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM!" Maryse shrieked, pulling at her hair.

"You also stand accused of your compliance in the murder of Michael Wayland, torture of Peter Washburn and experimenting on Downworlders, as well as experimenting and your own children and the children of several fellow Shadowhunters. How do you plead?" Kadir asked.

"Ungrateful little bastards the lot of them, they were unworthy. They don't deserve the gifts we bestowed upon them. It was an honour to receive the blood of the angel," Maryse shouted, rocking back and forth with a superior grin, eyes gleaming. "As for those two perverts, it was nothing more than they deserved," she shrieked.

"You also stand accused of the systematic physical and mental torture of your son Alexander Lightwood, as well as the kidnap, torture and attempted murder of Alexander Lightwood, Clarissa Morgenstern and Isabelle Lightwood. How do you plead?" Kadir asked, staring at her disdainfully as the entire crowd started muttering.

Alec watched as her head shot up. She looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes as he stood staring down at her. 

"He is a filthy whore. He's a whore, he brings nothing but shame on my family," Maryse screamed. She shot up out of her chair and launched herself at the stairs, determined to get to Alec and rid herself of him, once and for all.

Alec stood calmly, watching as she jumped up. Before anyone could move, he had his bow in his hand. He filled her body with arrows, one after the other, hitting the fleshy parts of her arms and legs, her hands and feet. She collapsed screaming as he calmly walked down the stairs to stand before her, staring down in disgust

"He warned you," Alec said in a cold, deadly voice. "He warned you what would happen if you did this," he said, repeating the words she'd said so many times over the years, feeling nothing but a deep disdain for the woman who should have loved him unconditionally. 

"Magnus?" Alec called, turning to his mate, talking loudly over the shrieks Maryse was emitting as she clawed at the arrows sticking out of her. "I think its time you introduced my mother to your father, don't you think?" He asked as Maryse finally fell silent at his words.

"I put to the vote of the clave," Alec shouted, looking around at the faces watching him "That Maryse Lightwood be stripped of her runes by my Parabatai and banished to the demon realm of Edom to live out her days in the charge of the demon prince, Asmodeus. All those in favour?" He shouted

The room was completely silent for three seconds as Alec condemned Maryse. Every person present screamed their agreement, shouting and stamping their feet. 

Clary, Magnus and Alec made their way down the steps to stand before Maryse, Magnus holding her down with his magic as Clary set her stele to Maryse' hand, using her breaking rune to destroy the Voyance rune. They watched all visible runes disappear from Maryse' skin as she screamed.

Magnus opened a portal and dragged a kicking and screaming Maryse through it by the hair, swiftly followed by Alec. When they had passed through, he portalled them to the gates of his father's castle, an exact replica of the Gard, and banged loudly on the gate.

"Father, we've bought you a gift," Magnus said when Asmodeus appeared before them.

"Magnus, it's been centuries. I take it this is your mate? The last omega?" Asmodeus asked, his gaze roving over Alec before turning back to Magnus. "I see he is with child," he said.

"My name is Alec and yes, I am pregnant," Alec said as he stepped forward, his eyes sweeping over his... father-in-law. "This woman tried to take everything from me. If she'd had her way our children and I would be dead. Do with her what you will"  He said, not bothering to hide the look of disgust on his face as he stared at Maryse.

"I don't take kindly to threats against my grandchildren. I'm sure I can make your stay here quite unpleasant," Asmodeus said, his voice like ice as he looked at the woman they had brought him. "We are going to have so much fun! I haven't had a guest to play with, in aeons. I can't wait to hear your screams," he said, baring his teeth at the terrified looking woman.  

"Don't worry son, I'll take care of this one," Asmodeus said, turning to Magnus with a grin. "She almost makes up for your long absence, you must both stop by once your children are born."

Magnus nodded to his father, privately thinking that that day would be a long time in coming. He created a portal to take them back. Maryse' terror-filled screams and shrieks were the last things they heard as they stepped through it, straight back into the Gard.

They resumed their seats when Kadir motioned them to sit down. 

"There is also the matter of Jia Penhallow, Robert Lightwood and Alexander Lightwood to consider," Kadir said to the crowd when Magnus and Alec returned and took their seats.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magnus roared jumping angrily to his feet, his expression promising death to anyone who threatened his mate.

"Robert and Jia please step forward," Kadir said, avoiding Magnus' eyes as they stood. "We find that the New York Institute is in need of new leadership. You will be tasked with joint leadership, do you accept?" He asked the stunned pair who simply nodded, before returning to their seats.

"Alexander Lightwood, please step forward," Kadir said, looking anywhere but at Magnus as Alec stepped forward. "You are tasked with leading the new council and being the official liaison for the Downworld contingent. Suitable quarters here in Idris will be provided for you, do you accept?" He asked a stunned Alec.

"If I appoint you to the council as the representative for the Warlock's, would Cat take your place as the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Alec asked, turning to Magnus.

"Absolutely," Magnus replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Then the answer is yes, I accept. However, the Accommodations aren't necessary we already have a home outside of the city," Alec replied to a smiling Kadir.

"Excellent, that concludes our business for today then," Kadir said, dismissing the clave.

Alec wrapped his arms around his mate, grinning up at him. "Looks like we're staying in Idris after all," he said.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha fuck you Maryse enjoy having your skin peeled off. 
> 
> Also there's the happily ever after to take care of. Its coming soon I promise


	23. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away again lol. NEW SMUT!!!!!

 

2 Weeks later...

Alec looked around at his new office, grinning. The large windows looked out over Angel Square. They had decided his office should be set up in the Accords hall, giving the downworld representatives easier access when they had smaller council meetings. 

They'd had quite a few over the last two weeks.

Alec picked through a stack of reports on his desk. He had been tasked with visiting several institutions around the world as reports of behaviour similar Valentines had streamed in. 

Reports of Shadowhunters taking advantage of Downworlders, and discrimination against LGBTQ+ Shadowhunters. He and Magnus where due to leave for Dubrovnik in a few days to inspect the institute there.

Alec looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he shouted, not bothering to get up. He knew who it was, plus, his feet were killing him, his ankles slightly swollen. He smiled when his Alpha stepped through the door.

"You're working too hard my love," Magnus said when he saw the stressed look on his mate's face. Walking over, he bent to kiss Alec before looking at the stack of papers on his desk. "Brushing up on your Croatian?" He asked his mate with a grin.

"Ne trebam, Naucio sam Hrvatski Kada sam imao devet godina. Jesi li spreman za polazak  ljubavi moja?" Alec said, grinning when he saw the look of total incomprehension on his Warlock's face. "I said,  I don't need to, I learned Croatian when I was nine, are you ready to go my love?" Alec said with a mischievous smirk.

"How many languages do you speak, my love?" Magnus asked, a little in awe of his mate, as he pulled Alec to his feet. Grabbing the stack of papers, he created a portal and tugged Alec through to their kitchen.

"Only thirty-eight," Alec said with a chuckle. "All the times Maryse locked me in the kitchens weren't a total waste, sometimes they were put to good use. Peter was an expert on languages. He taught me a lot," He said, remembering all the lessons Peter had given him.

"ONLY thirty-eight" Magnus laughed, his mate was amazing. He looked down at the huge pile of reports in his hand. 

"This is some stack, so many of the younger generation look up to you Alexander, if it weren't for you there would still be a lot of unhappy Shadowhunters. You give them the courage to stand up for themselves, to stand up for what's right. I'm so proud of you" Magnus said pulling his mate in close. 

Alec found he didn't care too much when the stack of reports Magnus was clutching fell to the floor in a heap, not when his Alpha claimed his lips. He grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, opening up when Magnus licked at his bottom lip.

Magnus couldn't stop himself from pushing his tongue into Alec's mouth. His arms swept down from the small of Alec's back, sliding down over his ass to lift Alec up. He grinned when Alec's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Magnus, I need..." Alec murmured against Magnus' lips, his breath coming faster when Magnus' lips trailed down his jaw, nipping at his neck. The pregnancy had been messing with his hormones lately, driving him to seek out his Alpha's touch.

"I know," Magnus said between kisses, his grip tightening under Alec's thighs. He was wondering if Alec would agree to staying pregnant for the next hundred years, unsure if he would ever get enough of his Shadowhunter.

Magnus trailed kisses along Alec's collarbone as he stepped forward, nipping at Alec's mating mark as he found the edge of the table. He placed his Omega down on the kitchen table, breathing hard when Alec's hands found the hem of his shirt.

Alec tugged Magnus' shirt up, breaking from his Alpha's hold to tug the shirt up when Magnus raised his arms. He threw the shirt aside when he had gotten it off, bending his head to take Magnus' left nipple in his mouth.

"Alexander! that feels so good," Magnus said breathlessly, clutching Alec's head to his chest. Sharp explosions of pleasure rocketed through him as Alec rolled his nipple between his teeth and tongue.

Magnus brushed his hands into Alec's hair, moaning when Alec moved to his other nipple. He threw his head back, panting for breath as Alec's fingers explored him, trailing lower with each nipping kiss Alec placed on his chest, his shoulders, his neck.

Alec waisted no time in getting Magnus' belt undone, too impatient to go slowly. He pushed his hand into Magnus' boxers, grinning against the skin on Magnus' neck when his hand wrapped around Magnus rock hard cock.

"So hard for me?" Alec asked, licking at Magnus' mating mark, sucking the skin there. He started to move his hand with long strokes, twisting his hand slightly at the end of Magnus' cock with each stroke.

"I would have to be a corpse not to get hard for you, my love," Magnus gasped, his hips bucking into Alec's hand, marvelling at how far his Omega had come over the last few weeks. They had certainly gotten enough practice in lately.

"Alexander, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last," Magnus said, a small moan escaping him when Alec's thumb brushed over the head of his cock. He almost cried when Alec released him. He put his hands to good use by tugging Alec's shirt off, grinning when Alec's body came into view.

Alec brushed his fingers into Magnus' hair when Magnus leaned him back, happy to go when Magnus lay him down on the table. His eyelids fluttered slightly when Magnus trailed kisses from scar to rune, pressing his lips to his bump.

Magnus' fingers proceeded his lips, brushing a trail of goosebumps along his mate's bump. His eyes glowed brighter at the sight of Alec's rounded belly. He tugged at Alec's pants, grinning when Alec lifted his ass off the table so he could pull them off.

Alec moaned loudly when Magnus' fingers wrapped around his straining cock. He wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist again, pulling his Alpha closer to him, moaning louder when Magnus' straining dick brushed against his ass.

"Magnus, I need you inside me, now," Alec said, his lungs straining for air at the pleasure that was consuming him with every stroke of Magnus' hand. "Please, Alpha, fuck me," he begged, tugging Magnus closer again.

Magnus clicked his fingers, lubing them up instantly. He reached down, grinning when Alec's legs fell open a little wider, and brushed his finger over Alec's entrance, massaging the soft skin around it before pushing a finger in.

"Yes, Magnus... I need this," Alec moaned, rolling his hips, trying to take Magnus' finger deeper into him. The motion of Magnus' finger moving in and out of him had him panting, rocking on it to take it deeper still. His back arched off the table when Magnus added a second finger.

"Like this, my sweet Omega? Is this what you want?" Magnus asked, curling his fingers every time he pushed them into Alec's ass. He wrapped his free hand around Alec's cock, setting up a steady rhythm of strokes as he continued to finger fuck his mate, the sounds Alec made spurring him on.

"Yes, Alpha, just like that," Alec moaned, his head thrown back at the pulses of pleasure that shot through him every time Magnus' fingers brushed over his prostate. He reached down, his wandering fingers unerringly finding his Alphas cock, setting up a rhythm that matched Magnus'.

Alec was rewarded with Magnus' short bursts of breath, his Alpha panting just as hard as he was. The stretch of his entrance was exquisite, it had him moving faster, fucking himself on Magnus' fingers.

"You need more, don't you, my love?" Magnus asked, his heart rate kicking up another notch when Alec looked up at him, barely a fraction of a millimetre of those beautiful blue irises visible around his blown pupils.

"Please, fill me up, Magnus," Alec almost begged, his hips bucking at the pleasure of Magnus' magical fingers, knowing it would only increase when his Alpha got inside him. His eyes rolled in his head when Magnus released his dick, knocking his hand away to take hold of his own dick and brush over his ass.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of his beloved Omega, brushing the head of his cock over Alec's entrance, just about able to hold himself back from pushing straight into his mate. He went slowly, pushing the tip in when Alec's hips started moving, slowly entering his mate to let Alec get used to the bigger intrusion.

The squeeze around Magnus' cock was like nothing else, feeling it around every inch he slowly sank into Alec. It was his favourite place in the world to be, inside his beloved. He listened to Alec's panting breaths as a guide, letting out a low moan when he was fully inside.

"Magnus, I'm so full," Alec gasped out, breathless from the pressure on his entrance, the best kind of pressure. He rocked his hips experimentally, gasping at the pleasure that shot through him. "I love you, Magnus," he moaned.

"I love you too, my sweet Omega," Magnus gasped, moving his hips hat the insistent movements of Alec's. He rolled his hips with slow, shallow movements, starting up a steady rhythm of shallow thrusts that had them both moaning. "I love you so much," He gasped.  

"More, Magnus, I need more," Alec breathed, his chest straining as he pulled in deep breaths. He lifted his legs higher, grinning when Magnus pulled them up over his shoulders, placing his hands over Magnus' when Magnus gripped his hips.

Magnus snapped his hips forward, thrusting deeper into his mate. The movement had hi gasping for breath, his Omega was so tight. He thrust into Alec faster, unable to hold himself back any longer, rewarded with Alec rocking to meet his thrusts.

Magnus interlocked his fingers with Alec's, staring down at his mate with glowing eyes, Alec looked so beautiful with his head thrown back. He couldn't help himself from turning his head to place soft kisses to Alec's calf, resting against his shoulder.

"Magnus, I'm so close," Alec groaned, his hips moving faster to meet Magnus', moaning every time Magnus' hips slammed into his ass. He could already feel the tingling in his balls, signalling his impending release.

Alec gripped the edge of the table when Magnus' hands moved to his thighs, his eyes rolling back into his head when Magnus' grip tightened, using his thighs as leverage to thrust into him harder. He took his cock in hand, matching his movements to Magnus' thrusts.

"That's it, sweetheart, touch yourself like that," Magnus gasped, unable to look away when Alec started jerking himself off. The sight pushed him to the edge, Alec's loud moans tipping him over it, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, his pregnant Omega lost in pleasure, holding nothing back.

Magnus' cock exploded in Alec's perfect ass, his hips stuttering as he released load after load into Alec's tight channel with a deep growl.

Alec's hand sped up, Magnus' growl and his own movements sending him over the edge with his Alpha. He spilt into his hand, screaming his release out as he tugged himself through it, the feeling of Magnus bathing his walls increasing the pleasure.

Magnus let Alec's legs fall to his side, leaning forward with a hand on either side of Alec's head. He skimmed his nose up the length of Alec's before claiming his lips, breathing hard into Alec's mouth as his tongue sought Alec's out.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, his own tongue seeking Magnus' out, overwhelmed with the love he felt for his Warlock. He tightened his grip when Magnus pulled out of him, breathing just as hard into Magnus' mouth as his Alpha was.

"You are a remarkable creature, my love," Magnus whispered against Alec's lips. He took Alec's chin in his hand, brushing his thumb over Alec's bottom lip, grinning when Alec pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb.

"As are you, my Alpha," Alec murmured, tilting his head up when Magnus kissed him again. "Now, take me to the shower, I've made a mess of myself," He said, grinning against Magnus' lips when Magnus laughed. He let a giggle escape him when Magnus swept him up and dashed for the stairs.

**

4 weeks later...

"That will be Clary and Jace," Alec said when he heard a knock at the door. His friends and family had finally gotten the message about portaling straight into the house and started portaling to the front door, nocking to get in.

Alec stood up from his seat at the kitchen table, raiding the cupboards for something to snack on as Magnus went to answer the door. He had gotten past craving ice cream for every meal, but he still smothered everything in hot sauce. He looked around when his friends entered the room, followed by Cat.

"Are you guys ready?" Cat asked, grinning at them. "Come on! Let's go!" She squealed as she dragged Alec and Clary up the stairs, forcing Alec to abandon his search for food, Jace and Magnus following at a more sedate pace. She pulled them into Alec and Magnus' suite. 

"Who's first?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Me!" Alec squealed, all but shoving Clary out the way and launching himself at the bed, with great difficulty, his bump getting in the way. "I'll be forgetting what my feet look like before long," Alec said, looking up at his mate with a chuckle as he rubbed his belly. He laughed when Magnus leaned over and kissed his stomach.

Cat clicked her finger's, conjuring an ultrasound machine. "We'll have to be quick with this, the mundanes will miss it if we keep it too long,"  she said with a massive grin as she lifted Alec's shirt and squirting a liberal amount of cold, jelly-like liquid on his substantial belly, moving the little scanner across it.

"Alexander! Our babies," Magnus murmured with wide eyes. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, clutching Alec's hands, eyes glued to the little black and white picture on the screen. "Look, look it's our babies. They're so beautiful," he whispered, making Alec laugh through his tears.

Alec was staring at the screen too. At his children curled up together. He secretly thought they looked a little bit like aliens, but he could clearly see four little arms and four little legs. He was in love. He looked at Magnus' face. His mate was so far gone on their babies it was unreal. Magnus was staring at the image like he couldn't get enough.

"Everything looks great," Cat said, switching the sound on to measure the babies heartbeats. She almost laughed at the choking sound her friend was making when Magnus heard the sound of his children's heartbeats. She would have if she wasn't so happy for him, her eyes flicking to Magnus and Alec, grinning at the looks of awe on their faces as they listened.

"Do you want a printout?" Cat asked as she clicked a few buttons before removing the scanner when they nodded. She cleaned Alec up then placed her hands on Alec's stomach, closing her eyes, she poured her white magic into him waiting a few minutes before opening her eyes and grinning at them. 

"Looks like you were right, you're having girls. Both healthy and happy," Cat said with a smile, looking down at their triumphant grins. She printed a few photos off for them, laughing when Alec almost snatched them from her hand.

"Clary, Jace?" Cat called as Magnus scooped Alec up and carried him over to one of the armchairs folding them into it as they gazed down at the pictures, Clary and Jace hovering over them to look too.

"They are beautiful," Clary said, gazing a moment longer at the scan photos in Alec's hand before her excitement got the better of her. She gave Alec's shoulder a squeeze bere moving over to their bed.

Cat repeated the process, moving the little scanner over Clary's bump, not much smaller than Alec's and grinned as the couple stared at the screen, both of them crying. 

"Look at it," Jace said, unable to keep the awe from his voice as he stared at his child. He watched his baby moving around, gripping Clary's hand hard as he watched. He looked up when he heard a sob, dragging his eyes reluctantly away from the screen to see his mate with tears streaming down her face.

"Perfect," Clary breathed, choking back her tears to look at her baby. She grinned down at Jace when he brushed his lips over her knuckles, crying harder when Cat turned the sound on. She thought she would die of love when she heard the quick beating of her baby's heart as he or she kicked their little legs.

Cat printed a stack of pictures out for them too before placing her hands over Clary's stomach. "Hmm, seems like you're due sooner than we thought. Probably about two weeks after Alec," she said opening her eyes, laughing at the stunned looks on their faces.

"Do you guys want to know the sex?" Cat asked them as she cleaned Clary up, smiling when they both nodded vigorously. "You're having a boy," she said, beaming down at them.

"Magnus, Alec we're having a boy!" Jace shouted, jumping up and grabbing a squealing Clary up in his arms, spinning her around before crushing her to his chest. "A boy! We decided if we were having a boy, we'd call him Theodore, what do you guy's think?" He asked Magnus and Alec.

"Perfect," Alec and Magnus said together hugging their friends, everyone crying and grinning.

**

2 weeks later...

Alec looked around the room, grinning as his eyes swept over it. They had decided to do one of the bedrooms up as a nursery. 

"Its gorgeous Magnus," Alec whispered. They had chosen a beautiful cherry blossom patterned wallpaper, antique walnut sleigh-bed style Cribs with matching armoires and changing tables, a cream carpet and lovely rose pink accents.

Alec sat down in one of the walnut glider chairs, exhausted, putting his feet up on the matching footstool. He couldn't wait for his babies to get here. He was 10 weeks gone, six more to go and was already getting impatient.

"I know, I love it," Magnus said as he hung up his children's clothes in the closet, putting the little outfits away. His head snapped up as he heard his mate gasp.

"Alexander, what is it, my love?" Magnus asked as he threw himself across the room, collapsing in front of his crying mate. "Please sweetheart what's wr...?" He stopped mid-sentence when Alec grabbed his hand, placing it against his stomach. 

Magnus felt a fluttering against his hand, soft at first, but getting more insistent a moment later. He stared up at his mate. "Is that....?"

"Yes, Magnus our weeny beanie's are kicking," Alec laughed as he watched Magnus gently lay his head on his round stomach to feel them kicking against his face. He had been feeling them kick for a couple of weeks from the inside but Magnus had never felt them kick from the outside.

Magnus let his tears roll down his face onto Alec's stomach when he finally felt his children moving. His babies kicks were finally strong enough to be felt from the outside. He was desperate to hold them in his arms.

"I can't wait to meet them, sweetheart," Magnus said, kissing every inch of his mate's bump that he could reach.

"Me either," Alec said, brushing his fingers into Magnus' hair when his Alpha's head came to rest on his stomach again. 

 

 

 


	24. It's Time

 

Alec was in the library, working on his report from their most recent trip. They had been investigating allegations of Vampire kidnapping's in Singapore and the paperwork was a nightmare. He looked up at the clock, 9 pm. 

He decided to call it a night. They were off to the New York Institute in the morning, to visit Clary. She had been teaching the rune classes to the newest inhabitants of the Institute while she was pregnant and had decided to make it a permanent thing.

He stood up slowly, his massive stomach weighing him down, and stretched before turning to go to bed... When he felt a jagged pain rip across his stomach, stealing his breath and hunching him over. 

"Aaaarrgghhhhh, BY THE ANGEL...... MAGNUS?" he screamed, clutching his belly as he collapsed back into the chair. He looked at the calendar on his desk, surely they had more time? Seems his daughter's where impatient to meet them. "MAGNUS?" He screamed as another pain ripped through him.

Magnus was in the ensuite filling the large sunken bath with hot water for his omega, wanting to surprise him, when he heard his mate scream. 

He had never moved so fast in his life! He took off running, jumping the entire staircase in one leap, his mate needed him! He dashed down the hallway, almost running head first into the library door before flinging it open to find his mate gripping his stomach and crying.

"It's time Magnus, they're coming now," Alec managed to huff out before another sharp pain gripped him "send a message to Cat, quickly," he said as Magnus reached him. He watched as Magnus sent several messages, trying to breathe through the pain. 

"Aaarrrgghh, she'd better get here fast!" Alec snarled as the pain faded slightly.

"Are you ready to move my love?" Magnus anxiously asked his mate, he didn't know whether to stroke Alec's hair back from his face or rub his back, so settled for something in between, he awkwardly patted his mate on the head. 

This was a mistake!

"I'm not a fucking dog Magnus!" Alec snarled out as another pain gripped him, this one the longest yet. "Stop patting my hea...aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggg!" He screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, I... I don't... WHERE IS CATERINA?! Magnus snarled. What was he supposed to do? Why was she taking so long? It had been two entire minutes since he'd sent the message's out. His head snapped up when he heard someone shouting Alec's name.

"ALEC?" Clary shouted, waddling down the hallway as fast as her huge belly allowed her to. She had been getting into bed when her Parabatai rune had started burning before the twinges started. 

She had realized Alec was in labour and had brought Jace, Robert and Jia to the manor. Robert and Jia had gotten close over the last four months. Very close indeed!

Clary hard Alec screaming, the sound coming from the library. She grabbed hold of Jace as she felt a sharp twinge across her stomach, the closer they got, the more it hurt. Then dragged him, Jia and Robert, down the hallway. 

Finally barging into the library, an anxious Robert hot on her heels, Clary watched as he flew across the room to grip his son's hand, completely forgetting about the rest of them.

"Dad, dad it hurts!" Alec panted as his father reached him and took his hand. He'd never been so glad to see his father in his life. They'd gotten a lot closer over the last four months. He'd discovered he quite liked the man Robert had become without Maryse around. 

"It hurts so bad!" Alec cried as another pain sawed through him, gripping his father and Magnus' hands to get through it. Hard!

"Alexander Lightwood, I swear if you send me into labour I'm gonna kick your ass," Clary hissed through gritted teeth as she gripped Jace's arms, hunched over, trying to breathe through the pain. 

She was scared, Cat had realized a couple of month's ago, that she'd overestimated on her due date. She was due in two weeks. And she really didn't want to go early.

"Clary I'm sorry," Alec gasped out gripping Magnus round the neck resting his head on his Alpha's shoulder, trying to inhale as much of his Alpha's scent as possible. "WHERE THE FUCK IS CAT?" he roared as his knees started shaking.

"Time to go, sweetheart," Magnus said, scooping a shaking Alec up in his arms, watching Jace do the same with Clary. They had prepared a temporary surgical theatre in one of the spare bedrooms, transforming it with magic so that Alec could have a C section when the time came. 

Magnus walked up the stairs, swiftly followed by a panicked Jace and a sweating Robert, Jia clutching his hand tightly. He lay his mate down on the bed before clicking his fingers, conjuring a second one for his mate's Parabatai.

"Is it time?" Cat asked, walking in the room and flinching at the four angry glares directed at her. "Clary, Jace, what are you doing here?" She asked as Clary screamed at the exact same time Alec did.

"I think our Parabatai bond has set my labour off," Clary hissed at the blue warlock as the pain ripping through her stomach eased off slightly. "Is this what used to happen when there where lots of male Omega's? Did Parabatai go into labour together?" She asked a confused looking Magnus.

"I'm not sure," Magnus said. "Back then male Omega's didn't Parabatai bond with anyone. A lot of them were kept by breeders, like pets. I can understand why Jonathan Lightwood was so keen to protect his son. It was despicable, the way they were treated if they were unmated," he said looking at Cat who agreed with a sad nod of her head.

That was when Simon and Izzy decided to turn up, the pair of them waltzing in without a care in the world. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Alec and Clary panting away next to each other. Simon raised an eyebrow, Izzy stood with a slack-jawed expression on her face.

"So this is what I've got to look forward to?" Izzy asked, grinning at the looks on her family's faces. "Cat confirmed it this morning, I'm four weeks gone," she said with a smirk as Simon strutted around like he was the biggest stud walking.

That was when everyone noticed the soft golden glow surrounding her. They all congratulated her and Simon, Robert crying his eyes out before everyone's heads snapped round as Jocelyn and Luke walked in. Jocelyn shrieked when she saw Clary huffing and panting on the bed next to Alec.

"BY THE ANGEL, IS THE ENTIRE FUCKING CLAVE GOING TO TURN UP? THIS ISN'T A FUCKING ZOO," Alec shrieked as another long sharp pain sawed through him. FOR THE ANGELS SAKE CATERINA LOSS, GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR AND FUCKING HELP ME!" he screamed at her.

Cat rushed forward. Standing between the beds, she placed a hand on both of their stomach's assessing their conditions. Realizing how close Alec was, she shoved a tube into clary's mouth. 

"Suck on this when the pains get bad dear, you have a little bit of time yet," Cat said before turning to Alec. She placed both hands on his stomach and sent her magic into his body, numbing him from the neck down.

"Thank fuck for that" Alec said as the pains stopped immediately. He saw his father gripping one hand and Magnus the other but he could barely feel it. He was past caring at this point though. He was just grateful the pain had stopped. He could breathe! 

Alec watched as, with a click of Cat's fingers, sheets covered him, his clothes disappeared from underneath them then a screen came up. Then he was just staring at a sheet raised in front of him. 

Alec felt a soft tugging in his midsection as he saw Simon hit the floor out of the corner of his eye. Swiftly followed by Luke. "Pair of wusses," he muttered. The tugging around his middle intensified as he heard Clary scream.

"You need to push, sweetheart," Jocelyn said as she stood at the foot of her daughter's bed. There was no way Clary could Wait until Cat had finished with Alec, she was crowning. This was happening now. 

"you're doing so well," Jace said, wincing at the vice-like grip his mate had on his hand. He almost yanked it away when Clary snarled at the expression on his face. He would have if she didn't have such a tight grip. He chose not to comment on how much she was hurting him.

"Don't look at me like that, Jace Herondale, this is your fault," Clary snarled, wanting to scream at the tight stretching she felt below, it was agony. She started pushing when her mother told her to.

Jocelyn watched as Izzy stepped over Simon and Luke's collapsed forms and went to hold the hand Jace wasn't gripping for dear life. "That's it, sweetheart, his head is out, just breath through the next one," Jocelyn said, smiling through her tears.

Magnus was stroking Alec's hair back whispering sweet word's in his ear when he heard the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. His daughter crying! He watched as Cat handed her to Robert to hold while she dove back in for the other one.

"Look we have one of our weeny beanies out already sweetheart," Magnus whispered to Alec as he stared at Robert holding his daughter before hearing his second daughter cry out. He lost it then, sobbing into Alec's hair, as Cat handed their second baby to Jia, so that she could heal Alec.

"Push now push push push," Jocelyn said, smiling and crying as she caught her grandson when Clary gave one almighty heave and pushed him out, screaming and crying. She watched Clary collapse backwards on the bed exhausted as Jace kissed her head, cheeks and nose.

"I'm so proud of you, darling, you did so well," Jace whispered in his mate's ear as the tears rushed down his cheeks.

Alec turned his head and looked at his parabatai as she turned to look at him, both of them grinning, both of them exhausted, both of them crying. "Congratulations," they said at the same time.

Cat used her magic to heal Alec, not even leaving a scar, before releasing his body from the numbing spell. She moved over to Clary and pushed her energy into the exhausted girl. She then moved over to Jocelyn, Robert and Jia to check all the babies. Three of them! She thought. 

Cat clicked her fingers, conjuring a third incubator for clary's son, smiling down at the three babies being placed in them, side by side. She had them cleaned up and weighed in no time.

Alec decided he had waited long enough. He started heaving himself out of the bed, trying to get to his children. He needed to see them! 

"What are you doing?" Magnus hissed at his mate, trying to push him back down on the bed.

"I need to see my babies," Alec said, a low whine building in his chest "Cat you bring my babies here right now, there will be violence if I don't have them in my arms in the next three seconds!" He said when Magnus wouldn't let him up. "That goes for me too" he heard Clary shout.

Cat just laughed. But gave Jocelyne, Robert and Jia permission to take the children to their parents.

Magnus moved onto the bed to sit beside his mate as they watched Jia and Robert bring their daughter's over, handing each of them a baby.

They looked down at the identical girls, the most perfect girls they had ever seen. Thick black mops of hair, beautiful golden skin, twenty chubby little fingers and twenty stubby little toes. Little chubby cheeks and arms. They had the cutest button noses.

"They are identical, how are we going to tell them apart?" Alec asked, looking up at his Alpha, who was grinning down at their children.

"I'm sure we will find some way, maybe one of them has a birthmark that the other doesn't?" Magnus replied holding his daughter up and checking for such a mark as Alec did the same thing with the baby he was clutching. 

They found nothing. Magnus shrugged, looking at Alec and kissing his cheek before they both looked down again.

Both Magnus and Alec gasped when the girls opened their eyes in unison. One of them had Magnus' beautiful glowing gold-green eyes, the other one had Alec's stunning bright blue eyes. The one with blue eyes had vertical pupils. Cat's eyes just like Magnus'.

"Well, that settles that then," Magnus said with a laugh. "How about we call green eyes Mackenzie and blue eyes Alexus?" He asked, laughing when his mate looked at him askance.

"Okay, as long as you never call them blue eyes and green eyes again," Alec said, laughing at his Alpha's blush.

Magnus ducked his head into Alexus' neck, hiding his face as he buried his nose there, inhaling her beautiful Sandalwood scent. He clutched his daughter to him, overwhelmed with the love he felt for her, for both of them.

"Thank you, for giving me these beautiful girls," Magnus murmured, wrapping his free arm around his mate and nuzzling into his neck, kissing Alec's mating mark.

"thank you, I finally have a family of my own," Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus' when he saw Magnus agreeing, they both finally had the family they had always dreamed of. He clutched Mackenzie to him, inhaling the Sandalwood scent that was the match to her sister, feeling his heart expand by two.

Both girls started crying at the same time, making their dad's laugh. Magnus clicked his fingers, producing two bottles and they each set about feeding the girls, Magnus holding Alexus and Alec holding Mackenzie. The girls greedily sucked the formula down in minutes.

"They eat like you," Magnus said, howling at the glare his mate gave him before they swapped the babies over, each getting to hold each of their daughter's.

"They eat just fine, don't you, my sweet girls?" Alec asked his babies, grinning at them as they lay next to each other on his and Magnus' laps, happily finishing their formula. He lifted Alexus up, brushing his fingers over her arms and legs, memorizing the feel of his daughter.

Magnus clicked his fingers when they were done, dressing them in their first outfits. He and his mate laughed at the little Sherwin shirts. He clutched Mackenzie to him, smothering her in kisses, leaning forward to do the same with Alexus.

Jace held Clary tight to him, his arm around her shoulder as they stared down at their boy, bawling his bright green eyes, the image of Clary's. He grinned when Cat handed him a bottle and he pushed it into Theodore's mouth, his son latching on after a few seconds.

"He is perfect," Jace said, feeling as though his heart would shatter at the love coursing through him for his mate and son.

"So perfect!" Clary agreed, tilting her head up to press her lips to Jace's before her gaze unerringly found her son again. She pulled him a little closer, smothering his head in kisses as Jace stood up and handed her the bottle.

Alec looked over at his Parabatai as Jace pushed her bed over so they could sit side by side. She was feeding her son too. They looked at each other's children grinning, complimenting each other on how gorgeous their children where. Theodore had Jace's blond hair and clary's green eyes. He was beautiful.

"Smile," Simon said as he started taking photos of the group, acting as if he hadn't spent the duration of the birth's passed out on the floor. Izzy was glaring at him.

"I swear to every Angel that exists, you'd better not pass out when I go into labour. Judging by these two, you have about 3 months to prepare yourself. Be ready Sherwin," she hissed at him, the entire room roaring with laughter at the look on his face.

 

 


	25. A Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears! I have to give a little nod here to William Nicholson. My husband and I used these vows for our own wedding and I based them on an excerpt of one of William Nicholson's books, The Windsinger, so kudos to him.

 

The grin splitting Alec's face had the muscles aching but he couldn't help it. He glanced in the mirror, smiling at the black tuxedo pants, white shirt and cummerbund he was wearing. Now, if he could just get this bowtie right!

"Let me," Robert said, coming to his son's rescue, taking the troublesome tie from Alec's hands and deftly tying it before handing Alec his black tuxedo jacket. He looked at his son, beaming with happiness and felt his own face split into a massive grin.

"Alec I'm so proud of you, of all you've accomplished over the last year. You've been so brave and so strong, and have helped so many people. And you are a wonderful father, the best dad Mackenzie and Alexus could ask for," Robert said as he straightened Alec's jacket, dusting some fluff off of it.

"I'm so thankful that you gave me a second chance, it was more than I deserve. Magnus is a wonderful man, I'm glad you had the strength to follow your heart and be true to yourself," Robert said around the huge lump in his throat, trying to hold the tears back.

"Awww dad, no tears, please," Alec said wiping away a small tear from his own eye. "Magnus and I would have been lost without you these last eight month's. Remember when Magnus tried to change a diaper by hand?" Alec asked chuckling. 

Alec laughed harder, remembering the noises his mate had made, the way he had gagged, forcing Robert to come to the rescue and clean Mackenzie up when his mate had insisted he change her first diaper. 

"Or the first time we fed them solid food and Alexus used her magic to fling it against the walls?" Alec chuckled, remembering Magnus squealing with joy, scooping her up and spinning her round as she used her magic for the first time. Robert had run around cleaning the mess up and fussed like a mother hen.

"Enough mush ladies," Izzy said when she walked into the bathroom to see her brother and dad crying their eyes out.

 Alec wiped his eyes when his sister walked in, looking stunning in a bright red, low cut gown with Mackenzie in one arm and her son, Christopher in the other, Mackenzie sucking on her cousin's thumb. Mackenzie put everything she could reach in her mouth, giving Magnus a heart attack on a daily basis.

"Leave them alone Izzy, it's cute," Clary said as she followed Izzy into the bedroom, moss green satin gown streaming out behind her, with Theodore in one arm and Alexus in the other. "Here hold these, they're heavy," she said, handing Alec's daughter to him and her son to Robert, laughing as Izzy followed suit.

Alec gazed down at his daughters in their matching white bridesmaid dresses, both clapping there hands "dadadadada" they chanted much to Alec's delight, they could say a grand total of two words, Dada and Yaya, it was beyond adorable. He nuzzled into their neck's making them shriek with laughter and grab at his ears.

"Its time guys," Jace said as he walked in, followed by Simon, both looking handsome in their suits. Jace rescued Robert, taking the boys in his arms as Simon walked over and practically snatched the twins from Alec's arms, groaning when Alexus went straight for his glasses and Mackenzie immediately started yanking at his hair. Double trouble.

Alec looked in the mirror one last time, fixing his hair, a little surprise for Magnus, before following them all out of the room. He was so ready to marry his mate!

"Magnus" Alec whispered when he reached the top of the stairs. He looked down, to see his mate waiting for him, stood next to Cat. Magnus was wearing an impeccable black Armani suit with silk lapels, a black shirt, with a slim black silk tie and shining buffed black loafers. He had spiked his hair with a touch of gold glitter that set his eyes off beautifully and added a touch of eyeliner, making them pop. He was gorgeous!

Magnus looked up as Alec came to halt at the top of the stairs, staring down at him. The sight of his Omega in a tuxedo took his breath away. His eye's swept up and down his mate hungrily, lighting up when he saw the sparkling silver glitter in Alec's hair, making those beautiful bright blue eyes stand out. He thanked every demon and angel that had ever existed for the day he had met Alec in Pandemonium, grinning as Alec was escorted down the stairs by his father.

"Alexander, you look beautiful," Magnus breathed as he took his mate's hand and kissed each knuckle.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love" Alec whispered gazing into Magnus' eyes. He entwined their fingers and all but dragged his mate out into the garden of their country manor. They had set up a giant silk tent in the expansive grounds. 

They walked down the aisle to Pachelbel's canon, played by a string quartet, sitting in the corner, escorted by Robert and Cat. They gazed around at the smiling faces of their friends and family, seeing the joy and love on their faces, as they made their way to the top of the aisle to stand in front of Kadir who I had offered to officiate for them.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all," Kadir began, "To celebrate the joining in matrimony of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, should anyone know of any lawful impediment to this marriage, they should declare it now," He said, glaring at the crowd, daring them to say something. There was complete silence.

"Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, wish to declare their commitment to one another in the presence of those whom they love, and who's friendship they enjoy. In this ceremony, they dedicate themselves to the happiness and wellbeing of each other, and to the future development of their relationship, based on their mutual love and respect for each other.

"Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take Magnus Bane to be your lawful wedded husband, to be loving and faithful to him for the rest of your life?" Kadir asked.

"I will," Alec said, a little breathlessly as the tears started flowing, blurring his vision of his beautiful Alpha.

"Will you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your lawful wedded husband, to be loving and faithful to him for the rest of your life?" Kadir asked Magnus.

"I will," Magnus said, round the lump in his throat, clutching his Omega's hand tightly, brushing his thumb over the back of Alec's hand.

"As Magnus cannot be marked with the wedded union rune, Magnus and Alec have decided to forgo marking each other, instead they will be exchanging rings with the rune carved into them. Would you each take the rings and place them on the ring finger of your mate and recite the vows you have written?" Kadir said.

Magnus and Alec gazed into each other's eyes as they took the beautiful platinum wedding bands that matched their engagement rings, offered by Robert and Cat, and placed them on each other's fingers. With hands interlocked the spoke their vows, the promises they had written together, in unison.

"Today begins my journey with you,  
Where you go, I will follow,  
When you laugh, I shall share in your joy,  
When you sleep, I shall watch over you,  
And when you fall,   
I shall be there to lift you up.  
I promise to spend my days, within the sound of your voice,  
And my nights, within the reach of your hand,  
Together we will share the joyful moments,  
And give each other the strength to weather any storm,   
And none shall come between us"

They spoke the words together, eyes shining and voices strong.

"You have sealed your vow by the exchanging of rings, it is my absolute pleasure to pronounce that you are now husband and husband, you may seal your union with a kiss" Kadir announced as he stepped back.

Magnus took Alec by the waist, spinning him around then dipping him low as he crashed their lips together. It was a long, slow, deep kiss that conveyed their unending love for one another, much to the crowd's delight as they stamped and cheered, causing all four of the babies to start crying at once.

With a laugh, Magnus and Alec broke from the kiss and turned, each scooping a daughter up from Simon's arms. Turning to the crowd, the four of them walked down the aisle.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and eating with their guests, cutting the cake, which Magnus refused to let near his suit, "You do not ruin Armani! " he had exclaimed.

"Will you dance with me, my love?" Magnus asked as he led Alec onto the black and white chequered dance floor for their first dance.

Alec rested his head against Magnus' shoulder and they started to sway as the song, I'll keep you safe, by sleeping at last, started playing.

"I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Alec whispered to his new husband.

"As I love you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane," Magnus whispered, kissing the top of his new husband's head. 


End file.
